Not home anymore
by ItY'girl
Summary: Hellsing Naruto Crossover.While fighting a fierce battle, Ino was sent to another dimension to her doom. How will our blonde kunoichi handle England, and how will she fit in the battle going on between the Hellsing organisation and the Freaks? This & more
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've been watching a lot of Hellsing lately, and a crazy idea came into my head to do a fanfiction that included both vampires and ninja. So, this came out, it's a Naruto X Hellsing crossover with Ino as the main female character.

It's just a project, I have no idea if I'll continue, since I also have to write for "Road of no return" but for the moment it sounded like a good idea. If you guys like the story, I'll try and continue it.

Until then, I present you the prologue!

**This chapter has been revised by my dear Beta snipa. Thanks again for beta-ing my story!!!

* * *

**

War is a messy business. A battle between two sides, littered with casualties and the anguished cries of the survivors. The war like life that Yamanaka Ino lived in had taken a lot from her and given too little in return.

After Naruto had defeated all six bodies of Pein, the survivors of Konoha thought they had found victory. For a whole year the civilians and shinobi worked side by side to rebuild the flourishing town and with help and resources from Suna they had managed to rise from their own dust like a mighty phoenix bird. For a whole year, the civilians and shinobi worked side by side to rebuild the _nearly destroyed_ town, and, with help and resources from Suna, they had managed to rise from their own...

Tsunade resigned from Hokage duty, proudly giving the hat and robe to Naruto though she remained at his side to aid and support him in this time of crisis. Her time had passed, and now a new generation of brilliant shinobi and rulers had risen from the dust of war. Konoha was still regaining it's forces, but otherwise back and holding strong.

However, the loss of loved ones was irreplaceable. Chougi lost his father, Naruto and Sakura had lost Kakashi. Tsunade still mourned after Shizune, and many others felt the loss of loved ones.

Naruto's first demand as a Hokage was to have better trained shinobi. For Konoha to be strong, every part of Konoha must be strong. Thus, all of rookie nine trained hard, learned well and went on as many missions as possible. With the village being in a crisis, they were all advanced to the rank of jounin, special jounin and some, like Neji even became ANBU captains.

Lack of personnel demanded more and more solo missions, and the old teams were soon taken apart. None of them complained; They had all grown up and understood the importance of it all.

Sakura had surpassed her mentor and had now become ANBU captain next to Neji and Sai. Shino, Tenten and Lee were their respective lieutenants.

Shikamaru was the head tactician and practically Naruto's shadow as they continuously made plans for the safety of the village.

Chougi became a jounin sensei and was currently enjoying it, plus the kids seemed to like him.

Kiba and Hinata were heads of the tracking department; Naruto refused to make Kiba a hunter nin since he was way to loud and obvious. Although he protested a little, the Inuzuka accepted his job with pride, and together with the Hyuuga heiress, they made a pretty good team.

Sasuke never returned, and Naruto never ceased to hope that one day, his best friend would see his mistake and come back home. After all these years he was still ready to welcome him with his arms opened.

As for Tsunade, she had taken a new apprentice, the now head of the medical department and special jounin Yamanaka Ino.

This was almost the third year since Naruto had defeated Pein and the events caused the giggly, girly, and flirty little Ino to grow up into a responsible, serious and dependable shinobi.

After being trained intensively for almost two years by Tsunade, Ino improved her medical skills considerably, rising far above the average medics in the hospital. Of course, she hadn't surpassed Tsunade like her friend Sakura did, but she was proud of herself for being nearly at the same level.

Her fighting skills were better. Instead of learning how to crack boulders and shatter the earth with inhuman strength, Ino opted for another usage of chakra. After many hours of study and practice under the careful guidance of Tsunade, she managed to achieve the same technique as Kabuto had. The scalpel like chakra could cut through anything from flesh to bone, wood, iron, anything. Indeed, it took and year and a half to learn it, but it was worth it.

In addition to that, Ino spent a whole week begging to Hinata to train with her and teach her a few moves of the gentle fist. She didn't see pressure points, nor had the Byakugan, but she thought it would fit better with her new fighting style.

All in all Ino was now a fine young woman at the age of eighteen, a great medic and a proud shinobi of Konoha.

It all seemed fine, everything seemed to go toward a brighter side, until Naruto got an urgent message from Gaara.

One of his informants had found out that Akatsuki was not destroyed, on the contrary, and was planning a horrific revenge on Konoha. Apparently, among the organization's top members was non other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was devastated at this news and as his eyes filled with the anger of betrayal. He declared war to Akatsuki once more.

And it roared, the battle roared as once more beloved ones were lost.

First Chougi, whom died in Ino's very arms as she continuously pumped chakra in his torn kidneys.

Soon Kiba followed, dying as he tried to protect Hinata whom he had secretly loved. His sacrifice was not in vain as the pain of loosing her teammate gave Hinata the strength to take two Akatsuki members down with her.

Shikamaru's strategies were being blocked by Akatsuki's own plans, and the Nara genius clawed at his mind to find new ones.

Chaos was everywhere and on the battlefield. Ino found herself fighting side by side with her childhood friend.

Sakura's short, pink hair billowed in the wind as she gave a curt nod to Ino. The blond kunoichi returned the gesture, her long ponytail jumping slightly with the motion.

Her hairdo was similar to her childhood's style, allowing her a clear vision of the enemy. "Sakura..." the said pink haired ANBU captain looked at her with a questioning look. "Let's kick some ass, make shishou proud!" She saw the wide grin that spread on Sakura's face and knew that her face mirrored it.

"Hell yeah!" that was Sakura's last words before she plunged into the enemy lines, Ino just a blink behind her.

What they both did could have been called a carnage. Crushed bones, splattered guts and a sea of blood remained in the kunoichi's path and at the end, when their strength was running low, all that remained were two women, their hair and clothes painted crimson, hands full of enemy blood and satisfied smiles on their lips.

"Great job, Bilboard brow!"

"I'll say, you too, Ino-pig! Ino?..." for a moment, Sakura didn't understand why Ino's confident eyes were suddenly filled with fear, but she did get it when a long blade passed through her and the voice she always dreamed about whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Pain flashed through her very soul as Ino watched her best friend being slain by the man she loved all her life, her teammate, Sasuke. She had lost her, lost the one she came to consider as a sister, the one she looked up to. She lost Sakura to the bloody hands of Sasuke.

"TRAITOR!!!"

She charged toward him with all her might, blinded by the pain of loss, thoughts clouded by anger, Ino just stopped thinking. Her ming screamed one thing only: Kill.

She was close, so close, and yet the traitor did not move. She saw him smile with wickedness and only then did her eyes widened at the feel of chakra around her. _I was careless, there's someone else here. _

However, it was too late. The jutsu had taken effect and now she felt like the void itself was swallowing her whole. Then, she blacked out.

Out of the shadows, a silhouette with an orange mask walked toward the Uchiha.

"I could have taken care of her myself," growled Sasuke.

"You have better things to do, more important. Aren't you going to avenge your brother and the life he lead? Isn't that your goal anymore?"

"I will fulfill that goal." he paused for a moment, then curiosity took over. "Where did you send her?"

"To another dimension. She's as good as dead."

* * *

**A/N: this is it! the prologue for the story. Tell me what you think about it and I'll try to post the second chapter as soon as possible, it's half way done anyway:P **

**Read and review!!!**

**Kisses, **

**Ity**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK guys, this is the second chapter! I hope this one will make you enjoy the story more. **

**There are some things said in Japanese. Now, I know that the Japanese language exists, but for the sake of the story I made it so that it's used only in the Naruto universe.**

Please review, your reviews keep me going!!

**Thanks again to snipa, my Beta for looking over the chapter. (You're great!)**

* * *

At the crack of dawn, in the peaceful village of Tunbridge, a female figure seemed to just drop out of the sky. The only witness to this extraordinary event was an old lady that had her house at the edge of the town.

Old lady Millie Rose was fifty five years old and a good woman at heart. Let's just say that curiosity was her biggest weakness, and it was curiosity that drove her to where the young woman had supposedly fell out of the sky.

What met Ms. Rose's eyes was truly horrifying.

A young woman, looking about eighteen or so with long, hair laid sprawled on the grass. Her hair, face, clothes and hands seemed to be covered in blood and even though the girl looked injured, the old woman had a nagging feeling that not all the blood belonged to her.

Even so, the girl looked injured, and since Ms. Rose wasn't so cold hearted as to leave an unconscious and hurt girl lying in the grass. She quickly went into the village to get some help as to transport the young stranger to her home.

* * *

The next morning, sky blue eyes cracked open and a groan escaped Ino's mouth. For a few moments her vision was fuzzy, but then she saw she was in an old room. A nice looking lady sat on a chair near a stove, probably knitting something. Not knowing what to say, Ino asked the most obvious question.

"Ano, obaa-san, koko wa doko desu ka." (Old lady, where am I?)

The old woman looked at her with puzzling eyes, then surprise and a trace of pity washed her face. "My dear, by the language you speak, I believe you are a long way from home."

_What? What did she say?_ Ino could swear to the all knowning Kami that she hadn't understood one word the woman spoke. _Shit! That bastard! He sent me to another dimension! Shit! Shit! Shit! _

The woman approached her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Ino jump a little. "Chikushou! Baka no baa-chan!" (Damn! Stupid grandma!)

Luckily for her, Ms Rose hadn't seen Ino's chakra glowing hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I had frightened you dear," she placed a warm smile on her face as to talk of her good intentions. "You must follow me, you have to get washed." she motioned for the girl to follow and lead her to the bathroom.

At the sight of the white bathroom and simple shower, Ino understood what the lady wanted and quickly went on to discard her clothes, when she saw the old woman approach her with some bandages.

"Shinpai shinaide kudasai. Daijoubu desu." (Don't worry. I'm fine.)

Ms. Rose didn't understand much, actually she didn't understand anything the girl said, but she saw her motioning to her own body, showing her that she was fine.

_But, last night she had her body littered with wounds. Strange.... _Nonetheless she allowed the strange young woman to have the privacy of a shower.

Under the hot water, Ino allowed all her muscles to relax as the watter took the dried blood from her body and hair down the drain in a flow of crimson. The sight of the liquid brought back the vivid memory as of why she was here, why she was so far away from home, why she wasn't there to crush the enemy among with her remaining friends, to avenge the deaths of their fallen comrades.

Tears fell down her face as her emotions mingled, memories of everyone's death's coming into her mind.

The smile Chouji gave her before he let the last breath pass between his lips, how he told her to stop, that she did great. She fell to her knees, the sorrow and tears wracking her body.

"Chouji..." one last anguished whisper for the one that had been her teammate ever since her genin days.

The look of pure love and devotion Kiba gave Hinata before plunging in death's claws to keep her alive, and the sheer boost of strength Hinata had in her last moments.

"Doushite..."(Why?).

Another cry escaped her lips as she let the tears run freely.

All the blood spilled, the pain on Naruto's face as he heard another that he held dear was gone.

A small little girl appeared in her mind. She looked like she was crying, and even from the distance Ino could clearly see her pink hair. Suddenly, a very young version of herself came and comforted the girl, made her stop crying and gave her friendship. "Iie....iie..."(No...no...)

It all changed and Ino now felt the bloody body of Sakura. She had a smile on her face, she's seen her _Sasuke-kun. _

"SAKURA!!!!" hiccups shook her body, and the tears coming from her eyes seemed to never end. She stood there, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth and whispering the names of all the ones that were gone.

That was the state Ms. Rose found her when she entered the room. The woman heard screaming in the bathroom and quickly came to see what happened. When her eyes saw the broken state Ino was in, the old woman felt a pang of sorrow in her heart. _My God little one, you sure have been through many things. _

With gentle hands and secure gestures, Ms. Rose wrapped the girl in a towel and guided her to the bedroom while whispering soothing words.

* * *

At first, Ino had thought that she would be able to go home. As soon as she was completely healed and her chakra reserves were back at normal levels, she began searching for a way, any way of going back.

After six months her hope was truly lost.

Many months ago she came to the conclusion that she had to adapt to her new life style and this strange world she was in. Slowly, at first with timid steps, and then more confidently, Ino began to learn this new and utterly strange language. To her luck, Ms. Rose used to be a teacher and had the patience and tact to take Ino with the very basics. Of course, hearing the same language every day helps a lot, and now Ino was able to understand and speak English pretty good.

In addition to speaking, Ms Rose demanded that she also learned how to read and write and took it upon herself to teach the strange girl everything she would need in this world.

In her free time, and as far as possible from the villager's eyes, Ino trained. She kept her ninja skills sharp, always ready for action, just like she had grown up to be. Usually, out of boredom or pure curiosity, Ino transferred her mind into birds, flying away and seeing the buildings,roads, and people in the bigger towns.

Long ago she came to the conclusion that there are no ninja in this world. As much as she searched, she never detected another chakra presence.

Now, it had been a whole year since she came to this world, and Ino decided to spend the night training. Her taijutsu had become a bit rusty and the kunoichi liked to stay as razor sharp as ever.

* * *

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was positively pissed off. She drummed her fingers on the desk, waiting for Pip, the commander of her current troops, to come into her office. As soon as the said man entered her office, Walter in his tow, the woman slapped her hand on the desk and furiously lit a cigar. "What took you so long?"

"I apologize, Sir Integra," came Walter's polite voice "it was a bit difficult to find him."

She dismissed his apology with a nod and turned toward the French commander. "Take your team and Seras, and go to the town of Tunbridge. The town is infested with ghouls. There might be more than one vampire. May god and your Majesty protect you. Amen." The orders were given, now it was up to the servants to execute.

As Walter and captain Pip Bernadotte left her office, Integra took a seat of her desk and put the half smoked cigarette off. "Alucard, come out. I know you are there."

Out of the shadows of the office, a tall, almost lanky figure emerged. Orange, circular glasses slipped a bit to reveal crimson eyes. "You called, master. What is your command?"

"Alucard, I want you to go and take a look at this situation. My orders are simple, search and destroy!"

A devilish grin appeared on the vampire's face, revealing sharp canines and the depths of his insanity. "As you wish, my master."

* * *

The town was close to London, so after a short walk Alucard stood at the edge of it, watching the glowing moon with morbid fascination. "What a beautiful night..." _(_

Alucard's musings were interrupted by the sight of an enormous ball of flames lighting the night. "Now that's interesting..."

He drew his Hellsing ARMS 13 mm Auto Anti-Freak Combat Pistol 'Jackal', and held it casually. He began walking with confident steps toward the source of the fire.

What his eyes saw gave him the surprise of the millennium. A blond girl that didn't look more than twenty stood in the middle of more then a hundred ghouls. Her eyes were steeled with determination and she looked a bit exhausted, but otherwise wound free. By the looks of it, the girl was human since Alucard could hear the steady beat of her heart and nearly smell the scent of her blood, but something was different about her.

He decided not to interfere, at least for the moment, to see what would happen.

Fortunately, Alucard didn't have to wait for long. From the mindless heard of ghouls a freak vampire emerged, a machine gun casually held in his hands. He spoke something, threatening to torture the girl, rape her then turn her into a mindless ghoul like the ones present there, but that did not interest Alucard. What caught his attention was that the girl didn't even blink, she showed no sign of fear, or surprise, and her heartbeat kept the same steady rhythm. The girl looked like she dealt with threats like these on a daily basis.

As much as it surprised Alucard, the girl's reaction angered the freak and he expressed it with a threatening growl and firing in her direction.

Being two steps ahead of him, Ino jumped out of the way, but the guy had a pretty good aim, so she found herself being forced to put a bit of chakra in her muscles.

_Remember your training Ino, remember your training. _

She focused the exact amount of chakra in her legs and used the momentum to sizzle behind him and break his neck.

Alucard was now grinning like a madman, watching the girl with his blood red eyes, amazed by this strange human. If it was even possible, his grin widened as he saw one of the other freaks point their gun at her.

Ino heard the shot, but it was too late. All she managed to do was try and get the minimal damage as she felt the bullet scratch her shoulder, leaving a bleeding, stinging gash.

The smell of her blood intoxicated him. It wasn't just that it was human blood; it was the power, pure, raw power that was mingled with it. He could feel it, making his vampire senses claw at his mind to go and drain her of all that liquid power.

He took a while to calm himself and realized that even after receiving that wound that normally made every human at least grimace, her face was still just a focused, mask of determination and... if he dared to look a bit further, he saw that she secretly enjoyed it.

_A human that enjoys carnage, that's interesting. Who... _He stopped, never finishing his thought, realizing that the human girl looked directly in his direction, her blue eyes piercing the darkness and looking into his own.

She heard him.

_It's a male, that was for sure._ She would take care of him later.

Thanks to her clan's ability, Ino managed, under the careful tutelage of her father to master the art of telepathy. Among themembers of the clan it was a normal occurrence, but with other person's she couldn't communicate, she could only hear what they're thought's are. It took only a few moment's so pinpoint him and remember his location. Now, she had something more urgent at hand.

Sure of himself, the vampire ordered the ghouls to attack her and Ino grinned devilishly. _Haven't we been through this before? _

Alucard was indeed pleased of this night. The smell of her blood heightened his senses, making him hypersensitive to each and every movement she made. The way her lips twisted in a feral grin and her muscles tightened in anticipation made his own muscles tighten with anticipation, wondering what aces does the girl have up her sleeve.

He saw the hoard of ghouls surrounding her, closing on her from every corner and just as they closed in on her, he sensed a fluctuation in her power. Soon enough, the girl was jumping high into the air, one hand glowing with a blue aura. He saw her make some strange signs with both her hands, took a deep breath, and...

**Katon. Gokakyu no jutsu!**

She practically spat fire. Alucard couldn't believe his eyes. A massive fire ball obliterated all the ghouls, making the freak vampire look at the scene with eyes as big as sausages.

Before he knew it, the freak vampire had only half of his gun in hand and a blond woman with long hair kept in a high ponytail in front of him. Her right hand was glowing with a strange, blue aura and on her face she had a displeased frown.

"I haven' got any action in a long time, you know, I expected this to be a better fight." She then

locked her eyes on something behind her, far between the trees.

He heard her, and he saw her look at him with those fierce eyes. He saw the way her hand turned blue, the way that strange aura danced at the top of her fingers like sharp razors. He saw the utter look of disgust as she plunged her hand through his skull, watching as the vampire's body turned to dust.

"Impressive."

She heard his voice coming from the trees and soon she saw his figure coming from the shadow_. Wow, he's tall. _

He was by far the tallest man she had ever seen and the way he moved, the confidence he had and how she couldn't hear all his thoughts, told Ino the man before her was no ordinary man. "Who are you? Speak fast or die." She was in no mood for games.

"Oh, that was quite rude of you, but where are my manners? My name is Alucard. I am an exterminator. A vampire exterminator." He was impressed by her boldness, so Alucard decided that this little human deserved a little attention.

She saw him take a few steps in her direction, and on instinct Ino drew one of the few remaining kunai she had from home and fell in a defensive pose. _This guy is not one I can mess with, he's gonna be a challenge. _

"What are you going to do with that, kill me?"

_No small talk, the more I talk the more I'll loose focus. _She stood on her toes, ready to strike at any sudden move, when a rustle in the leaves revealed another presence.

The kunai in her hand flew toward the movement with deadly precision, and her sensitive ninja ears heard the satisfying sound of stabbed flesh and a small yelp of pain from her victim.

She didn't have time to think twice, because the strange, tall man was behind her in a heart beat. Ino had only a moment to dodge the hit that was meant to go to the back of her head, and when she safely landed in a crouch, she came face to face with the barrel of a very big gun. At the end of it, with one finger on the trigger stood a young girl with a bloody kunai in her shoulder.

Feeling trapped between a rock and a hard place, Ino quickly made a few hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in a different part of the forest, at a safe enough distance, to formulate a plan.

She was tired, and, after tonight's fight, her chakra reserves were pretty low. For five nights, she had been fighting those beasts that transformed the villagers into mindless puppets.

At first she thought it might have been the same technique Akasuna no Sasori had used, but he was dead, and Sasori had made puppets out of humans. Those things were just rotting corpses.

_I have to think of something....that girl... she seemed to be in the same team as that tall guy. Her aura is considerably weaker than his, maybe I can... _

Yes, she got a plan.

She placed a bit of chakra in her already sore muscles and took long, soundless leaps through the trees in search of the young girl.

* * *

"Master, who was that?"

"A highly interesting creature Police girl..."

"A creature, wasn't she human?"

"Apparently, but not like any I have ever seen. This is a beautiful night indeed."

In the cover of shadows, Ino spotted her target and placed her hands in the well known symbol. _Shinteshin no jutsu. _

Seras's eyes widened for a moment as she felt someone else take control of her body and mind. Now, Ino was in full control of Seras's body and mind.

"We should return, master. Our job here is done."

Alucard eyed his fledging for a moment before nodding. "Ladies first, Police girl."

A bit suspicious, but still playing along Ino went on first. It took only a few steps for Alucard to knock her out unconscious and allow her to fall face first in the dirt.

"Nice try Blondie, but I made Police girl, I know everything about her." He stopped for a moment as Seras recovered consciousness and rubbed the back of her head.

"Master, she was in my head, taking control of me, I am so sorry."

"Quiet, Police girl. Don't you smell it?" His usual, insane grin was in place, the eyes behind his glasses filling with glee. "Blood, her blood."

He quickly went in the direction where the delicious smell came from and soon, in the cover of shadows, he found the girl lying on the grass unconscious with a scratch on her forehead right where Seras bashed her head on the ground.

"Interesting, don't you think, Police girl?"

In a moment, Seras was by her side, looking at the woman that couldn't have been one or two years older than herself.

"She's beautiful..."

Alucard let a crazy chuckle loose, enough to bring unpleasant chills on Seras's back. He picked the girl up and lead the way, expecting her to follow, which she did obediently.

* * *

**A/N: So.... this is it! Please tell me your opinion about the idea. **

**And don't forget to review!! ;)  
**

**Kisses,**

**Ity**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that I had originally placed this as a Naruto story, but since the action will be in the Hellsing universe, I changer the category. I hope you guys like it so far, because I'm having fun! To tell you the truth I have no idea what the main plot is, but I'm looking forward to building it. **

**Chapter edited by snipa. **

**Thanks a lot for all the reviews! I'm expecting more :D:D

* * *

  
**

Integra stood in her office, quietly smoking a cigar and taking care of some unwanted paperwork, when the polite knock that could only belong to Walter was heard. "Come in, Walter."

"Good evening ,Sir Integral. I... I believe you should come and see this."

Lifting an elegant brow, Integra put her cigar out and lifted herself from the chair. "This had better be good."

"Oh, I assure you Sir, it will be... interesting."

As they descended the stairs to the lower levels of the house, Integra wondered if she wanted to see what had happened. Walter opened a door and Integra was stupefied. She saw Alucard near a bed with a woman on it. The woman looked to be a couple of years younger than herself than herself.

"Alucard..." her hiss was menacing, and the low tone in which she had said his name said nothing good of her mood. "not another one!"

"Master, it is so good to see you tonight. My mission was successful and rather, uneventful I might say. Actually, because of this girl here, I had nothing to do."

Yet again an aristocratic brow was arched as a frown appeared on her face. "Explain yourself!"

"This human girl has incredible powers, master. She killed a at least a hundred on ghouls and two freaks on her own. She had probably killed more, since our troops didn't have much action either." the ever present grin widened even more as he was Integra's amazed eyes. "She also took control of Police girl's mind."

Integra's eyes widened at the words Alucard's told her, amazed that a seemingly fragile girl like her could have so much power. "Are you sure she is human?"

"She looks human, smells human, but she's more."

"I see. Keep her here. We'll see who and what she is in the morning."

* * *

The next day came and passed, and as night descended, Ino opened her eyes.

"Urgh..." she groaned, taking a hand to her head, then realized she was in an unfamiliar room."Kuso!"

Her chakra levels were better, so she thought an escape was possible, but then again she had no idea where she was.

Ino didn't get the chance to finish her train of thought, when someone opened the door. Before they could enter, she was already chakra glued to the ceiling.

"What the? Walter, alert all guards! Our guest has ran away!"

From her position she could see that the one who spoke was a blond woman dressed in men's clothes.

"Yes, Sir Integra." The butler was just about to exit the room when Alucard materialized himself.

"There is no need to alert the troops. She is right here."

She saw him look up, and now that his hat and glasses were gone, Ino could see his blood red eyes. She decided that since she was caught, there was no need to hide anymore, so released herself and graciously landed on the floor.

Integra tried to hide her amazement the best she could. The girl wasn't too tall, but neither as short as Seras was. She had long blond hair, held up in a high ponytail and piercing sky blue eyes. Thin, and looking quite fragile, the girl inspired anything but the power Alucard said she had. However, at a closer look Integra could see a certain confidence and elegance in her posture, the type you see in life long warriors.

"Who are you?" Integra used her most demanding voice, imposing authority all the way to the bone.

Yet, the girl did not move a muscle. She looked Integra in the eye, yet expressed nothing. She was blank.

"What was your purpose in killing those freaks?" still nothing.

After a few moments, as if she analyzed all the possibilities her answer would take her to, the girl answered.

"They attacked me. I defended myself."

Integra gave a small nod. "Who do you work for? Did Iscariot send you to spy on me?"

That was when the girl's face reflected an emotion. Confuse. "I have no knowledge of whom Iscarion is."

"Where are you from? Your accent is strange."

Again, no answer. Out of patience, Integra gave Alucard the sign to read her thoughts, and apparently her servant found that order amusing since his grin widened as he circled the girl like a predator.

"I can't ,master. I can not read her mind. She won't let me."

Ino eyed the man suspiciously. _What is he? And... if I tell them, would they believe me? No, I am a shinobi of Konoha, I will not betray my village no matter what! Not in this life, or the next! _Her resolve strengthened, Ino decided to give them only bits of information.

"I am not from this world. I have been thrown here a year ago from another dimension. I managed to learn the language and some of the customs, but I still don't know much."

Interested at this change of attitude, Integra decided to give the girl a second chance.

"I would wish to continue this discussion in my office. My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You may call me Sir, or Sir Integra."

Ino gave the woman a respectful bow. She saw that the woman was strong, much like Tsunade, and after she took a glimpse of her mind, she saw there were no malicious intentions there.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir Integra. Yamanaka Ino. Ino is just fine." She then gave a small smile.

A bit surprised at the beginning, but recovering as fast as only Integra could, she answered with a stern voice. "Come."

* * *

They entered the large office with Waller in tow. Soon, Alucard entered the room through his favorite route, the walls. As Integra took a seat and lit a cigarette, she motioned for Ino to seat on one of the chairs.

"Yamanaka Ino, as I have said before, we continue the discussion here. I do not trust you, and I have no intention of trusting your presence here until you give me reason to do otherwise. Now tell me, who are you working for?"

Ino watched the woman, every ninja fiber of her being alert. She expected interrogation, torture, even death but she willed herself not to fear. _They are not of my world, they know nothing of my world or Konoha. For them, I am an enemy, possibly a spy; Gain their trust and I gain another day to live, another chance to one day go back home. _

With these thoughts firmly planted in her mind, Ino straightened her position even more and strengthened her mind barriers against the man called Alucard.

"I am a shinobi. A warrior born to fight and protect my village. As I said, I am not of this world, however, through a most unfortunate event, due to a jutsu, I was sent here."

"Jutsu?"

"Yes Sir Integra, jutsu. A jutsu is a....shinobi technique."

"Like the ones you did?" This time it was Alucard's smooth voice, and Ino could swear she felt the evil grin on his lips.

"Like the ones I did."

While taking another drag from her cigarette, Integra took a while to examine the girl in front of her. She looked relatively fragile, very easy to underestimate, but even her eyes could see the power hidden in her blue orbs. _She is certainly more that meets the eye. _

"What were you doing in Tunbridge during the ghoul infestation?"

Her eyes were looking straight into Itegra's inquiring ones, showing no intention of looking away. "As I said, I was sent here, and dropped in that town. Someone took care of me and taught me the language that I know speak. A few days ago, a group of people arrived into town, looking for a place to stay for the night. Their request was granted, and by the end of the night they had already killed half of the townsmen. They slaughtered them mercilessly, torturing them until they were near death, then turned them into the monsters you call ghouls. At first, I was taken by surprise and since I had no knowledge of my enemy, I was forced to fall back into the woods. I tried to save a few wounded people, but to my surprise, no matter how much I tried to heal them, they still transformed. At days, I planned my battle moves and prepared traps, at night I hunted them down. I realized soon that I was the only normal person in the area and that they were after me, trying at any cost to kill me or turn me as well. By all means I tried to keep that from happening as I was discovering their weaknesses. In the last days, mostly the night when the members of your organization arrived, I had became weakened and my chakra reserves were low, but I had managed to kill if not all, at least most of them. That is all."

It was like doing a mission report and Ino felt in her element as she described the facts one by one, stating the important events, not missing a thing. Seemingly, Integra was pleased as well since she addressed the kunoichi with a small smirk.

"I see that you have done this before, reporting."

She gave a sheepish laugh, remembering the countless mission rapports she had presented or written. "You have no idea."

Again, Integra was a bit surprised. The emotions of the girl standing in front of her seemed so volatile; it was almost strange. But then again, who was she to say what was strange and what was not, she had a madman as a servant.

"You mentioned something about chakra...."

"Ah, yes! Chakra is the spiritual energy. It's like the life force. A ninja with no chakra has nothing. Chakra blends with the life energy."

Alucard's grin grew wider. _That is why her blood emanates such power..._

"What about your abilities, Ino?"

"I apologize Sir Integra, but I can't share that information with you. Now, if you would please excuse me, I wish to return to my room."

With a hand sign, Integra dismissed her, motioning for Walter to lead the girl to her appointed room. After the two were gone, Integra turned to the grinning servant in the shadows.

"What are your thoughts about this one, Alucard? You brought her."

"I believe she is one to keep. He power is amazing. I have never seen such in a human."

"Hmmm... however, one with such power is also hard to control and by all means I don't know any method to control her power."

Another drag and Alucard could already see the wheels spinning in Integra's head, analyzing everything to make the best decision. He already knew that his master was short on men, and the girl would be a most precious acquisition to the organization, but now he waited to see what idea Integra came up with as to keep the girl here and keep her loyal.

"Servant, you will present Yamanaka Ino with the proposition of working for us. I do not accept failure! Do whatever it takes!!"

For a moment, Alucard was very surprised of his master's demand, but soon realized that Integra was serious. After giving a bow and flashing his trademark grin, he disappeared into the shadows and to Ino's room.

* * *

Inside her bathroom, Ino watched the woman looking at her from the mirror. "You are not going home anymore, accept it, live with it. Forget everyone you knew and start all over....But...I can't just leave them behind, I can't forget them...."

"Some might say you are crazy, talking to yourself like that."

Oh, she knew to whom that voice belonged to. She imagined him standing there, all smug, grinning at her, happy with his smart remark. _Why you..._

With ninja speed, she turned around, aiming a punch to his jaw, sending the vampire flying to the other end of the room.

Oh, how much joy that punch brought him. He felt his broken jaw meld back and for a brief moment just relished in the pain brought to him by such strength. Then, his grin grew wider as he rose and walked toward her, measuring her posture, the leisure in which she waited for a battle to start; like she'd been doing it all life.

"Nasty character, Blondie!"

"Speak for yourself, baka!"

"Talking words in your tongue won't save you." with menacing steps, he approached her and with each step he saw bits of her confidence slip away. _Soon she'll be begging, just like all the others. _

He disappeared and quickly materialized behind her, grabbing her hands and twisting them painfully behind her back.

"It wasn't very nice of you to cause me pain, Blondie. Now I must repay the service done." with those words, he twisted her wrist, causing the ligaments to twist painfully and the bone to crack.

The shrill sound of pain coming from her rosy lips was like melody to his ears, and watching her pretty face contorted in pain stirred the beast inside of him. It made his fangs grow larger, and intensified the need for her blood.

He was pulled back to reality when he felt pain seep into his hands. He was forced to release her arm, but he did receive a nasty gash in his chest. Ignoring the pain, he saw the girl jump back in the opposite side of the room as her hand glowed with a blue aura, healing the broken arm meticulously.

"Aren't you going to beg me to spare your life, Blondie?"

The look she gave him was razor sharp and dripping with poison."I never beg! I will never bow to the unworthy! That is my ninja way!" The glow on her hand became sharper, her body falling into a battle stance unknown to Alucard.

"Good." His grin widened tenfold. "Welcome to Hellsing, Blondie. From now on we are allies so keep your energy for what matters."

"N-nani?" Surprised was an understatement. Ino had no idea what the tall man was talking about. "Aren't you going to ask me if I want to?"

Halfway out of the room Alucard turned, the now usual grin widened. "I know you do."

Her mouth fell open in amazement, then was quickly replaced with anger.

The vampire's grin grew even wider when her fist went up in the air, and she began screaming profanities in her language while waving her fist at him. A maniacal laugh rumbled in his chest when she finally articulated words that he could understand. "I'll get you for getting inside my mind! Stop standing there and laughing!!"

He disappeared before the blond actually came after him and the agreement fell; his master wouldn't like it if he failed.

* * *

The next morning, Ino woke up to see a uniform on a nearby chair. It was similar to Seras's, the Hellsing code of arms firmly in place. She quickly stripped of her clothes, took a shower and then took another look at the uniform. "It's....uncomfortable."

Her eyes scanned the room for something sharp. Finally, she found a (pair of) scissor(s) in one of the drawers and began to cut the skirt on the side for better leg movement. Beneath the skirt she wore a pair of short, black clinging shorts similar to her ninja shorts. Army boots completed the outfit.

After finishing with all these, Ino's stomach gave a low rumble, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a long time.

Since she knew little to nothing about the layout of the house, she was a bit afraid not to get lost, but the lack of food made her exit the room and wander the corridors in search of the kitchen. Damn_ this house is big!_

"Miss Yamanaka, I see the uniform fits you._"_

_Ino quickly turned around, surprised she had not heard the old retainer. Then again, all she could think about was food, but she still gave herself a mental slap. _"Oh, Walter. Yes, they are perfect! How did you know my size?"

"Ah, that. Alucard told me."

Indeed, it took a moment to process the information, but when she did.... "WHAT??" … Ino unleashed one of the screams that made her legendary in Konoha. "That perverted, evil, annoying bastard!!!" With her fist high into the air, Ino demanded justice. "Where is he? I'll teach him!!"

With his voice as polite as ever, Walter tried to get the kunoichi's attention. "Miss Yamanaka, Alucard is sleeping for the day."

"Huh? What do you mean sleeping? It's already late!!"

Remembering that Ino had no idea of what was happening in this world, Walter began guiding her toward the kitchen. "Come, have something to eat, and Sir Integra will later explain everything."

After eating something, Ino was guided to Integra's office where she made acquaintance with the basics. What vampires were, and how you could kill them. Integra also explained everything else there is to know about vampire knowledge and then put her into theme with their freak problem. Thoughtfully, Ino assimilated every detail, amazing Integra with how fast she could learn and memorize things. When faced with her surprised look, Ino just gave a giggle and a: "It's part of my training. Usually on missions you have to remember specific details really quick."

As night came, Ino was sent to meet with Seras and get acquainted with the troops. Before leaving, Integra stopped her for last minute information.

"Tomorrow night, you will join Alucard and Seras in missions together with the troops. Walter will provide you with guns."

"No." She stood in the doorway, posture stiff.

"No?"

Yamanaka Ino was a bossy woman. Even though while on Tsunade's tutelage, she had to temper herself since Tsunade was even more bossy, and her wrath was something not to be desired, Ino was still bossy, by nature. "I will not use fire weapons. I am a shinobi; I am a weapon. I will have my own weapons back."

Integra never enjoyed when her men disobeyed her orders, but she had a vague feeling that if she didn't go with her request, Ino would not fight at all.

"Very well. I will arrange with Walter for new weapons. He will search for you to ask about specifications."

A satisfied grin, one that Integra realized, look so much alike Alucard's, only less insane, crossed Ino's lips.

"Thank you, Sir Integra."

* * *

The night came and went by, so did the other day.

She had met the troops, a bunch of leering perverts. Also, Walter came to her to ask for weapon design. She made him a sketch, showing him how to make kunai, shuriken, senbon and a black nodachi . All the weapons were made of holy silver and had been dipped in holy water.

Strapping the kunai holster to her leg, and the rest of the shuriken, kunai and senbon, together with a few exploding tags she had recently made into her weapon's pouch, and the nodachi strapped to her belt in the back. Ino was ready to battle and currently waiting for Seras and the rest of the troops to arrive.

"Oh, hey there beautiful! You're here early."

Ino didn't like the Wild Geese much. They were loud, unorganized and mostly a bunch of perverts. However she payed little attention to them. They stood no chance in a fight with her, so they didn't pose much of a threat.

The thought barely left her mind that she heard a low growl behind her. _Growl? _She abruptly turned around, her blond pony tail flying wildly. "You?!?"

Alucard had the man pinned to the wall, fangs bared while he spoke in a low, clear voice. "I believe you owe the lady an apology."

"I-I'm s-sory...I d-didn't mean to!" The man was shuttering like a leaf when Alucard released him to the floor.

Just in time as Seras entered the hallway, the rest of the Geese behind her with Pip as their leader.

"Master, Ino! Good evening!"

Seras's greeting was ignored by both parties. Ino flashed daggers at Alucard while he grinned madly at her.

"You! I have no need for you to watch my back!"

"On the contrary Blondie, you will realize it is very profitable if I do."

"Hmph! I can take care of myself just fine!" Her voice seemed to raise in volume with each word. "I have no need of your help! I'd better not be in the debt of someone like you!!"

And each time Ino's voice became louder, his grin grew wider, fangs glinting in the light. "Like me, heh? A monster??"

"Keh, monster? A monster doesn't choose to be like he is! You are an ingrate, a psychotic madman with severe sadistic and masochistic tendencies!"

He laughed. The kind of laugh that sent chills on your spine. The kind of laugh that would freeze the blood in your veins. Finally, after a few moments he stopped."And Blondie, you choose to be a bitch! Care to challenge that?" He took out his Jackal to emphasize the meaning.

The nodachi was out of it's sheath with a distinguish sound that felt like music to Ino's ears. "Oh, I'm on it skinny!"

"Stop this nonsense! Alucard! What is the meaning of this??"

The booming voice of Integra filled the hallway, efficiently quieting everyone and getting the attention of both parties.

"Ah, Master." Alucard kept his gun aimed at Ino, but his grin regressed to his normal one. "I was just teaching Blondie here a lesson in gratitude."

"Gratitude ain't something I'm going to show you!"

"Enough!" She had enough of both their childish antics. "You are forbidden to fight each other! Keep that temper for the enemy!!" When Integra was sure that both Alucard and Ino were calm and saw their weapons being put away, she continued, now in a more usual tone. "You know the mission! Search and destroy! May God and your Majesty be with you. Amen."

As Alucard gave him master a mocking bow, Ino quickly turned around, nose high in the air, and with incredible strength, grabbed Seras by the hand and dragged her along.

"Come Seras, the level of testosterone is much to high for a girl to handle around here. Besides," she added with a charming smile, nearly hugging the young fledging. "I am bored to death, and a little chat would do me good."

Amazed that Ino, a human girl could drag her on like that, Seras felt the need to comply and even shied away a bit at the girl's boldness. "Ummm, sure..." Truth be told, she did need someone to talk to.

"Great!" With a high squeal and sparkles in her eyes, Ino began the series of questions that got out even the darkest secret out of somebody. "Now, first you just have to tell me how you became a vampire!"

"Well you see, Master...."

"Ah, that git! Let's change the subject. Tell me about you. You know Seras, I have the feeling that we will be very good friends."

From afar, Alucard watched the two girls enter the car that transported the troops with Ino keeping Seras in a vice grip and bombarding her with questions, making his fledging submit to her will and answer. He had no doubt that the strange, long haired girl would be able to rob Seras of even her darkest secrets, but seeing her so exuberant was a change.

"This will be an interesting night."

* * *

**A/N: This is it! PLease tell me your opinions and if you have some ideas, I'd be more than happy to listen. :D **

**Read& Review!!!  
**

**Kisses, **

**Ity**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Well, first of all, I apologise for the delay, but my studies are killing me! I barely have time to breathe and free time is truly a treat. **Anyway, I tried to put something together for you guys and I hope you like it.

**I eagerly wait for your reviews and suggestions. **

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Hokage-sama, the mission report."

"Aw, man, Shikamaru, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Naruto, just Naruto."

The smile the genius gave was only halfway true, as his eyes still remained sad and troubled. "Sure, Naruto."

Realising his friend's distress, Naruto quickly rose from his desk to pat him on the shoulder. "Any news on Ino-chan?"

"Barely. Inoichi-san searched the bastard's head and found out he used some strange jutsu and sent her to another dimension."

"Ha! That's great news!" The sparkle of determination shone once more in the young Hokage's eyes. "All we have to do now is find out how he did it and bring her back!"

Shikamaru watched his leader with a stunned look. _Even after all you've been through, Naruto, sometimes you are such an idiot._

Seeing the look in his friend's eyes, Naruto steeled his eyes in determination.

"I've lost too many friends Shikamaru.... I'm not going to abandon one in need."

Slowly, the confident smile crept upon his face. "

Ino is alive, waiting for us to come for her! I'm sure of it! She's a tough girl, don't worry! We'll bring Ino back, and this is a promise, believe it!"

This time, Shikamaru's smile was genuine. "Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

They arrived at the old mansion where the ghoul infection was said to be. Alucard motioned for Seras to follow him, and, probably out of pure chivalry, Pip offered to be the one that took care of their new recruit.

"Mademoiselle Ino, come wisz me, I will keep you safe."

Ino measured the man from head to toe. Compared to an average nin, the man look like he had never lifted a pound in his whole life.

"With all the respect, sir, you are in no measure to protect me. I would say it might be the other way around, I will protect all of you, so if you will excuse me, I have some scouting to do."

As he watched her retreating back and the way she jumped on the mansion roof, with the ease of a cat, the Frenchman couldn't help but say: "Zat iz one hell of a woman."

* * *

After surveying the mansion from above, Ino decided to enter and see how things presented themselves.

She was a bit disturbed that no one seemed to have a steady plan and that the only orders were "Search and destroy", but then again, she wasn't in the ninja world anymore.

The kunoichi quietly entered through a window and spread her chakra to sense any nearby presence.

_About ten in the next room and five down the hall... Good. _

She took a few kunai in her left hand, about five senbon in her mouth, checked her shuriken pouch, and with the nodachi in her right hand, Ino was ready to kill.

The five ghouls down the hallway barely realized what happened, that the kunai went through their skulls. Blood splashed everywhere and behind the fallen bodies a grin appeared on Ino's face.

* * *

On the lower levels, Seras was making as much of a massacre as her new human friend did, the smell of blood awakening her vampire instinct.

Bits of flesh flew around her as rivers of blood were flooding the ground beneath her feet. The Harkonnen recharged with each blast as Seras's feet crushed another skull, her now crimson eyes watching the splattered brains with morbid fascination.

In a dark corner, Alucard watched his fledging with pride.

Yes_, Police Girl, feel the power, listen to your instinct, kill. You are a creature of the night. You left your pitiful human life behind to become one. Now kill, kill to live, kill from pleasure, rip the dead hearts from their chest and crush it in your fist, feel the warm liquid flow through your hands, live Police Girl, live as the undead that you are!_

The grin widened, mirroring his own_. "Yes, my Master."_

* * *

Her hands were coated in blood as she slashed through the hoards with grace. She slashed and stabbed without blinking an eye, her face a mask on determination and focus.

Heads flew and blood splashed on the already death coated walls.

In a far away corner,behind round spectacles, a pair of green eyes watched her with interest.

She had felt it; through the chakra net she had placed on the floor, she had felt him. After killing the last ghoul, with shinobi speed, Ino launched two senbon at the intruder. The maximum range she could spit them was ten meters. However, with a little chakra, she could reach fourteen.

The sharp weapons reached their destination and the new enemy was revealed.

"Ye are interesting, child. At first I thought ye were a abomination, but ye did not reach to my holly barrier, it does not affect ye."

"Who are you? Speak fast or die!"

"No need to be hasty, child. Vatican Division thirteen, the Iscariot. Paladin Alexander Anderson. Who are ye, child?"

"None of your business." She gripped her nodachi tighter, falling in a battle pose.

Though the man showed no sign of violence, Ino knew better. His mind was like an open book to her, and the sickening thoughts she found were unforgivable.

Apparently the Iscariot was a big enemy of Hellsing and in the past he had done terrible things to Seras and Alucard. If Alucard was able to take care of himself, Seras was another story, and since the vampire was her new friend, she wasn't going to forgive him any-time soon.

"Ye have no need to attack child. I shall save you from the pagan claws of Hellsing and God shall forgive ye."

With a grin that would make even Alucard pale, Ino spoke, slow, so that the words would register in his mind.

"I need no saviour."

She placed a small amount of chakra in her legs and dashed toward the priest. A deep slash across his stomach, made her sure he would suffer a slow, painful death.

Sheathing her sword, Ino prepared to leave when she felt the presence behind her move. _It can't be! I made sure the hit was perfect! _

She quickly drew a kunai and made a few laps that ensured her a safe distance.

Anderson's laugh echoed through the empty walls, giving Ino the chills. His eyes held an insane glint, all traces of the peaceful priest long gone.

"Dust to dust. For dust thou art, and unto dust thou shall return."

Two bayonets were in his hands and Ino watched in awe as his wound simply healed in front of her eyes.

_Whoa! Not even I, with my medical jutsu can't heal that fast! What is he? _

The weapons flew in her direction and Ino found herself falling into defence. The number of blades seemed endless and she found it more difficult to dodge.

He sent another wave of blades and watched how she seemed to dance through them.

"I am a mediator of God! I am the instrument that delivers the punishment of heaven!"

After studying her moves for a few moments, he drew his knives and began walking in her direction.

"Our mission is t' punish any heretic who would deny the word of God! We will crush yer unholy body and salt th' earth w' yer dust! Amen!"

With blinding speed he moved and appeared behind her. Shit! He's as fast as a shinobi!

The situation called for extreme measures. She enhanced her muscles with chakra to out speed the paladin and as she landed in a crouch, her hands started to glow blue. The kunoichi leaped toward him, shattering the blades in her way.

Anderson moved fast, and his blade stock seemed endless. A few managed to reach her, giving Ino a multitude of scratches. About ten blades came toward her and as she dodged and shattered them with her chakra, the priest dashed toward her.

Warm liquid started to pour from the deep gash she had. After a quick check, the situation wasn't so pretty._ The damn priest had made a pretty deep cut, _she was going to need a while to heal it. However, the loss of blood made her dizzy and right now, stopping the bleeding was first priority.

He saw she was wounded and in his mind, the paladin was proud. Drawing another bayonet, he began approaching her crouched form with slow steps.

"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle."

_

* * *

  
_

Alucard's senses suddenly spiked.

Blood...her blood.

His eyes filled with rage as tendrils of shadow transported him to the battle scene.

* * *

Anderson's grin widened as he saw his arch enemy appearing in front of his current pray.

"Vampire, came to meet your death?"

There was no insane grin on his lips, only a menacing growl escaped Alucard's lips.

"Catholic,I am going to fill your flesh with my jackal's bullets."

Blood began to flow in every direction as the man of God and the No Life King clashed. Each time Anderson got shot, he would regenerate and Alucard, well he was just unable to die.

Ino retreated into a corner to heal her wound and watched as the two battled. Damn bastard! This is my fight!

Pissed off was an understatement for how Ino felt. The killer instinct inside her reached colossal levels as she watched Alucard smugly fight what happened to be probably the only worthy enemy she would meet in this world.

Rising to her feet, the kunoichi turned around, ramming a kunai in the freaks eye. She felt him a long time ago and right now he was the perfect target to release her frustration.

"Are you responsible for this?".

All she received was a snarl.

"You picked a bad moment to fuck with me!"

The fingertips on her hand glowed with chakra and with one twisted grin, she rammed a hand through the freak's chest, relinquishing in the feeling of soft tissue before she brutally ripped his heart out and crushed it in her fist.

It wasn't enough. Hot rage filled her veins and without thinking she threw ten kunai in Alucard's direction, securely pinning him to the nearest wall.

"Blondie, this is no game, let me go!"

He could still smell her blood, filling his senses, covering the stench of death. She was alive and the pure rage in her eyes made even him have second thoughts about challenging her now.

Ino didn't even hear Alucard's words, her mind had one target alone. Making the hand seals in a blur, she took air in her lungs, exhaling a stream of fire in the paladin's direction.

Anderson barely had time to escape as the fire of hell itself came toward him. Now he knew, she had to be a demon or who knows what other creature of the darkness.

Ino felt his presence disappear.

"Kuso! He got away!"

She felt tired, the blood loss had made her feel dizzy and her chakra was a bit low. However, there was no need to let the arrogant vampire know that.

With confident steps she went to him, took the silver kunai out of him and placed them back in her pouch. All this time the hadn't looked in his eyes, not even once.

___I fear that if I look at him, I will break. The wound hurts so much and.... I feel so sleepy.... _

"Blondie?" No answer; she continued to look down. "Ino?"

Someone called her_. ____Yes, Ino, that is my name...._

She lifted her eyes and met crimson eyes.___He looks.... worried? Why would he be worried?_

Alucard saw the kunoichi lift her head and look into her eyes. She was as pale as death, her eyes glazed and empty. He frowned_. ____Some thing's wrong... _

_"Ino?"_

"You said my name..." that was the last thing she said before letting go and embracing the darkness of unconsciousness.

_

* * *

  
_

"Master, will she be OK?"

"It depends on how much she wants to live, Police Girl."

"Actually, miss Victoria, it depends on how lucky miss Ino is. Unfortunately, her blood is something we have never seen before. The doctors don't know what to give her. All we can do is wait."

They were in the hospital wing of the Hellsing mansion. Ino lay in a bed, the doctor's monitoring her state in permanence. All they could do was stop the bleeding and close the wound since her body seemed to reject any type of blood they tried to transfuse.

Four days had passed since the Anderson encounter. Seras had brought her flowers every day, remembering that Ino once said she loved them. Integra came once to talk with the doctors, but most of the time she spent in her office.

Alucard got one hell of a yelling fit from his master for not protecting her and how if she were to lose Ino and her precious abilities it would be on his account. He endured everything obediently, already visualizing how it would be to have a new fledging.

He even came to see her e few times; his visits were always short. The smell of her blood still lingered in the air and in the fourth day, for the first time, Alucard took his time to actually look at her.

Her blond hair was loose and it no longer covered her face, allowing the vampire to examine her features.

___So calm..._

Even he had to admit that the girl in front of him was beautiful. Her delicate feminine features, long lashes, full, rosy lips and creamy skin...He examined them like it was the first time he saw her. Her hands, though delicate at first glance wore the calluses gained from weapon dealing and years of training. A few scars braced her arms, each telling the tale of a battle, yet adding to her beauty.

___Deceitful...that's you Blondie..._

As if on cue, her body stirred and sky blue eyes opened for the firs time in four days. Her vision was foggy, mind still dizzy and asleep. The bed was soft, and the smell of medicine told her she was in a hospital.

___Am I, back in Konoha? _A figure stood next to her bed. He looked tall, with dark hair. Ino's hope rose.___Who else could it be? _

"Shikamaru! Ore misu maro!"(Shikamaru!I missed you!)

In a second she got up and hugged him to death. She did miss him a lot. Cristal tears began to leak from her eyes as pent up emotions burst out.

"Warui Shikamaru. Watashi kirai tsukuru maro shinpai. Warui." (Sorry Shikamaru. I hate to make you worry. Sorry.)

He was at a total loss of words. Setting aside the fact that he didn't understand one word she uttered, the girl seemingly confused him with some Shikamaru and was now crying her heart out on his shoulder.

He hated crying women, they were so...pitiful. "...Ino?"

"Hai, Shika-...."

Even through her tear clouded eyes she could see that there were crimson orbs watching her, not dark gray ones. Her eyes widened in understanding as the world seemed to crumble to dust.

He grinned and that grin seemed to mock her.

___I showed weakness in front of the devil... I... I actually thought it was over, just a bad dream...._

Ino learned one thing from Tsunade better than all the other teachings. How to hide your sadness in anger_. ____Angry is good, I can deal with angry. _She didn't even need to much help. Alcard's sick amusement was all the fuel she needed. Her eyes burned with rage.

"I hate you!!"

It was too late for the vampire to dodge. His jaw took the full hit of a chakra punch delivered with such hate it made his blood stir.

___Damn, that girl can deliver a punch. _

He began to laugh, enjoying the feel of raw pain, the way his jaw slowly clicked back into place. Ten fractures with just one punch.... "Good Blondie, hate me, hate the monster, loath to kill me, hate me!"

By now she was on her feet, all wires disconnected. Her breath came in shallow pants as the flames of hell burned in her eyes.

Her hands gleamed with blue chakra and she moved with amazing speed, crushing his skull and making a large gash over his chest. She fell on top of him, straddling him with her thighs as she punched the life out of him.

"You...have no idea....how it is...."

Her hands were coated in his blood and the stark white of her hospital gown turned to crimson. Her blond hair fell around them in a curtain, it's golden color blending crimson. Drops of blood were of her face as she continued to punch him.

Soon, the hits no longer had chakra, their vigor becoming weak as hate turned to despair.

She collapsed on top of him, silent sobs wracking her body. "I just...want to go home..."

The strain proved to be too much for her weakened body. The kunoichi collapsed, leaving Alucard in a bloody mess, on the floor, an unconscious girl on top of him.

_

* * *

  
_

_"_I see...so Hellsing has another abomination on their disposal. Tell me Anderson, what can this new monster do?"

Enrico Maxwell stood at his highly expensive desk, dressed in a priceless suit a silver cross dangling on his neck. He delicately held a cup of coffee in his right hand, occasionally taking sips.

"She is something I have never seen. Stronger that the vampire's child, thou seems to be human. She does not react to any holy barrier, or silver, yet she moves with inhuman speed. Her hands have a blue aura surrounding them, cutting anything in it's path. And she spits fire..."

"Fire, Anderson, be reasonable!"

The paladin's eyes grew large, despair etched in every feature. "Yer must believe me Enrico, she spits fire, I'm telling you!"

"Calm down Anderson...and have a little respect."

Obedient, Anderson bowed his head a little. "Forgive me, archbishop."

"Now, what you tell me is very interesting." He rose from his chair, his right eye winching, an insane grin revealing his teeth. "We must take this abomination, this demon! Cripple Hellsing, crush the protestant pagans!!"

* * *

Ino woke up in her room. She was still in the hospital gown, full of blood from head to toe. _His blood....Wha?_ _Why do I care whose blood is it? _

She tried to get out of the bed, but immediately winched. During her nervous fit, the stitches broke, reopening the wound. _By the looks of it, he didn't clean the wound, not to talk about bandaging. _The long gash across her stomach looked awful. Broken skin and loose thread ends, all mingled with caked blood.

With careful movements, she got out of the bed and went toward the bathroom. She took a kunai, slashed her robe open and allowed it to fall on the floor. Beneath the robe, her body was covered in blood.

She was tired, maybe that's why she hadn't felt the dark presence in her room, or maybe she just had more important things to do than notice his eyes drinking in the grotesque picture she formed right now. No matter the reason, she didn't sense him, so he didn't back away, curious of her future actions.

It hurt, and in her mind, Ino was already cursing the inapt doctors for not giving her antibiotics. _Shit, it got infected! _

She quickly washed the wound with warm water, removing the blood, then quickly opened the first aid kit. After rummaging through it for a while, she grabbed the disinfectant, put a towel in her mouth and began pouring over the wound.

His ears could hear a muffled scream as his eyes followed her pained expression. _Stupid, brave little Blondie, playing doctor. _

After the wound was disinfected, Ino made a few hand signs, activating her medical chakra an began probing the area. Luckily for her, the infection didn't spread too much. She placed a small amount of chakra on her nerves, numbing them completely. _Good, not I can begin. _

Oh, he was curious at what she would do. He saw her stand, pour water in a bowl and place it in the bathroom. Then she took the sheets, ripped them in two strands and tied her legs to the sink. She then carefully disinfected her hands and the blue chakra once more began to surround her palms.

_OK Ino, calm down, it's just like Tsunade taught you... focus. _She once more stuffed her mouth with a towel, placed a hand above the water and on her fingertips, medium sized bubbles of water stood.

At this moment, Alucard was close to what you could call amazed. He had no idea what the girl planned to do, what he did know was that she had an infection, he could smell it in her blood, and if she didn't go to a doctor soon she might die.

Her hands trembled. _Get a hold of yourself! Focus of die! _Carefully, she kept the water bubbles glued to her fingertips. Her hand was now above the wound. _Here we go! _Guiding it with chakra, Ino sent the liquid into her body and veins to capture the infection.

He heard her scream again, scream in agony; it felt like music to his ears. He was eager to see her pained expression, but only got determination and focus. A bit disappointed, still intrigued, he continued to watch.

She found it! Placing chakra in her other hand, Ino guided the infected water and sucked it back through the wound. The process was repeated until there was no trace of infection in her body. Panting, Ino took the towel from her mouth. The worst part was done. Sweat streaked her brow and every nerve in her body felt sensitive from the early fit of pain.

Crimson eyes drank in the view she presented. With only blood soaked breast bindings covering her chest and a small pair of underwear to cover her most intimate parts, all soaked in blood, his blood, vulnerable and bleeding.... his fangs grew larger as it became more difficult to control himself. _How sweet would her blood be? The taste of power...._

With careful movements Ino sealed the wound_. It will leave a scar.... _Although healed, the flesh was still tender, so she made sure to be extra careful with it while she washed the rest of her body. After exiting the shower, her senses spiked. She quickly put on a pair of bra and panties and exited the room, a thick roll on bandages in her hand.

"Since you are here, make yourself useful. I can't get bandaged on my own." She turned around, holding the gauze high into the air.

A large hand took it and the sound of unwrapped package was heard. "Quite a spectacle you've made. I should have killed you for attacking me, Blondie."

He began to wrap it around her, his moves surprisingly gentle. _He is warm...that or I am as cold as death. _

A chuckle flowed her thought. _Both, Blondie. You know, being a vampire doesn't necessarily mean you have to be cold. _

_Ino's eyes widened in surprise. I guess I'm too tired to keep my barrier's up. _"So why didn't you? Kill me I mean..." She winched a bit when his thumb accidentally brushed the tender wound flesh.

"Hmph...I have my orders." He ripped the gauze with his claws, carefully tucking the loose end. "Integra wants to see you."

"Yeah. Oh, and, Alucard! Sorry for confusing you with Shikamaru..." She didn't dare to turn around, not wanting the vampire to see the blush on her cheeks. However, there was no answer, so Ino decided to see what was the vampire doing. _He's better not look through my drawers! _

"Alucard?" The room was empty, no sign of the No Life King. Slowly but surely, anger began to accumulate. "ALUCARD YOU BASTARD!!!" naturally, pain followed. "Oww, I'm gonna get you for letting me talk all alone like a lunatic!"

Hidden into the shadows, the said vampire chuckled. _Sometimes Blondie, you act like a child._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This is it! i hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget, I'm waiting for your reviews!!!**

**Kisses, **

**Ity  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there!! I'm finally resuming my updates. Exams are over!!!**

**I want to thank each and every one of you, I'm glad you like the story and encouraged me with reviews. It means a lot to me! **

**I hope you like this chapter, a bit of feedback would do me good since it's been a while since I wrote and I want to know if I'm still on the same page with the writing style of this story. **

**Anyway, I think I've rambled quite enough. Enjoy and review!!! :D:D:D ^_^

* * *

  
**

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! You must come quick!" a ninja burst into the office, only to find the blond Hokage asleep. His head was lying on a stack of papers. "Naruto-sama! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?! Yuji! What the hell?? You could have...."

"Naruto-sama! This is big! There is a man at the gate asking for you!"

"So?" He gently scratched the back of his head, yawning the sleep away.

Yuji looked at the young Rokudaime with wide eyes. _How can he be so careless? _

"Naruto-sama, his name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Time stopped. _Sasuke... _he fought him at that time, blaming him for every death in the village.

The fight lasted long after the elders were slaughtered, long after their slashed corpses were taken away. He gave it his all, even released a few tails, but still didn't win. They were equally matched, darkness and light, never overcoming the other.

In the end, Naruto's unmatched power came to his aid; the power of making friends with anyone, as the remaining shinobi of Konoha finished the battle, overpowering Sasuke and successfully capturing him alive.

From that day on, Naruto hated his best friend. They brought him in for interrogation and surprisingly he confessed it all. He talked of every murder since Itachi, even confessed how he killed Sakura.

Naruto had gone berserk; he wanted to kill him, bathe in his blood, rip his body to bits and scatter them all around Fire Country. The fox didn't help his frail mind either, whispering words of sweet torture and promises of revenge in his mind. It took Yamato's full power to hold the almost insane Rokudaime, but in the end, Naruto managed to control his urges.

Itachi's name now had a special reserved place on the Konoha monument of heroes and Sasuke, wishing to atone for his sins, offered to become Konoha's spy in Akatsuki. Apparently, Madara wouldn't go down so easy and was now working at forming a new Akatsuki in order to achieve his plans.

His pace was steady, his head was held high. Uzumaki Naruto, former "dead last" of Konoha represented his position as village leader with great pride.

"Uchiha."

"Hokage-sama."

His head was bent low, acknowledging his former best friend's rank.

"Report."

He lifted his head, rising to his full height.

"He began to move troops. Apparently he's out of time. Time to live, so I believe he'll get risky soon." Sasuke quickly handed him a scroll.

"These are some of the plans and the names and abilities of each new member."

"I see...Is that all?"

"No. I believe that soon I will be discovered. He figured something, however I'm not sure what."

With that he bowed once more and disappeared in a storm of hawk feathers.

* * *

"Hey, Ino! Wait up!"

The blond kunoichi turned and saw her Draculina friend running in her direction."Oh, hey Seras!"

"How are your wounds?" The short girl looked at her, concern obvious in her eyes.

Seeing her newest friend in distress, Ino quickly did a double flip and a pirouette while suppressing a winch. _It hurts like hell!!!! _

"Fine, see? I'm as good as new! Hehe!!"

Apparently the girl fell for the act for she flashed a big smile and quickly grabbed her hand. "Great! Come eat with me!"

Before taking the first step toward the kitchen, Seras discovered something, or rather someone was missing.

"Umm...Ino?"

She found the girl looking at her with an odd look in her eyes. "What..." then it clicked.

_Of course! I'm vampire, she's human, we don't eat the same thing. Or... did she think I'll actually drain a human? Eww! Grows! _

"Oh, don't worry I'll just have a glass of B negative!"

"Oh..." _It will take a while to get used to this whole thing. _Ino soon recovered from her amazed state and came back to her bossy self.

"So? What are you waiting for? To the kitchen!!" She took Seras's hand and began to jog to the mentioned room.

When they arrived there, the two girls received they're food and both began to eat ; or drink, depending on the case.

"So, what did sir Integra want to talk to you?"

Ino lifted her head, analyzing Seras for any other intention beside curiosity. When she found none, she put her chopsticks down and sighed.

"She wanted me to accompany her at a meeting with this archbishop Enrico Maxwell. Integra says he's the leader of Iscariot, so I believe she just wants protection from the bastard...."

"Or maybe..." A velvet voice that brought chills to her spine. "...they just want to see Integra's new pet."

"You..." a vein began to pump above her eyebrow. "I. am. no. one's. PET!!!" the chair flew away.

Her dinner was left forgotten. Her calm flew out the window, fiery temper flaring up. She turned around to face him, and if Ino was pissed off after hearing his words, seeing that satisfied grin on his face made her go insane.

In a feat of insanity, the small kunoichi grabbed the collar of his shirt, minimizing the distance between them.

"I hate you." the words were only a whisper, a promise of pain which, if Alucard was a lesser vampire, might have frightened him.

In turn, the No Life King whispered in return, his tone seductively insane. "Yes Blondie, hate me. I can smell the sweetness of your blood, boiling just beneath the surface. Feel anger, it feeds your fire, giving you blood a promise of powerful taste."

Her eyes were wide, breaths coming out in pants. His breath, tickling her ear shell, his power creeping down her spine, threatening to overwhelm her. She wanted to slap him, but couldn't, she just couldn't move.

"M-Master?"

Seras watched the scene unfold before her in morbid curiosity. She couldn't say a thing, it wasn't her place to say anything or interrupt, however, panic began to rise inside of her as she saw he Master's fangs grow longer, ready to bite Ino's neck.

His fledgling's voice seemed to give him a mental slap, as the vampire began to take control of his urges. Even he was surprised. The smell of her blood, the sound of it traveling through her veins, it enchanted him, making him loose ration, revert to his primal beast urges.

_This must stop._ He took a step back and mingled with the shadows.

Ino just stood there, only now fully realizing what was about to happen. "Seras..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I must go, Integra needs me fresh tomorrow morning." Without further adds, she made the necessary hand singes and shunshined into her room.

_What was I thinking?_

A laugh echoed in her head. _Girl, that wasn't thinking, you just stood there like a pig on a silver platter. _

_You! I thought I got rid of you all those year ago!! What are you doing?_

The laugh turned into a low chuckle, mocking her with every new fit.

_Girl, did you really think that after walking so many minds, you'll still be sane? Hell no! I assure you darling, you're as loony as white tooth back there. _

She didn't agree, she couldn't agree. However, she had to admit that talking to another person that resides inside your mind wasn't sane either.

_You really are a blond_, said the voice in a snickering remark._ I'm not another person silly, I'm you. _

Ino scowled. _How can you say something like that? I hated it, I hated it as much as I hate him!! Now fuck off! Leave me alone!!_

Another chuckle. _Fine honey, as you wish. _

* * *

The morning didn't bring any kind of clearing to her mind either. She mechanically took a shower, got dressed, took her weapon pouch and a dozen other hidden weapons, just in case.

It was a hot day outside, the green leaves of the trees reminding her so much of Konoha.

_I miss it so much..._

During her stay here, Ino learned to lock away the thoughts and feelings of home, making her life bearable, but forgetting about her world, her village, her team and friends...it was impossible.

She glanced at her new leader, clothed in her usual dark green suit and bowed in respect. "Sir Integra."

"Are you ready?" Her face was as stern as always, cigarette present in her hand, emanating a smell that reminded the kunoichi so much of the late Sandaime.

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Your orders are to observe. Do not interfere unless it is strictly necessary. Understood?"

A nod from Ino was the only answer and Integra knew her orders were perfectly registered in the girls mind. With a nod of her own, the slightly older woman entered the limousine.

* * *

"Listen to me, and listen good Anderson. I want you to observe this new pet of Hellsing, find her weakness so that we can demolish those protestant bastards once and for all!" Oh, the joy, he was jubilating.

Enrico Maxwell, current archbishop and leader of Iscariot sipped form his Italian coffee, in a restaurant near Big Ben. "That protestant whore should be here any moment. Be sure not to make a mess."

"Aye, archbishop."

No sooner were his words spoken, that Integra's car arrived. The Hellsing leader emerged, as imposing as ever, a smaller, blond woman beside her.

_That is Hellsing's new pet? A bit too small and frail to be dangerous, especially since Anderson said she's human....Could she be a Regenerator? _

His thoughts were interrupted as Integra entered the restaurant. He stood up, giving her a mocking bow.

"Ah, Sir Integra, such a....pleasure to see you once more."

"Cut the bullshit Maxwell, why is it that you called me here? I don't believe it was only out of curiosity for my new soldier."

"Oh, but it is! Your new pet is mostly interesting." He eyed Ino once more, as if weighting her potential powers. Her weapons were odd, but he wasn't one to argue, however what intrigued him more was her face. Blank, not even a flicker of emotion traveled across her soft features.

Integra also watched Ino's response to the comment with intrigue. _I must say, I am impressed. Even with her fiery attitude, she managed to keep her emotions in check.... If only all of my subordinates were like you..._

Inside, Ino was in murder mood. _Kusso!!! I'm no one's pet!!! Oh you little old bastard, I could break your neck and twist your bones in ways you could never imagine!! I could Katon your ass until your bones crumble to dust!! just give me one chance and you're out in the afterlife!!! _

However, as pissed of as she was, her keen ninja scenes were still active; this was a mission after all. She quietly observed Anderson, never flinching under the absurdly tall man's insane gaze, all the while listening to the conversation between Sir Integra and the bastard.

"I appreciate the information you gave me, however I will never allow you Catholic filth come over and take over. Hellsing does not need help!"

Integra was positively livid. How dared he say that the Iscariot would be more competent in dealing with the Freak problem and Milenium?

"You ignorant protestant brat! You will regret those words and soon come begging in you knees for my help, you British whore!" His left eye twitched as a wide grin spread upon his face.

Suddenly, his heart seemed to skip a beat. He felt the coolness of metal on his throat, daring him to make a move.

_What? When... did she move?_

"You should watch your language, or you will have no tongue to speak with. A lady must be treated with respect." her voice was a low hiss, the foreign accent grazing his ear. "And tell your "pet" to lower his weapon or he will no longer have who to serve."

"Y-You..." his voice was strangled. "...you will not dare kill an archbishop! There would be a riot!"

"Ino, I'm afraid he is correct, put the weapon down." Although Integra would have loved to see the insulting catholic headless, he was right.

The blade stayed, drawing a thin line of blood from Maxwell's neck. "I don't care of your laws and I certainly don't care of your death. Be careful you filthy rat, cause I'll be the death of you."

She released him and discreetly placed a chakra tag at the back of his neck. The adrenaline before a fight rushed through her veins as she watched Anderson grip his bayonets tighter.

_Come on big guy, make a move, make a move! _

And he did.

Five deadly blades flew toward her at a subtle sign from the archbishop. They were fast, and he was close; it was impossible to dodge. They hit her square in the chest.

* * *

He had never ran they way he did right now, he never backed down from a fight. He enjoyed a good enemy with every fiber of his being, yet this was not the time to enjoy.

He ran, maybe for his life, maybe from excruciating pain, who knows, but what he knew for sure was that he had every reason to run. Even with his power, his speed, his strength, his brains....he wasn't a match for him. His eyes weren't of help. No, the Sharingan was useless against Uchiha Madara.

Fear. Yes, one could say fear was a prominent emotion in Sasuke's mind, but the more he analyzed his situation, the more he realized he had no reason to be afraid for himself. Konoha and Naruto were a different story.

He felt him as if he was breathing in his neck, hunting him like a predator hunts his prey, enjoying the chase.

_I will die, at least I will die without giving him this satisfaction. _

The prey stopped dead in it's tracks, the predator following suit. He waited, the feeling of death already creeping into his bones. As he turned, he didn't give the predator satisfaction; he didn't look frightened, he didn't beg, nor cry. The Uchiha pride, or maybe just his, kept him straight, face emotionless.

"Are you sitting there, just waiting for it to end, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

His laugh echoed in the dark hall. He was.... amused?

"You really think you would get away that easily? Foolish little boy, betrayal has a high price, and you betrayed the worst person ever."

That was it. He couldn't move, couldn't use any jutsu to escape.

Soon he found himself in a small cell, waiting for death to finally creep into his soul.

_I'm sorry Naruto, I've failed you once more. _

* * *

Anderson's laugh echoed in the small restaurant like bells in a church. He watched with glee as the blades pierced her frail body, the sound of slashed flesh sounding like symphony to his ears.

"I am God's representative. Earthly agent of divine punishment. My mission is to destroy down to the last wee bit of you fools who would oppose our God." His grin threatened to rip his face in two as he watched with greedy eyes how her body fell on the floor. "How patheti.." a searing pain halted his words.

He could feel various metal objects in his back. With the tip of his eye he saw her long blond hair.

_How did she.... _He quickly looked at her fallen body only to see one of the restaurant's tables with bayonets piercing it.

For a moment, confusion took over Anderson and that allowed Ino to quickly take Integra out of the restaurant and move the battle ground on the restaurant's roof. She quickly calculated her chances and her enemies potential.

_I'll be cool if I play it cool. _

Integra could only watch the impending fight. "Ino, I order you to stand down!" she watched as the blond ninja smiled in her usual sweet way, waving her in a dismissive way.

"Ne, have no worry Sir. I know my mission well, and my mission is to protect you. I assure you this little detour won't hinder it." She didn't pay anymore attention to what she said afterwards.

Her enemy decided to appear.

_What should I use?_ She observed his moves, his agility and speed. _Ninjutsu?... no, it's too messy. Weapons?...no, he regenerates at an abnormal state an possesses an equal abnormal amount of those bayonets. So what will it be? _

Anderson prepared to strike. His stance was a bit stiff, blades poised in each hand, crazy grin never leaving his face. _The resemblance with Alucard amazes me, and damn it's frightening! _

She quickly drew her sword and used the momentum to take him off balance. A slash across his chest assured a splash of blood, the stab that followed aimed his kidneys.

_Did I get him? _

Ino watched as the priest crouched in pain and didn't think twice before attacking again. As expected, he responded her blows with his own, making they're fight seem a fury of blurs and sword clashes.

The nodachi in her left hand collided once more with one of his blades while the kunai in her right hand was busy with another holly blade. She held a deep frown, he had a huge grin. None of them were hurt yet. Anderson because he merely regenerated, Ino because she had been careful. Her chakra reserves weren't exactly at their best and her old wound bothered her with every move so she had to be very careful.

"Ye girl are very interesting. Ye're not a vampire, what are ye? Demon?"

Despite herself, Ino found herself chuckling at the man's stupidity. "You are too narrow minded for me to try and explain anything, priest!"

His gaze darkened. "Then you'll have to show me yourself, demon!" He jumped back and launched two bayonets toward her.

"Hmph, oldest trick in the book!" she dodged the first two, expecting another one to come, meant to take her by surprise. Indeed it came; seemingly out of nowhere, a blade headed toward her. She dodged easily and took a step back.

He just stood there.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Realization dawned upon her as she pumped half her chakra in the effort. She moved with speed that couldn't be registered by the human eye. She saw it, the blade that headed straight to Integra's neck; sharp, deadly. She jumped, pushed her aside, but the blade slashed her nonetheless. _Thank Kami-sama she's OK!!_

Pain hit her as it always did; the wound was deep enough to make a small blood dripping gash across her back.

_It's like I'm a trouble magnet... damn it hurts!_

* * *

He found himself in something that looked like a catholic church. It had to be a dream, for the great No Life King had no place in a Catholic church.

_What is going on? A dream? I don't dream, I have never dreamed since hundred and hundred of years ago, why would I dream now?_

Suddenly, a scream erupted in the silence of the church. He knew well that scream, the scream of a person in agony, of someone who feels pain through every fiber of their being, wishing for it to end, and in the end begging for it.

_This gets interesting...._

He followed the source of the scream and saw it lead to some sort of dungeon beneath the church. Again, the same agonized scream this time followed by a streaming of unintelligible words.

_It seems familiar.... yet where have I heard it before?_ The necessary information seemed to slip his mind, so he continued to step toward the torture room. _Where have I..._

"Ino." His eyes widened, shock evident on his features.

He knew it was her because of her blood, the smell of her delicious blood. But what his eyes saw gave him a bitter taste.

Her already pale face was as white as marble, her blond hair crimson with blood; her blood. Her wrists were bound above her head with shakes, feet bound to the floor. There was blood everywhere and as Alucard took a few steps forward he managed to see every wound on her body, every purple bruise that indicated one hell of a torture. Her back was slashed to ribbons, revealing damaged ribs, as for the rest of her body... it was hard to tell what they didn't do to her. However, nothing enraged him more than what he saw next. A trail of blood ran from between her legs; he used his heightened smell, but it did nothing to calm his nerves, only enraged him beyond comprehension.

_No one does something like this without paying! No one touches her in that way without answering TO ME!!!!!!_

He woke up growling. "A dream? Strange, I do not dream..." Only then he realized that he had been holding his breath.

As he began to ventilate his dead lungs, the No Life King picked up a smell that made his stomach clench.

"Blood. Her blood."

* * *

The thought of healing the wound crossed Ino's mind for a second.

_I can live with it for now, I need my chakra for something better. Attacking him head-on will never work with this guy, so ninjutsu is out of the question. _

She flexed her hands, thinking of a way to get Integra to safety.

I_ntegra-sama's safety comes first. What to do... what to do? _

She searched her brain, remembering every jutsu she knew. Then it clicked.

_Genjutsu!! _

It became a matter of seconds before she found the perfect genjutsu for this occasion.

_I'll just have to keep him busy until it takes effect. _

A blur of hand singes followed, making Anderson cock his head from side to side. He had no idea what the little demoness planed on doing, but he didn't care. She was wounded and out of energy. In other words, in Anderson's language, as good as dead.

Ino finished with a tiger seal and whispered: "Nehan Shōja no Jutsu."

_This better do it._

A veil of white feathers clouded Anderson's vision, allowing Ino to shower the priest with a rain of senbon. He didn't even doge.

Pain burned from every part of his body. "What devilish spell did you make?"

_

* * *

_

A dark portal announced his arrival; the arrival of a true Nosferatu. His eyes were burning coals, searching in distress.

He saw his master look at him questioningly but decided to ignore it for now; he had more pressing matters to attend.

His eyes found her quickly. She looked tired, almost a bit too pale to be usual. And the blood.... the smell of her precious blood intoxicated his senses and clouded his judgment, making him want to abandon every form of self control.

Images of blond hair soaked with blood and a broke, bruised body filled his mind. The thought of her dead body and cooling blood no longer pumping through through her veins made him growl.

Slowly but surely, Anderson's vision became clouded. Through a veil of sleepiness he saw his arch enemy's red coat.

_I must fight him! _

In a desperate attempt to stay awake the paladin took a bayonet and aimed toward the vampire.

The weapon never reached it's target. The catholic priest fell to the floor. The last thing he heard before succumbing into a deep sleep was the booming voice of Integra Hellsing.

"Alucard!!" Integra's voice slashed the air, a promise of pain coating it. "Stand down!!" She watched as her more than dangerous servant placed the Jackal back in his coat.

"What were you thinking?" deep red eyes studied her in a scolding manner. "Do you have a dying wish to be captured and tortured to death, girl?"

First of all, she was shocked that the king of carnage himself dared to scold her on being careful. Beside that, she was more than appealed that he dared to question her strength once more. Blind fury clouded her vision; chakra began to swim at the surface of her skin, enveloping her form in a bluish aura. She was tensed as a bow, ready to spring anytime; all she needed was a trigger.

"Answer me you lowly human!"

The chakra infused punch broke his jaw in more pieces he could ever count.

"How dare you? How dare you question my power and my decisions? You mindless overgrown bat, how dare you??"

A few seconds passed before before the vampire turned to look at her. With blinding speed her grabbed her hands, slamming her back on the nearest wall. His grin was stretched to it's maximum, the rows of sharp, deadly teeth gleaming in the faint sunlight.

Integra watched with panic as her "pet" was preparing to devour the girl for her insolence.

"Alucard, I command you to stop!" There was no response. She saw the marks on his gloves glow red, but the vampire made no move to follow her order.

"I could drain you dry, wretch your heart and feast on your hot blood while it still flows through your veins!"

Fear crossed her features for a few moments, making his grin grow wickeder. With the tip of her eye she saw Integra bubble in anger and thought: _Is this how I die? Is this how my life as a shinobi ends? At the fangs of a predator, in a land that is not my own?...No, I refuse to die like this! _

Angered by his lack of response, Integra iced her voice as much as she could, shouting with all the control she could muster. "Servant! As your Master, I command you to stand down!!"

The marks on his gloves glowed brighter, sending waves of excruciating pain to his body. He growled in frustration and let his hands fall by his side. He watched her for a moment, then turned toward his master.

"My master, I shall return to my sleep. Sunlight tires me." With a respectful bow he opened a dark portal and disappeared.

* * *

The ride back to the mansion seemed endless. Ino quickly healed her wound and decided not to look in Integra's eyes, afraid of the disappointment she was bound to find there.

Various thoughts plagued her overloaded brain. The most pressing one was related to the same predator that almost took her life. Flashbacks of the time he released her kept replaying inside her mind.

Once more, she saw him open the dark portal. However, what Integra didn't see was that her servant managed to take a bit of blood from her wound. He looked into her eyes while licking his blood coated fingers. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he whispered inside her mind.

_This sweetness might become addictive... We shall finish our conversation some other time, when no one is there to hold me back._

His words replayed inside her mind over and over again, making her feel more than uneasy. And, as if her day wasn't already doomed, the voice of her inner self began to boom in her ears.

_Girl, stop pitying yourself like that! When have you become so weak as to look death in the eyes and do anything else but punch it's jaw? You're a shinobi, girl not a damsel in distress! Born to serve as a weapon, doomed to die without recognition, remember?_

Strangely, the voice was right this time. Ever since she was a child, death had been a constant part of her life, looming at every corner. A shinobi was raised to never fear death, but embrace it. If death would ever catch up, it was a shinobi's duty to take as many as possible with him into the afterlife. So why fear it?

_No, I will not fear it, I will look it in the eye and give it a piece of my mind!_

_That's the spirit!! _roared the voice.

* * *

Night almost fell upon England's skies as Integra's car parked outside the Hellsing manor. Ino quickly got out, intending to take a hot shower as soon as possible. "I apologize sir Integra, but I must hurry. I must remove the stench of Catholic priest or I might die from the foul smell."

A rare smile appeared on the woman's face. "Do so. And Ino...next time you shall he highly punished if you ever cross my orders."

"Yes Integra-sama." The girl bowed in respect. When she rose, she saw a questioning look on her leader's features. "Ummm... in my land, the -sama suffix shows great respect toward a person. Actually it's equivalent to sir."

The woman gave a nod of understatement and dismissed her.

As soon as she reached her room, Ino's senses prickled. _Someone is here. _She quickly took a kunai from her pouch and fell in a battle stance, senses extended to their maximum. "Come out! I know you're here!"

"Very clever..." that voice could only belong to one man. "...Blondie."

* * *

**A/N: First of all, Nehan Shōja no Jutsu= temple of Nirvana technique. it was used by Kabuto in the anime. it's a type of genjutsu that makes perople fall asleep. the downfall is that it takes a while to take effect. **

**I hope you liked the chapter and I'm working on updating a new one as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: To tell you the truth I was a bit disappointed... I'm not bragging or anything, but I was expecting more reviews for the last chapter. But.. not matter, I thank from the bottom of my heart to the people that did review** **and I hope I'll hear more from them. ^_^. **

**fallenmad, I do have plans for Sasuke, as you will see in this chapter. :P **

**Something I wanted to clarify: I'm not 100% positive I want to make a romantic conection between Alucard an Ino. First of all Alucard is a vampire, and all he seen in Ino is a fascination for blood and the fact that to him she is one strange human. At the moment I don't know for sure if in the future the two of them will be romantically involved, I'm still trying to keep up with the horror thing (although in my opinion I'm not doing such a great job.)**

**The second thing: I try to keep everyone in character, with small variations, specifically with Ino, since she has grown in mind and abilities. Maybe Sasuke will be more open to conversation, just for the fun of it. **

**Anyway, enough with my rambling and on with the chapter!!!

* * *

**_Previously: _

As soon as she reached her room, Ino's senses prickled. _Someone is here. _She quickly took a kunai from her pouch and fell in a battle stance, senses extended to their maximum. "Come out! I know you're here!"

"Very clever..." that voice could only belong to one man. "...Blondie."

* * *

Her heart began beating faster as her mind registered who exactly was in her room.

_Calm down Ino....remember...stare death in the eye. _

It took her a few seconds and some calming exercises her father taught her to fully recompose.

"I have no business with you, so get out of my way." her voice was steady, every word carefully weighted.

He watched her with growing interest, circling her like the predator that he was.

"Your blood, the essence of your life...it's different." his voice was seductive, every word rolling from his mouth sounding like a promise.

"Tell me Blondie, what would you do if I took that precious life liquid from you? Drained every drop until I have my fill of your sweet drug?"

She shivered. _I must be cold... _

The feeling of being cornered kept popping inside her brain, but being the stubborn woman that she was, Ino ignored it. Instead of cowering in fear, the small kunoichi decided to face the seductive criminal before her.

"Your empty words don't frighten me. If you expect me to cower in fear like a dear when faced with a pack of wolves, you picked the wrong dear to mess with." A fierce look backed up her words.

A chuckle was his response, before the No Life King burst in a fit of insane laugh. "Wonderful!"

He leaned toward her, his breath now near her neck, making her nerves prickle in alert. "Even faced with death, you are willing to fight tooth and nail. Blondie, you are truly an interesting human."

It happened again. She couldn't move, even if she tried, she couldn't move an inch. She felt his aura, dark and menacing, hellish power boiling just beneath the surface. She could practically see how her own aura crashed against his, fighting against each other in a sinuous dance.

The smell of her blood was driving him crazy. Now that he had taken a bite from that forbidden fruit he knew he was hooked. The sweetness, the purity, the power boiling inside it, it was the greatest drug a Nosferatu as himself could ever want.

He knew that now he couldn't back down. Every cell in his undead body craved for another drop of that life giving substance. It was a thirst only her blood could quench.

"Tell me Blondie, are you a virgin?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks. Her temper fired up, anger pouring from every fiber of her being. Acting on instinct, she charged with a well delivered knee into his stomach, followed by a punch in the jaw.

A squeak followed by a deep blush came soon as Ino shouted in a girlish tone.

"HENTAI!!! chikushou, naze taomu ka." (PERVERT!! Damn, why do you ask?)

"I told you before Blondie, speaking in your own tongue won't help you much." He reset his jaw for the second time that day and looked the angry woman in the eyes. "You also know that if you hit me, you will be punished. So answer the question."

"Hmph!" She placed her hands over her chest in an indignant matter. "I am a kunoichi, a tool, and a kunoichi's body is her greatest weapon. No, I am not, I've done more seduction missions than I can remember."

An elegantly shaped eyebrow rose. "Did you sleep with all of them?"

He felt a small pang of jealousy. Alucard was used with females that were pure, untamed, seemingly waiting for him to claim them.

Another blush, another attempt to punch him. This time he caught her wrist, bringing her closer.

"Answer me."

"No! Of course not! The missions were to assassinate. Sexual intercourse was as a final option, but why the hell do you care?"

The blush that previously covered her cheeks now reached her ears.

"Your blood is pure, too pure. Like that of a virgin." He paused to let his words sink in before lovering his tone to a more seductive one. "So pure I want to taste it again."

His last words caressed the shell of her already sensitive ear, causing Ino to shiver once more.

"Get your hands off me you damned blood addict!!"

She wretched free, sending a few shuriken in his direction. They hit him full force, making the vampire hiss in pain.

"What did I tell you Blondie? Now it's my turn."

The movement was so fast she didn't even have enough time to register it.

Suddenly Ino found herself pinned to the wall, Alucard's burning eyes staring into her sky blue ones. She watched in horror as he took a kunai from her pouch.

He made her watch, he wanted her to watch his every move. The way he took her wrist like it was a precious object, the agonizingly slow motion in which he made a clean gash on her hand, a shallow cut, but enough for the blood to begin oozing out.

He looked into her eyes when his tongue began lapping the blood and she couldn't stop staring when a look of pure bliss came across his face.

Her eyes were glued to his features, the feeling of his ice cold tongue against her hot skin making her dizzy.

She felt drained, she felt raped, she felt lost, like the only thing making sense in that moment being his mouth glued to her skin.

If he were to describe Heaven, at that moment, Alucard could say for sure that it tasted as sweet as this. He lapped with greed, careful as not to pierce the skin with his sharp fangs.

Her memories flooded his mind, drowning him in a vortex of events.

A small, blond girl competing with her pink haired friend over the affections of a boy, missions, training, a dark forest filled with death, a large arena, her fights, her friends. He saw how she grew as a teenager, saw her tears at the death of her teacher, more fights, more loved people being lost.

She was like an open book to him, amazing him and keeping him on edge with each memory he viewed.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Alucard raised his head, still holding her wrist in an iron grip. A glazed look shadowed her eyes, the blood loss taking it's toll on her already weakened body.

The grin on his face made her punch him. She wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, yell at him, kill him them wait for him to regenerate only to kill him again, but she couldn't. She felt weak and sleepy. Her skin felt like it was on fire, every nerve in her body becoming extra sensitive.

_Maybe I'll kill him tomorrow, now I'm too..._

Alucard watched in amusement as her eyes as the girl before him closed her eyes and fell into his arms. A deep chuckle followed when she gave a soft moan at his touch. He knew what a vampire's "kiss" could do to a mortal. His saliva must have entered her system, and although it wasn't enough to turn her or cause her any damage, it was enough to make her hypersensitive to any type of touch.

"Truly interesting you are, Ino. Until next time..."

He gently placed her on the bed, then phased out of her room through a dark portal.

* * *

Integra stood in her large, comfy chair, sipping on a cup of tea. A cigarette lay forgotten in the ashtray . She was getting impatient. Just before she began sprouting obscenities, the one she was waiting for decided to appear.

"You called, my Master."

The grin on his face seemed wider, the insane glint in his eyes seemed stronger and his bow seemed to mock her even more. "Care to explain, Servant, what happened today?"

"What happened, Master?"

A gloved hand slammed the desk in frustration. "Don't play stupid with me vampire!! You know as well as I do what I'm talking about! I specifically told you now to harm he, and what do you do? You try to bite her?"

When her voice finally subsided to it's normal volume, Integra fell into her chair. She sighed, lighted a cigar and contemplatively watched her monster pet. "You will be punished, vampire."

His head was bent low, ready to receive his punishment. "What will it be, my Master?"

"Vampire Alucard, you are forbidden to feed for a week. Cross my word vampire and I will personally make sure you are sealed up forever!"

Crimson eyes widened for a moment. "No food? For a week?" He quickly materialized behind her, his breath near the juncture of her neck. His once wicked voice took a smoother tone. "Not even some sweet, virgin blood, my Master?"

"Leave! Before I seal you for good, vampire!!" She slammed a hand on the desk once more.

As soon as her servant retreated, Integra took the liberty of lighting another cigar. _Damn!_

She dialed a number on the intercom. Soon after the polite voice of her butler could be heard.

"Yes, sir Integra."

"Walter, give Alucard the details of tonight's mission. Tell him to take Seras with him."

"Yes sir. Would you like another cup of tea, sir?"

"Walter, you're an angel. Please do."

* * *

The sound of his clip unloading, followed by the sickening sound of brain splatter felt like music to his ears. Rivers of dark ghoul blood gathered around him as he slaughtered the mindless creatures. His posture, the insane laugh, the way he pulled the trigger, all showed the pleasure he took while killing.

"Slaughter, Police Girl, must be enjoyed. Lear to love it and you might keep your sanity." He laughed at his words while watching his fledgling kill the ghouls with accuracy.

Seras aimed and fired, visualizing nothing but targets.

_Master said I should learn to love it in order to keep myself sane. _

She took a quick glance at her sire and saw the insane look in his eyes and the wild grin that showed he loved his job. A sigh went past her lips.

_Like that worked for your sanity, Master. _

Another gunshot was heard. Pain registered in Alucard's mind. He turned around and saw the master vampire smirk at him in triumph.

"You filthy Hellsing pet, did you really think that one that server humans would be able to kill me? Die!!!"

The vampire emptied his clip in Alucard's body, creating holes in his flesh. Blood and organs flew everywhere, his body falling on the floor in a shredded, bloody heap. If one were to watch closely, he or she could see the brain scattered on the clobber stone path.

"Ha! Is this all it takes to kill Hellsing's infamous weapon?" He turned around to look at Seras.

His were eyes filled with lust as he took in her body. Short blond hair, generous breasts, creamy legs, everything completed with the dark blood soaking her form.

"You my darling, are positively delicious. I shall truly enjoy you."

A sound from behind his diverted his attention, making him halt in his steps. As he turned around, he felt the need to scream.

"How? How is it possible?"

Cassul in one hand, the Jackal in the other, Alucard stood in all his evil greatness. His fangs glinted in the moonlight warning his enemy of the death to come.

He loved to see his enemies wide eyed as he practically came back from the dead every time. They all thought at some point of the battle that they got him, sent him to the pits of hell. Of course, he allowed them that moment of hope, the feeling of their frightened faces when they saw him regenerate bringing him such satisfaction.

"Y-you monster!! Stay away from me!!"

The screams of agony, the way they begged, it made him sick. "You call yourself a vampire, yet squeal like a little girl in the face of a true monster? Even my fledgling is braver than you, maggot!!"

Shadow tendrils reached for him, successfully putting a stop to his struggle.

"You pathetic piece of shit, cowards like you should never be let out in the open. I get sick by just looking at you."

A hell hound appeared, looking in disgust at the begging vampire. "You're presence disgusts me." with those last words, Alucard began heading back, satisfied with his victim's screams of agony.

He would kill him slowly, enjoy through his hound every broken bone, every ripped piece of flesh.

"Come Police Girl, the night is still young."

"Yes, my Master!" Her voice was slightly deeper, blood lust seeping into her mind at the sight displayed by her sire.

* * *

Ino woke up in the middle of the night panting. She looked at her wrist and saw the blood coated cut. _Great, this will leave a mark. _Cool, green chakra healed her injury, as she scrapped the dried blood away.

_What have I done? _

She knew she was doomed. Her stubbornness and stupid bravery brought her doom. She had been playing with fire, toying with the devil, and now she was bound to feel the burns.

"_Your blood, the essence of your life...it's different."_ His words replayed inside her mind. _"Tell me Blondie, what would you do if I took that precious life liquid from you? Drained every drop until I have my fill of your sweet drug?"_

She swung her legs at the edge of the bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower.

_I believe it's the chakra...It has to be the chakra! After all, chakra traveling through the chakra circulatory system in in it's pure, raw form. Since the chakra system coincides with the blood circulatory system, it makes sense that my blood tastes so pure. The chakra in the blood makes it powerful, making my blood the finest vampire drug. _

She banged her head on the cold shower wall in defeat. _Great, now I'm surely not going to get out of this mess. _

Well since she was bound to be hunted by a certain vampire, Ino decided that at least she should know a little about himself. _Knowing your enemy gives you a better chance at bringing him down. _

With that thought in her mind, the blond kunoichi exited the shower. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a simple shirt. As she tied her hair in the usual, high pony tail, Ino exited the room to get a midnight snack.

* * *

Just as she reached the kitchens, Ino spotted a head with short blond hair. _Seras! Wait a minute! The bastard is her master, she has to know something about him..._

"Hey, Seras, wait up!"

The young Draculina stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Ino waving at her.

"Come here, I have something I wan to talk with you."

Shyly, Seras approached the bossy kunoichi. Even though she was a vampire, the girl couldn't help but be timid in Ino's presence. While she was still afraid of Alucard, even though he was her master, Ino seemed to held no such feeling toward the king of the night.

"Yes, Ino. How can I help?"

"Tell me more about Alucard."

She looked into Ino's big blue eyes dumbfounded. "A-About Master?"

"Yeah, about your master. Tell me what you know of him."

"Ummm..." _Why would she want to know more about Master? It's not like I know much about him either! _

"Master is.... he's strong, sometimes mean with me, but he can be kind too. He.... Urgh, I don't know, I don't know much about him either."

Ino's tensed face suddenly relaxed, a look of sympathy crossing her features. "It's okay Seras-chan, I'm sure you will. After all, he is your Master, he will tell you, I'm sure of it." She gave her a warm smile and walked away, waving at her in a manner that she could only describe as Kakashi-like.

"I'm off to sleep, see ya tomorrow night!"

* * *

Ino found herself sitting on a huge four poster bed. The sheets were a crimson red, contrasting with her long white dress. Her hair was let loose, a red rose tangled through her long blond tresses. She glanced around her, hoping to realize where exactly she was.

All that her eyes saw was a table and a few candles that gave the room a mixture between creepy and romantic.

A sound caught her attention as a pair of strong hands encircled her waist. She shivered as the hands traveler upwards, faintly touching the tips of her hardened nipples. They reached her throat, softly massaging her raging pulse. With practiced dexterity, they turned her around, allowing her glazed blue eyes to look at her predator.

"You!!" She began to panic as she saw his fangs elongate.

He gave her no time to run or scream, his mouth quickly descending upon her neck. The sharp fangs quickly punctured her soft flesh as the vampire began to greedily suck and lap her sweet, intoxicating blood.

At the beginning, the pain was bordering to unbearable. She gave a short scream, but no use, his fangs brutally ruptured her flesh causing a river of blood to flow.

Soon, a wave of dizziness and pleasure clouded her senses. She gave a soft moan, responding to the feeling of his hands traveling down her body, passing her achingly stiff nipple, lingering on her breast then going lower until it reached …..

She jumped from her bed, heart beating wildly inside her chest.

_What in Kami's name was that??_

* * *

Usually, when Ino was frustrated, she trained. This would be no exception as she put on the shinobi attire from back home, strapped the kunai holster to her thigh and the weapon pouch to the back of her skirt.

After she quickly ate her breakfast, the former Konoha kunoichi reached Hellsing's training grounds. She had her own training spot, littered with huge punching logs and different targets. It was still an early morning, so Ino decided to begin with a meditation session, just to calm her raging nerves and prepare her for the tiering training she planned to put herself through today.

She stood still for a few hours, emptying her mind, listening to the sound of nature around her.

After her mediation session, Ino felt her mind cleared and ready for practice. Practice target seemed alright for now, so the girl decided that working on it for another three hours sounded good.

When evening came, her fists and legs were raw and bruised from hitting the log. Ino currently held herself upside down on a think branch of an oak. She had been sitting there for the last two hours, refining her chakra control. Her eyes were closed, mind open to every sound.

Another hour passed. Suddenly, the tips of her senses registered a new presence approaching the training grounds. She strained her senses further, trying to realize who it was.

_The aura seems frail, definitely not Seras or Alucard._

Curiosity peeked as she opened her eyes. To her disappointment it was only a solider that believed his shooting skills needed sharpening.

The small shout of fear reached her sensitive ears. They were pathetic, scared when they was a ninja hanging from a tree. _Useless civilians, they have no idea of what being a shinobi really is._

The night had just begun. Fading tongues of fire could be seen in the sky as the Sun made place for the queen of dark. _Such a lovely night..._

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. "Ino!"

As she opened her eyes, Ino saw Seras standing a few feet in front of her. With a gracious flip that allowed her to land soundless on the ground, the kunoichi was now facing her vampire friend.

"Seras! What brings you here?"

Catching her breath, the forever young girl began speaking. "Sir Integra called for a meeting in her office."

Ino's eyes brightened at the prospect of a mission. "Right!" she answered in a much to cheery voice. "I'll see you there!" and without thinking, she shunshined into Integra's office.

Left alone, Seras blinked twice and huffed indignantly. "Whether is traveling through a dark portal or disappearing in a cloud of flower petals, they all seem to leave me behind." and she began running toward the office in a hurry. _I have to remember asking Master to teach me that portal thing sometime. _

_

* * *

_

The office was large. Paintings were hung up the walls, illustrating epic battles between good and evil. However, the most imposing painting showed a man in his late forties that had a striking resemblance with the woman standing behind the large oak desk, smoking a cigar.

"Now that you are all gathered, I'll fill you in on the latest developments."

Alucard was lurking in a dark corner, watching everything with slight interest. He tried to catch the blond warrior's gaze and who knows, maybe even frighten her a little, but never managed. Ino kept her eyes straight ahead, absorbing Integra's every word.

"We managed to catch one of Millennium's pawns as he tried sneaking into the mansion. Walter is currently interrogating him." She took another drag from the cigar, allowing the white smoke to escape her mouth in long cloud. "There is one problem. As far as Walter said, he won't talk. We've tried all kinds of torture, he just won't give in and I'm afraid that if we don't do something fast the bastard will kill himself. We can't let Alucard do the job, since he'll surely kill himself before we get anything out of him...."

"I'll do it."

Every pair of eyes in the room were upon her.

Ino looked at the curious look they all had and sighed. "I used to be in the torture and interrogation team back home. I can handle him clean and fast."

"Fine, we will accompany you."

* * *

He was pathetic. He looked pathetic. A cheap imitation of a vampire that made even her gag. _Filthy rodent!_

Gradually, after seeing so many cheap creatures that dared to call themselves rules of the night, Ino began to respect the two tamed vampires Integra had by her side.

_At least they respect themselves. _

She watched with steel eyes as Walter exited the room a grim expression on his face. "Good evening miss Ino, I understand you'll take charge?"

"Good evening Walter. Yes, I'll make him speak in no time." She watched them... they were still skeptical. "I will need another person to come in there with me. Seras, Walter?"

"I believe Walter would be more appropriate, but tell me, why another person?"

The confident grin on her face said it all. "You'll see."

Alucard watched as they both entered the room. The freak vampire seemed to laugh at her sight, but Ino's eyes were steeled with something between determination and morbid pleasure.

Inside the torture room, Ino regarded the pathetic man in front of her. He didn't seem to refined in his powers. "What a piece of shit. Walter, please take care of my body while I'm out."

The elderly butler regarded her strangely. "Of your... body miss Ino?" Nonetheless, he positioned himself behind her, ready to catch her if there was the case.

Her hands traveled through familiar hand signs, the joy of using her family jutsu emanating through her pores. Finally, Ino placed her outstretched hands in a heart shape targeting the freak through the gap. _Shinteshin no jutsu! _

The feeling of leaving her body accompanied her as her soul traveled into the freak's lifeless body.

Darkness, that's what a mind traveler first saw. "I'm in." she spoke through the man's voice. "Walter, take care of my body, I'll search for what we need."

Walter watched amazed. He saw as her body went limp in his arms and then she spoke from within the freak standing before him. _She must have taken over his mind....Interesting. _

Ino knew the drill. When people had something important to hide, they usually protected it, so all she had to look for was the door that had most locks.

To say that she was excited would be an understatement. Ino was practically bubbling with joy at the prospect of mind walking once more. Truth be told, she missed her times in the interrogation squad. Though they were dark times indeed, but there she felt most useful. It was something she was best at. Her father taught her all the ins and outs of the human mind, preparing her for her time there since she was a child. She did her job in a clean and effective way, making her the most sought out interrogator in all fire Country. Now, Ino had the chance to prove her value once more and she wasn't planing on failing.

It didn't take much time to find the sought door. She easily broke the chains and prepared herself for the assault of memories.

It all happened in a rush. She saw it and felt it like they were her own memories.

A needle punctured her skin...the transformation began....a hellish pain broke her body as her every cell battled to stay alive. A doctor observed her as she finally stood up, now part of the undead. He spoke of a "She", the source of their vampire freaks.

Pride filled her senses as she stood in front of a short, fat, blond man who was referred to as Major. He had a cunning smile on his face that turned from pleasant to mad in the span of a second. He talked of war and his love for war, talked of plans for a never ending war and the glory of it.

Beside her, behind her, all around her, ghouls moaned, their eyes void, drool dripping from their wide open mouths, bits of rotten flesh hanging from between their blunt teeth.

She left, heading toward a dark room. The wails of unfortunate prisoners could be heard from the nearby cells.

She took a pretty looking woman, dragging her by the hair to a dark corner where she sunk sharp fangs into her tender flesh. Blood sprouted everywhere, showering her face in a delightful rain of crimson. The feeling of being complete overwhelmed her as she began to greedily suck more, rip more flesh and claw at her victim.

The sound of her choked scream was like melody to her ears and when the poor woman began choking on her won blood, she let her fall on the floor and watched her slowly transform into a mindless creature.

She had to get out. The memories were slowly overwhelming her... more crimes, more slaughter and the joy of doing it all. It took all of her willpower to make the sign that canceled the jutsu and when she found herself back in her body she was sweating and panting like crazy.

"Miss Ino, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Walter's concerned face seemed to calm her a little, allowing her to speak.

"Worse. Let's get out of here and tell sir Integra what I found out."

* * *

After explaining everything she saw, Ino was back to her room. The night was at it's peak, sparkling stars winking on the clear sky. She opened the window, allowing the night's fresh breeze to enter her dorm. After a few calming breaths, she took a comfortable seat on the bed and began the tedious meditating session that allowed her to cleanse her mind of the after effects of mind walking.

Indeed, the downfall of traveling and rummaging through people's minds was that if you weren't careful enough, you might forget who you are, allowing yourself to be eaten by other people's memories. In her opinion, Ino believed that her inner self was born from that very need to protect her psyche form the wave of memories she experienced after every mind walk.

From within the shadows, Alucard watched as she closed her eyes. His keen hearing managed to decipher her murmur.

"Watashi no kokoro ha waatashi ni zokusuru. Watashi no kokoro ha waatashi ni zokusuru...."

She repeated those words like a mantra, and though he had no idea what it meant, it seemed to calm her. He saw the wild look in her eyes as she exited that room, he saw the sheer amount of will it took her to keep a straight face while reporting to Integra, he saw it all. And now, watching her deal with it like she'd been through this things all her life, it impressed him. He knew what she might have seen... atrocious crimes that you could never imagine even in your worst nightmares and who knows what other things Millennium's soldiers did.

He was a monster... Alucard wouldn't deny it, but he at least had pride and a small set of manners. He only slaughtered and enjoyed to slaughter the ones that deserved it. The fact that in his vision they all deserved it was another story.

* * *

Darkness. All around there was nothing but darkness and the rotten environment of a cage. He had no idea how much time had passed since he last spoke to a person or eaten a proper meal. Days....weeks....months?

He had done hideous things.... yes, he remembered. Hideous murders he worked hard to atone for. So hard he ended up in the dump he was currently in, accused of treason. Oh, he did betray, but he didn't feel bad for it. He repaid evil with evil, what was wrong in that? Or was he feeling bad for it?

_...No... I'm....I'm sorry I left you my friend....Naruto.... I'm sorry Sakura...I should have seen you, took notice of you...I'm sorry I killed you... and to your friend....what was her name....Ino! Yes, Ino...I'm sorry I took her away from you, and for probably sending you to a gruesome death. I'm sorry for all I've done.... do you find it in your hearts to forgive me?_

He had become thin, bones sticking out from lack of proper nourishment. His mind was fuzzy and his every cell hurt from the torture Madara gave him, but he waited. He still focused all of his energy in keeping a steady chakra level and find a weak spot. Something, anything that could knock his torturer down and get him out of the hellhole he was in. He found none.

As time went by he slowly began to think of his death...._what peace would it bring? _His thoughts traveled to Konoha, the village with forever green leaves and smiling faces. The people he left behind in his search for power, his friends, his comrades, everyone. Naruto, his best friend, the one who believed in him to the very end, the one who gave him the chance to atone after he, the traitor, killed the love of his life...._Sakura._

Her smiling face and sparkling emerald eyes had haunted his nightmares ever since. The way she loved him and he never took notice, and especially how he took away from her the thing she treasured most...life.

A sound woke him up from his musings. The cell door opened. He stood there, his sharingan being the only thing visible in the darkness.

"To be honest with you, I'm bored. Torturing was fun, but you don't scream much, so where's the point in that?..."

Sasuke looked at him with suspicion. _Where is he going at? Will I die?....finally. Is this how the grand Uchiha clan finds it's end? Killing each other?_

"...That is why, Sasuke-kun, I've decided to kill you. However, killing you the normal way would be too boring, I want you to suffer while you die. Of course, I won't be able to see it, but I know it ain't anything pretty on the other side, so death is inevitable."

_What is he talking about? _

A wisp of light allowed him to see the hand signs he made. _It's... that jutsu!...._

He didn't have time to finish his thought. The void sucked him in making his head dizzy, drawing him more and more to the land of unconscious.

_Am I...dead?

* * *

_

**A/N: So, here it is!!! I hope you like it! And don't forget, I'm waiting for those reviews!!! Constructive criticism is apreciated and ecouraged. Feedback also. **

**Untill next time, **

**Ity ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is more of a history lesson, but I hope you will enjoy it. **

**A special round of thanks to all the people who reviewed up until now, Your advices, critiques and words of encouragement keep me going. I thank you all!**

**Also, a big THANK YOU to my Beta snipa who helps me with my grammar, spelling and punctuation problems. **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

* * *

  
**

Warm, lively torches lined the cold stone walls. In a mass of gray, the small orange embers seemed the only spot of color present in the cold hallway. The massive stone blocks followed a strict pattern, ending the hall with two large oak doors.

Sounds of merriment could be heard in the eerie, and rather creepy, castle. Inside the spacious dining room were at least fifty men, all clad in colourful velvets and expensive furs. The men were laughing, devouring with gluttony the rich meal their guest provided, and drinking the expensive wine he gave them.

"My Lord," said a chubby man, holding his wine cup sluggishly. "Merry with us! After all, today we celebrate the Holy Easter day, do we not?" His breath held the stench of alcohol while his chubby fingers were greasy from the table's goods.

The Lord stood at the head of the table. His food and drink lay untouched as he scrutinized each and every boyar that presented himself. Looking at him, some would believe he was made out of stone. His sharp features with high aristocratic cheekbones held a grim expression. The only thing tearing him apart from a marble decoration of a newly risen war god were his long, pitch black tresses as well as the neat moustache he had.

He had been advised to be merciful, but how could he? The heathens sitting at the table deserved a more severe punishment that he could ever offer. _And they call themselves Christians._ Stealing from the poor, gaining wealth on the peasants sweat and backbone. Eating the best meat, drinking the finest drinks and clothing themselves in the most expensive clothes while his people, the people he vowed to protect, starved.

In a swift motion, the dark haired man stood from the table, showing his impressive height. None of them noticed, none stopped from their merriment. Only the deafly silence caused by the lack of entertaining music spiked their attention toward the new leader.

"Voivode Vlad, why so grim? You are our host, let us celebrate in your name and the years you are to rule." the man's voice seemed cheery, but Vlad saw the mischief in his eyes.

They wanted him gone; all of them and if he were to let them be, they would become a menace. He had no intention of ending up like his older brother Mircea here at Targoviste.

Turning slightly, the new voivode of Walachia gave a curt nod to one of his captains before turning fully toward his guests.

"Your words are true boyar Danesti. And I shall merry soon. As soon as my people are fed and my country is free of traitors." a knowing smile spread across his face as he saw his guests gradually becoming less cheerful and more fearful.

"B-But..." uttered the one from the Danesti clan. "My Lord, there are no traitors in Wallachia. We are loyal to you until death, or so our faiths be cruel to us." The man had already begun to sweat like a pig, fear emanating through his every pore.

"Tell me my dearest guests, did you lot swear allegiance to my brother and father the same, before you plotted like rats against them and killed them like cowards? Your betrayal knows no limits my dear guests, but have no fear. I have come here to wash away your sins."

He grinned at the hope that flared in their eyes. "Let the feats begin."

As he clapped his hands, the guards entered the large room, immobilizing every man in the room. "You have been charged with treason against my family and this country. You shall pay in rivers of blood and the span of your lives in labour. Take them away!"

A symphony of screams caressed his eardrums, making him hum in joy.

_The traitors shall pay. Thieves and invaders, they will pay for invading a land of free men, they will pay for crossing my will. _

The carnage displayed afterwards felt like an homage to the deaths of his father and brother.

He made the young ones watch as the elders screamed their heart out while sharp spikes entered their stomach and exited through their mouths. The younger ones were to travel to the citadel of Poienari and rebuild the fortress. He wanted it done quickly. Manpower wasn't a problem, he had and endless river of sinners and betrayers he could use.

Slowly but surely, everything became foggy, the faces became blurry, the noises mangled.

Alucard awoke from his sleep at sundown. His dream bothered him, sending unknown feelings through his dead body. It felt strange to remember his mortal days. At that time, he was a ruler of men, fighting with the Turks for the freedom of his country.

Sometimes he wondered if anything changed over time...

For a few moments, his thoughts travelled to the blond kunoichi residing inside the mansion. He grinned like a maniac remembering Integra had a mission prepared for the two of them tonight.

_What and interesting night this will be. _

* * *

Three solid knocks brought Ino's attention toward the door. She put aside the scroll she had been working on and headed toward the noise. As she opened the portal, a polite smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, Walter, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The butler gave her a small courtesy bow and answered kindly. "Miss Ino, I have brought you your supplies of silver senbon and I took the liberty of creating a little gadget for you."

"Walter, I already told you, I don't want to use guns." A frown appeared on her pretty face as she saw that the man continued to smile.

"Have no worry miss Ino, I believe you will enjoy it." As he spoke, Walter entered the room and placed a wooden casket on the table.

As Walter opened the box, Ino's eyes grew larger. The weapon inside looked like a bow, although it was smaller. The rest of the weapon's body seemed to be for support. It looked magnificent, beautiful, deadly.

"Walter..." she said in an awed tone. "what is it? I have never seen a weapon like this!"

A small chuckle could be heard from the old retainer. _Of course she does not know what it is! Foolish old man... _

"This, miss Ino, is called a crossbow. Let me explain how you use it." He took the weapon from the casket and fixed it on his arm.

"As you can see, the support is meant to keep the bow on your arm, so you may shoot the target with ease. The trigger is positioned at the end of the support. All you have to do is flex your fingers, and the arrow is released with the force of a bullet." He took the arrows out of the casket and gave them to her for examination.

"The tip of the arrow is made out of silver and they have been soaked in holly water. The arrow body is made out of a light, but strong, metal. I took it upon myself to modify the crossbow's model, making it more.... automatic. To put it simple, this weapon is the machine gun of crossbows."

Ino was mesmerized. She was already thinking of ways to bend her ninja knowledge with her new toy. Happy beyond comparison, the young girl gave a delighted squeak and latched herself on the butler's neck.

"Thank you Walter! Thank you so much! This is a great gift! Thank you, thank you thank you!!"

Blushing at the attention, the elderly retainer slipped out of her embrace with his dignity intact. "Miss Ino, there is one more thing before I leave you with your new toy. Sir Integra awaits you in her office."

* * *

When Ino opened the door to Integra's office, she was determined to show he boss she could be the epitome of politeness and loyalty. Following every order. All went well until her sky blue eyes saw a man dressed in a long, red trench coat. She snickered and huffed all the way to Integra's large desk, forgetting all about polite salutes and following orders.

With a loud 'hmph' and a wave of her hair in a gesture that shower superiority, Ino took a seat on a chair near the desk and proceeded to ignore the master vampire seated a few feet next to her.

"Integra-sama..." she spoke in a whiny voice. "what is he doing here?"

Astonished at first, annoyed later, Integra lit another cigar. "Yamanaka Ino!" her commanding voice left no room to argue. "You are a solider of Hellsing and a guest in my house! I will not tolerate such words in my presence! You are to work with my servant, or whomever I wish to, without question! I don't care about your personal likes and dislikes, understood?"

Ino could swear she was at least three times smaller. _Talking about resemblance to Tsunade.... _She nodded slowly, afraid to rile up the woman once more.

"Yes sir!"

Somewhere in the background, Alucard grinned satisfied.

"Good!" She stumped the cigar furiously, watching both occupants with a mischievous glee in her eyes. "Your next mission has a double role. I realized that the two of you have poor teamwork with each other."

"Master, with all do respect, I do not need team work. I work alone." A mocking bow accentuated his words. With the tip of his eye he saw his Master twitch in annoyance.

Annoyed was an understatement. She was pissed off at their lack of understanding. Slapping her hands on the table, the Hellsing's Iron Maiden blazed with fury. "I care not of your ways, vampire! You must learn to work together for the greater good! You must learn to try and not harm or kill each other! Understood?"

Ino gave a short nod and gulped in slight fear, while Alucard's grin grew even wider as he bowed.

After calming her spirit down for a bit, Integra lit another cigar. "This mission is of major importance for England and the Queen. Denmark asked for England's help regarding a ghoul infestation problem. You will take the plane right away. You will arrive in Copenhagen, and from there a guide will take you to Odiskive. My orders are clear: Search and destroy! May God and you Majesty be with you."

* * *

After packing all of her weapons, scrolls and exploding tags, Ino was in front of the mansion, waiting for her companion.

_Mission with Alucard, great, I bet I'll have so much fun. _Even she was surprised at how sarcastic she sounded.

_Oh shut up girl! _The familiar voice of her inner self interrupted her not so happy thoughts. _Instead of mopping around and creating gruesome scenarios of how you two might kill each other, you could at least try to know the guy! _

Ino stopped for a moment to listen to her inners words. _Know him? _The moment flew by like it never came and the girl began laughing out loud like a maniac. _That's a good one! Damn, if I knew that you were so funny, I would have kept you a long time ago! _

She was about to start explaining to her inner why there was no need to try and know a mad bastard like Alucard, when a velvet voice interrupted.

"Do tell me Blondie, what is it that you find so amusing?" Long, red trench coat, orange glasses and a red fedora, Alucard was equipped from head to toes.

A scowl replaced her once merry face as Ino looked away from the tall vampire.

"None of your business! Let's go."

The car ride was more than boring, and Ino's tongue was itching for conversation. She tried to count the trees as they passed by, but soon got bored. She tried to practice her chakra control, but soon got bored of that too, plus it attracted Alucard attention since "it brought power to her blood.". So, all Ino had to do now was stare into empty space; an activity that made her get even more bored.

With the tip of her eye she glanced at the man seated in front of her. The limo was large, so they managed to end up at completely opposite sides. He was quietly sipping from a glass, his crimson gaze lost in a sea of memories. To her he looked almost.... peaceful.

"What are you thinking of?" the words slipped past her lips without her even realizing.

Her voice awoke him from his daze, the memories of his life slipping away far into the subconscious once more. "What's with the curiosity, Blondie?"

"I..." she stopped for a moment. _Why an I curious? Do I really agree with my inner crazy part? Well, it won't kill anyone if I try....at least I hope so. _"I thought that since we are stuck on this mission together, we should at least get to know each other..."

His glasses slipped on his nose, marking the vampire's interest. "Oh? You, want to know me? The monster?" He grinned at her, showing his sharp canines. "What would you want to know?"

Amazed that he would give information about himself so freely, Ino began to slowly feel the bubbling feeling of joy. _Finally, I'll get to know more. _

"Tell me of your life when you were alive."

He was stunned for a few seconds. Surprised that she asked of something he was thinking about earlier. The memories began to flood his mind once more as the 'No Life King' remembered the ups and downs of his mortal life. He blinked a couple of times, regaining his grin in the process.

"I see little Blondie is interested in history."

"I see you are a total jerk and can't appreciate when someone acts friendly toward you." the girl said with a huff, sharply turning her head in the other direction with her nose high in the air.

The vampire looked at the frail woman sitting before her. To his eyes, the resemblance was striking. Her almost pale skin, the rosy cheeks she had when embarrassed. The long, blond hair and striking blue eyes. Their character sometimes had similarities, but if he were to look deeper, the woman before him was far more complex.

_Why do you bring the ghosts of my past back to the surface?_

"I died at the end of December, year 1476, assassinated by traitors. It's been 523 years since then. " His soft words, rimmed with nostalgia captured Ino's attention.

"I was a ruler of men, born from rulers of men, fighting for freedom."

As he spoke, memories, faces he had long forgotten, came back to him as the events of his mortal life surfacer in his mind. Somehow, he felt the need to tell her. It was not out of the need to be understood, but to make her understand he was not a man to toy with.

Before he managed to speak once more, the car stopped, signaling their arrival to the airport. Without saying a word, Alucard opened a dark portal, slipping out of the car through his shadows.

A bit puzzled, Ino quickly got out of the car and sprinted toward the plane. As she entered the medium sized aircraft, she saw Alucard seated on one of the comfy futons, a glass of something in his hand.

"Would you care for a glass of whine?" his hat and glasses were gone, and Ino could see his crimson gaze measuring her.

"No thank you." a gap of silence followed. She took a seat in front of him, waiting for something.

Minutes passed. Eventually, Ino couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Tell me more."

With a smile, Alucard lowered his glass and regarded the woman before him. "You know Blondie, this information is personal, so I won't give it without something in return."

Blue eyes widened in shock.

The vampire could practically imagine how the tiny wheels in her brain worked to find a way out of this. But there was no way. She would either agree with his terms, or give up the information she so desires. He knew her choice already.

"What are your terms?"

"Ah... making a deal with the Devil, are you sure? All I want, my dear Blondie is to know of your life as well."

Ino weighed his proposition for a few moments. Something deep inside her mind told her she should say no, but he had already thrown the bait in the car, and she took it. The curiosity was killing her. _All he asked was for me to return the favor.... seems OK to me..._

"Fine, I agree."

If possible, Alucard's grin widened even more.

"Then I shall begin. My mortal name was Vlad the third Dracul, or Vlad Tepes as I was later called. I was born in what now is Romania, in the citadel of Sighisoara, Transilvania in 1431. At the age of five I was initiated in the Order of the Dragon. I was taught in the art of war since I learned to walk, and my father was not quite the easiest teacher to have around. The first execution I ordered was around that time too. I still remember screams of the traitor as the stake plunged through his internal organs."

He made a short pause, careful to let the image of a young boy ordering and watching the execution print inside her mind.

"At the age of seven, my father sold me and my brother to the Ottoman sultan."

"What? How could he do something like that? You were his flesh and blood!" the indignation present on her face was of no surprise to Alucard. He knew she wouldn't understand.

"Understand, Blondie, those were bloody times. At that time I hated my father for what he did to me, but afterwards I understood it was for the good of his country, for the good of Wallachia." He stopped for a few moments, giving her time to adjust with the concept, then continued in a serious voice.

"My father became the sultan's vassal, and Radu and I were taken hostages. For ten years, I was tortured and raped by the future sultan, Mehmed the second. After ten years, Mehmed placed me on the throne of Wallachia as a puppet ruler, thinking I would serve him. I fled to Moldavia and took refuge with my uncle, Bogdan the second. A few years later, my plan began. I went to Hungary, and through my intelligence and hatred for the Ottoman Empire, I became the regents advisor. Later I regained the throne of Wallachia, and was named prince. That was when my plan truly revealed itself. When I came to throne, Wallachia was in a state of chaos. A constant state of war had led to rampant crime, falling agricultural production, and the disappearance of trade. I restored the order, inspiring fear with gruesome executions. By the time I restored the order, people were drinking water from the fountain with golden goblets."

Ino watched mesmerized as the vampire before she spoke. "Is that it? What happened to the Ottoman Empire? Did they leave you alone?"

Surprised with her curiosity and the attention he was getting, Alucard laughed. To Ino's ears, the laugh was different, less insane and almost joyful. "The rest is another tale for another time."

Unwillingly, she smiled. However, inside her mind, Ino felt sorry for the man before her. He had a harsh life, and she didn't condemn him for his deeds. He wanted freedom and justice to his people, things that in her mind gave her a reason to think there was more to him beneath the insane bloodthirsty, sadistic monster.

"I think you don't give enough credit to yourself, Alucard. And I also think that you are more than what you show."

Once more the No Life King stared at her in shock. The shock passed soon, allowing a crude laugh to take its place. "Blondie, you are too gullible. By believing a monster can be human... you risk a lot."

She had no witty comeback for his words.

Ino realized she was walking on a double edged sword. She felt compassion for him, but the real question was, would he accept her compassion? Does he want to be saved? She knew from personal experience, that just feeling sorry for someone and wanting to make it all better, wasn't enough. Trying to fix things for your own egoistic purposes was no better than doing bad things. You can't force healing to someone that doesn't want to be cured. So what to do?

_Do I actually want to look for a trace of humanity within him? He never showed any, so why would I think there is? _

She was a doctor that yearned to heal, but would her curiosity make her want to be a soul healer? Would she force atonement to someone who didn't desire it?

_Maybe he is a monster, just like he always claims....A heartless demon bound to this world only by the thirst for blood. But if he is a monster, then what of Seras? She's more innocent than me, even though she's just like him, a creature of the night. What defines a monster?_

Ino's trail of thought was interrupted by the landing of the plane. Anxious to get this mission over with, Ino quickly got out. She noticed the rising sun and sighed.

_He's not at full capacity during daytime....great._

She saw him get out of the plane, glasses and hat in place. "So..." she begun in a bored voice. "I guess we'll take shelter for the day."

He didn't bother to answer her suspicion as he walked past her with silent steps.

* * *

A lonely figure stood on top of the church tower. It was a good observation point and the creatures couldn't reach him there.

Everything was new to him in this intriguing world. As he pondered his situation for a moment, he began to wonder if the inhabitants of this world weren't the creatures he encountered while entering the town.

He had to leave the town, find refuge somewhere else. But first, he needed to bring his chakra to a normal level or he was bound to die in the next week.

His dark tresses fluttered in the morning wind as his dark eyes scrutinized the area. His clothes were mere rags, torn from the many torture sessions. Scars peeked through the rags, accompanied by some unhealed wounds here and there. He tried as best as he could to keep them from infecting, but he had to find medical help nonetheless.

Leaving all of this behind, food, or better said, lack of food was his biggest problem. He hadn't eaten in almost a week and his body was showing it. His figure had turned bony, ribs sticking out, showing the damages made by lack of nutrition.

As smooth as he could, Sasuke jumped from his observation point to the streets below. Using all his stealth, he travelled to the nearest building that appeared to have food.

* * *

Soon Ino and her vampire companion were in a first class hotel room.

Alucard's coffin stood proudly in the middle of the living. Obviously, inside the coffin, the vampire took his day sleep, giving Ino enough time to get bored.

Alucard's story spiked her curiosity to unimaginable heights. How was he as a mortal? How did he live? How he died? Did he fought for his country with as much passion as he claims? All these questions, and a dozen of others, plagued her mind.

_Have a little peek! _The mischievous voice of her inner persona cooed. _Come on, he won't know, he's sleeping! A peek won't hurt, and you'll satisfy that curiosity of yours. Go on... do it!_

The idea appealed to her in many ways. _I won't stay long...just a peek.... _

She neared the coffin, gently touching the words inscribed on the lid: "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

Her slender fingers lingered on the sentence. "I wonder what it means...."

With her enhanced strength she carefully removed the lid, allowing her to see his face.

_So peaceful... _

She quickly made the hand signs and in less than a few seconds the shinteshin no jutsu was performed.

At first it was dark. At first she lived with the impression that his mind was like every other she had entered. Her hopes were soon crashed to oblivion.

At least a thousand voices roared in her ears as countless tormented souls reached their hands to grab her. She struggled, trying to set herself free from their grasp, winching as their bloody hands touched her body. Her scream was overpowered by their pained moans. Soon panic installed.

Ino was just about to cancel the jutsu when the sound stopped. Their hands stopped dragging her further into the abyss as the souls stepped away from her in a deadly silence. Confused, Ino looked into the darkness. She could hear the clinging of armor followed by heavy steps. Someone was coming. Was it her salvation, or her doom?

"A new one, is it?" The voice sounded a bit rough, even if it still kept it's velvety inflexions.

Blue eyes squinted further as her vision became accustomed with the dark. She could see a tall silhouette clad in heavy armour. As he stepped further, Ino distinguished his long, dark hair, but his face remained shadowed and above recognition.

"Actually, I'm not here to stay..."Her voice, though she wanted it to sound convincing, sounded small and frightened.

"Are you? That's strange....No one has left before..." The mysterious man took another step forward, revealing his face to the newcomer.

A gasp of terror left her lips. Blue eyes widened to their limit as Ino stared at the man before her.

"A-A-Alucard?"

She was dead. He saw her and now he knew she tried to sneak inside his mind. Panic filled her brain. Slowly, as to not attract unwanted attention, she began to raise her hands to do the release sign needed to get away.

A large hand grabbed her wrists and squeezed gently as the girl before him began to shake in panic. "You must confuse me. I'm not him, just part of who he is."

"W-What?" Slowly, the logic part of her brain reawakened. "Then... who are you?" She gently extracted her wrists from his large hand, amazed the man allowed her.

"My name is Vlad. I was once known as voivode Vlad Tepes." With royal courtesy, the man took a small bow, capturing her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles. "And you are?"

Ino blushed at the gesture, unaccustomed with such manners form a man that had the spitting image of the bloodthirsty vampire who was currently sleeping. _Stupid, of course he looks just like him! He said so himself that he used to be Vlad when he was alive! _

"My name is Ino."

"So, Ino," he said as he straightened up "since you're not here to stay, why are you here?"

Since all the panic disappeared form her mind, Ino was able to give him a cheeky smirk. "I want to get to know you better."

"Is it me you wish to know, or him?"

"He was you. You must first get to know the past to understand the present, right?"

A deep chuckle was his answer. "Tell me Ino, what do you wish to know?"

"Everything."

"I can do nothing but obey the request of such a beautiful woman. Follow me."

She watched as he turned and began walking through the darkness. She watched him in admiration, wondering why is it that Alucard wasn't more like him. What made him change, or, did he change at all? After all, Vlad had been a brutal, bloodthirsty ruler. Wasn't Alucard the same? What marked the difference between Vlad and him, what made him change and leave his former self behind somewhere in the depth of his subconscious?

The questions plagued her mind, none finding an answer. However, upon watching the man before her, Ino realized he was a wolf clad in sheep clothing. He wasn't less brutal then Alucard, only more human, and thus equally dangerous.

"This is where we stop. I have left all the memories from my past there. You will find everything you need. Although, are you sure you want answers to your questions?"

Ino blinked, wondering why he grinned in a way not to different from his vampire counterpart. "That, is for you to wonder, and for me to know."

She took a step toward the door, her hand lingering for a moment as she looked at him one more time. Dark eyes watched her intently, daring her to move back, to retreat. That was the only impulse Ino needed as the pushed the door open with confidence and took a step inside.

Everything happened in flashes.

A young boy, chained in a room, tortured to an unbearable extent. He never cried, he never begged. Numerous victims on a plain of spiked with death as it's caretaker. She saw him fight with bravery, sending his enemies into oblivion. Even when the chances were too slim to be noticed, he fought for the freedom of his country tooth and nail, protecting his lands from the ottoman's.

She saw him betrayed, and she saw him punish the ones that betrayed him. She saw him merry, and please the women that loved him. She saw a bit of the abused and abandoned child, of the fierce ruler, of the brave warrior, of the passionate lover, of the brutal king. She saw a bit of each, wrapped up in what would become the base of his future existence.

In a way it overwhelmed her, making her head hurt, making her regret for trespassing his memories, his secrets. But curiosity drove her forward. It was like a drug and she wanted it all, she wanted to know everything.

With cautious steps, Ino walked toward the most guarded door. Iron locks as big as her skull kept the massive doors shut. What was so important to him that he kept hidden so well? It was so deep in the subconscious that she wondered if he even knew of it's existence anymore.

Gently, she tugged on the lock and it seemed to shatter into her hands. She opened the door like it was something sacred as her senses strained to their maximum. All she had to do know was take a step inside.

A brutal yank tore her from the door. She felt her body being pulled against her will as she rapidly began to lose control over the jutsu. In a flash she was back in her body, nursing a heavy head ache and facing a very angry vampire.

The said vampire was growling like a hellish beast, fangs lengthened in deadly sharpness. His large hands held her shirt in a vice grip, lifting the kunoichi off the floor like she was weightless.

"What have you done?!" venom dripped from his angry words, bringing moisture to her eyes.

"I-I..." her voice seemed lost at the betrayal she could see into his eyes.

"You sneak upon me while I sleep, like a soulless traitor!!" He shook her form, like the answers he was seeking would fall from her with the motion.

"No!" she cried out in despair. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Silence! Do not dare to speak to me after you defiled my trust!" His anger was reaching insane heights and he found a hard time resisting the urge to tear her to pieces.

"Wait, No! I only wanted to know you better, know who you once were and what you've been through!" clear, salty droplets began to fall from her blue eyes as Ino's voice choked with each word. "I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted to know. I'm sorry Alucard."

He saw her tears and his chest tightened. The image of a blond beauty with long tresses and sky blue eyes came back into his mind, pleading him with her tearful eyes and soft voice. _"I'm sorry Vlad..."_ His grip grew slack, allowing the kunoichi to fall onto the floor into a heap. He watched her, willing the image to go away. "Leave."

Alucard watched as the girl quickly left the room, tears still flowing freely from her eyes. He fell on a nearby chair with a sigh. Inside his mind a pair of blue eyes seemed to scold him. He frowned. _She deserved it! _She had entered his mind, violating his memories in her curiosity. She had betrayed his trust with her actions, and she deserved it.

_Didn't you do the same thing? _Questioned a voice deep inside his head. _Didn't you violate her memories by drinking her blood and seeing her life? How is it that you are any different? _

"Silence!" his hand banged on the table to make his order clear. How could a voice inside his head dare to question his actions. Yes, he did see all of her memories, but it wasn't the same as what she did!

And even with these thoughts, the No Life King's features saddened as an unusual thought crawled inside his mind. _Was I too harsh? _

The thought left as soon as it came. The full moon peeked from a curtain of clouds. "Such a wonderful night..." An insane grin came to his lips as he stepped outside, ready to blaster the freaks into oblivion.

* * *

Ino ran. She ran to get away from him, ran to vent away her feelings. She was near the infested town now, only a wide plain keeping her apart from it.

_What did I do wrong? Why does he have to act like that? _She was outraged by his behaviour, though deep inside she knew he had every reason to be angry. Now that she knew a bit more about him, Ino understood that betrayal was the thing he loathed most. However, that didn't stop her from being angry with his behaviour.

She could still remember the last thing her eyes got to see before she had been brutally pulled from his mind, and it made her a bit uneasy. The long, blond hair kept in two thick braids, the warm, loving blue eyes and the smile planted on her rosy lips.... _Who was that woman? And why... why is it that she looked like me? _

Her trail of thought was brutally interrupted by a presence. Somewhere at the edge of her senses, Ino felt a chakra signature. _How can this be? _It felt familiar, though she couldn't quite place it. "Who?..."

She began to run toward the source, each step making the signature grow stronger. "Who could it be?"

* * *

_What am I doing here? What do I do in this Hellish world? What is my purpose now? How do I get back? _Questions swarm in his mind, giving the last Uchiha a massive headache. _The last Uchiha... how ironic..._

A breeze gently shifted his hair, bringing with it the smell of fresh grass and... _Chakra signature! _His head snapped forward, looking for the owner.

Somewhere in the distance, a silhouette stood, the wind blowing her long hair in a golden river. Her blue eyes were as hard as steel and as cold as ice, mouth set in a firm line. "Uchiha scum."

Squinting his eyes and stretching his senses, Sasuke was able to realize who the person was. His eyes widened. "Yamanaka Ino." She seemed stronger, her chakra felt denser, more secure and powerful than their last encounter. "So you survived..."

All it took was a sudden movement from him. The nodachi blade was unsheathed with a promise of death. She moved like lightening, covering the distance in a few moments and charged with a feral cry. "DIE, TRAITOR!!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! tell me what you think. **

**So that everything is made clear. Some of you might know, some might not, but I'll say it anyway. everything regarding the history part about Vlad Tepes is true. Even the mystery woman existed. If you are curious, I could give you some links, but I don't think it would do you any good since most of them are in Romanian.**

**Anyway, I want your opinion on how everything is doing and if needed a bit of advise in order to improve my style. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me. your Reviews are my fuel!!**

**Love, **

**Ity  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all I apologize for the late update, but school is busy... very busy, so I don't have much time for my little hobby. **

**Next, sorry for the short chapter, but them again, busy.... plus a small writer's block. **

**I am very disappointed in the small number of reviews I received. THANKS a lot for the ones who did review!!!! However, I know that people read the story, because I get favourites and alerts, and I appreciate them as well, but people, you reviews, your opinion give me insight on your thoughts, lets me know what you like and what you don't, let's me see that my work is appreciated. so PLEASE, Review!!!**

**Hmmm... dunno what else to say.... so on with the chapter!!

* * *

  
**

A shout in the distance. So far, but yet he could feel it laced with hate. It was her voice, filled to the brim with venom. It made him shudder, it made his icy blood boil in his veins at the thought that she expressed such deep feelings for someone else.

_Why do I care? _The thought sprang in his mind. _The wench betrayed me! She can rot in the deepest pit of hell!_

However deep inside he didn't feel his words. Alucard's undead features grimaced into a frown. _Why do I care?_

"_Because she is like her..." _Answered a slightly deeper voice from the labyrinth of his mind.

A slight chuckle that soon transformed in a full blown laugh erupted from the vampire's chest. "No, she is nothing liker her." With a grin still plastered on his face Alucard began to kill his way toward the blonde's battlefield.

* * *

Sparks flew at the contact of their blades. A pair of eyes was burning with hate, another devoid of emotion. She knew nothing but the battle ahead of her, heard nothing but the shifts of his movements and the clash of their blades, saw nothing but the man in front of her. Everything was a blur as the opponents moved with shinobi speed. A barrage of kunai was easily blocked while exploding tags lit the ground with hellish fire. Traps sprang to life from nearly everywhere, making you think they had been preparing the fight for days.

Not even two minutes had passed and the ground was already littered with weapons and scarred by various explosives the two shinobi had thrown at each other.

The raven haired man jumped to the side as his once fellow kunoichi did the same. He was beginning to feel the effects of the time spent in Madara's dungeon, but the Uchiha was nowhere near tired. "I have no desire to fight you." He spoke in his usual, aloof voice.

The blond woman seemed to get even more furious at his words. "You have no right to talk to me Uchiha." her voice dripped venom on each word. "You're desires mean nothing to me. Tonight you will pay for your sins."

Upon hearing her words, a pair of green, loving eyes flashed in his head. _I'm sorry, Sakura. _He dropped his weapon to the ground, a clear sign of surrender.

"I do not wish to fight you." his voice had a defeated ring to it.

By this time, Alucard had magically managed to get rid of all the ghouls and freaks plaguing the town. The tentacles of darkness absorbed the remaining blood while quietly retreating to their source. He was near the battlefield, hearing the clash of blades with his sensitive ears and saw their bodies deadly dance with his vampiric eyes.

He wondered briefly if a human could see anything but blurs if it were to look at their fight. Surely not, their bodies moved to fast for one's eye to catch the movement, but with his inhuman eyes he could see it all. The way their bodies moved with utter grace, each blow carefully calculated, each move meant to kill. The beauty of the dance almost enchanted him, his warrior senses appreciating their skills.

_So this is how you truly fight. _

He had never seen her fight like this before, giving it her everything in face of an enemy. He wanted to see more, to see her powers unfold in front of his eyes and bask in their beauty and precision. However, it all ended too soon as her opponent dropped his weapon to the ground.

* * *

Ino's eyes widened as she saw her enemy's nodachi hit the ground. Soon her eyes narrowed an annoyance.

"There is no way you leave without a fight Uchiha!" Frustration replaced some of the anger in her voice and eyes.

Indeed, that is just how Ino was. Yes, she hated the man's guts, but also, deep inside she longed for a good fight. She was in known territory, and testing her strength against someone stronger was something she couldn't let slide that easily. Yes, she was aware that Uchiha Sasuke was far more powerful than she was. Over the years she had trained and had been growing exponentially, but so did he, and he had a huge advantage from the beginning. Even now, as her medic eye saw the scars of torture and malnutrition, the bastard was faster and stronger than her. His breath was barely above normal while she almost panted from the intense fight, but if Ino Yamanaka was one thing, she was a proud, stubborn woman. She wouldn't back away from this fight until the traitor paid for his deeds.

Sasuke observed as the woman's demeanour changed from loathing to mere frustration.

_Did she not want to kill me a few minutes ago? _He was a bit confused at her sudden change in attitude, and he showed it, rising a questioning eyebrow.

"I have no desire, nor do I feel the need to do this. I have already got my punishment."

His voice was cold, as usual, making Ino's blood boil with anger. "How dare you..." a hiss of anger, "how dare you say that you paid for your sins?" her voice grew in volume, "how dare you say you paid for her death?"

The shrill pain in her voice made him shudder, the truth in her words piercing his soul. Warm green eyes appeared once more inside his mind, making his barriers crumble, digging up memories he buried long ago, searching his soul and wreaking havoc inside his mind. 

_Sakura..._

His jaw suddenly throbbed with raw pain and Sasuke realized that for the first time in his life he lost focus during battle. The pain was raw, reminding him that he was still in the world of the living, and for a moment the dark haired Uchiha hoped it was the girl with sparking green eyes that delivered the punch.

All he could see was fury behind a pair of eyes that seemed familiar. The fogginess in his mind registered only one thing.

_Sakura, have you come for retribution?_

Ino gasped, hey blue eyes widening in surprise at the sorrow in his voice. She lowered her fist, not knowing what to do any more.

_Sasuke, are you sorry, do you... regret? _

The thought swarm inside her mind, wavering her heart's resolve, making her rethink her revenge.

_Do you.... deserve forgiveness? _

As his vision cleared, Sasuke's eyes widened. In front of his stood not the pink haired beauty, but a determined, blue eyed, blond kunoichi. _Had she delivered that punch? When did Ino get so strong? _

"I am never one to back away from my promises, Uchiha."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her solemn tone. He had never heard Ino talk like that before.

"however, " she continued with more seriousness, "I realized that it will be a greater punishment to let you live in misery than to end your pitiful life." With these last words, Ino walked away, leaving Sasuke with his inner demons.

He heard her words loud and clear, each one bringing him down more than the next. She could have thrown deadly jutsus and sharp weapons on him, but instead, Yamanaka Ino attacked his mind, his soul, the one thing he seemed unable to protect nowadays.

His eyes watched her leave, her blond hair swaying gently with every confident step she took. She had her revenge, she planted the seeds of torture, and now only allowed it to grow, walking down from a fight with the nonchalance that only a winner can.

_You won, Yamanaka Ino, mind walker...._

A mind walker indeed, waltzed into his conscience and suddenly made it grow exponentially with her words, leaving him in madness.

Green eyes appeared once more, only this time, so slowly, her face came through as well. She looked sad, her once lively eyes blanketed by sorrow. Then, she seemed to see him and her visage turned spiteful.

"_You killed my Sasuke Uchiha, took me away from the world!" _

"No..." his own words seemed small, unable to protect him from her.

" _I loved you and you killed me!" _the voice seemed to take a sad tone, twisting the knife that already pierced his heart." _Murderer... you talk of your brother when you do just like him. Steal people's lives, murder them!" _Then her face changed, her eyes lost life altogether, becoming glassy; her skin lost color and slowly began to rot right in front of his eyes.

_''Murderer..." _her rotting lips spoke.

"No!" He could feel his body shaking, he could feel the sanity escaping, allowing the demons inside him to go out.

She stopped as she heard his scream and gave him a quick look. His already frail body was shaking, the look in his eyes crazed.

Chakra was swirling around him in chaotic patters as if his mind was no longer able to keep it confined. Soon he fell to his knees, pale hands gripping his hair in an act of despair.

_He's losing it. _

Ino looked with sad eyes as the great Uchiha Sasuke crumbled to madness. _Can I do this to him? Allow him to lose every bit of sanity he has left? Sakura.... would you do this to him? _

"_Oi. Forehead, are you willowing over that teme again?"_

"_Just thinking, Ino-chan, nothing more."_

"_Sakura, do you still love him?"_

"_I was thinking that even now, after he betrayed us and everything he's done, I can't find myself not forgiving him. Even if I know he will do us more evil."_

"_....So you do...."_

Ino looked at the man one last time and miserably tried to close her mind from his thoughts. _He lost all barriers, I can hear everything... _Her name was repeated inside his head like a mantra, sometimes laced with apologies. She couldn't take it any more.

_Sakura....Sakura, forgive me Sakura...._

A cool feeling entered his body, calming his nerves. Soon he saw the darkness inside his mind draw back as a new, soothing force entered. His demons were quiet and blissful unconsciousness came.

"Showing mercy to your enemy, I never thought you'd be that kind of a fool, Blondie." his voice clearly showed that he mocked her and her sympathetic thoughts.

Willing her nerves to calm, since she knew that getting riled up would only give the vampire satisfaction, Ino answered in a tone full of disdain. "Not everyone has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon, Alucard." He snorted at her comparison. "Plus, I don't know if he's my enemy any more."

He regarded her with a strange look, preparing to give a smart retort when he remembered that he was supposed to be pissed of with her. "Whatever Blondie, your call. We leave tomorrow night. Don't be late." and without looking back he began to casually walk back home.

Ino looked at the vampire, walking through the mass of corpses, his boots making squishy noises in the rivers of blood that his weapons created. She realized that while she had her little dispute with Sasuke, the vampire obliterated every nightly creature in the town. And now, he walked among their corpses like he was taking a stroll in the park.

_A true killer..._ she silently mused before turning her attention on the unconscious man at her feet.

He was thin, she realized, almost sickly so, like her hadn't eaten in a long time, which he probably hadn't. Visible sings of torture marked his body, some of them not even fully healed. All in all Uchiha Sasuke looked merely as a shell of his old self, and Ino wondered how did he manage to stay on his feet any more.

_Urgh Ino, you're so stupid, you should kill him, not pity him!!! Slit the bastard's throat and be done with it! _

Ino quickly shoved the offending voice in the back of her head, while another, softer one emerged.

_You should take care of his wounds, just look at him.... from a medical point of view he's a mess. _And she knew that, so ignoring the fact that she should probably get her head checked since she just happened to have several voices popping in her mind to give her their opinion from time to time, Ino pumped chakra in her limbs in order to lift the Uchiha and leap off to the nearest hospital.

Luckily, since Alucard obliterated the whole town, the hospital was deserted, so the kunoichi quickly found a room, placed her patient there and placed a nutrient IV in his hand before she began taking care of his injuries.

After a quick scan with her chakra, Ino entered in full medic role and began the tedious job of mending the man's health. He had many internal injuries, mostly bruises in the internal organs, though she found a few cracked ribs as well. As for the external wounds, she applied disinfectant on them, gave them a little push toward healing with her chakra and bandaged the, sure the nin's own chakra would take care of the rest.

She knew that most of his problems were of malnutrition, but that would be something that he had to fix for himself. However, Ino knew that her job wasn't done. In Konoha, above all, above being a kunoichi, above being a medic nin, above being an interrogator, Ino was a mind walker, something that her father began teaching her since she could walk. She knew the human mind like the back of her hand, knew what doors to open and what to close. And right now, the biggest problem about Uchiha Sasuke was that he was as crazy as they get.

She placed cold fingers at his temples and begun a procedure that it was already second nature to her. The procedure began and with infinite patience Ino recreated the necessary barriers his mind needed to keep its sanity. She was amazed by the jumble in his head and the utterly pessimistic thoughts he had. Truth be told, the kunoichi was amazed he didn't kill himself up until now, that depressed his inner mind was.

_Well, I guess some people really forget all the good things that happen in their lives. _

So, in one last painstaking act, Ino brought to surface all the well buried memories on his childhood, all the memories of times spent with his team that would lighten his mood.

It was early morning when she finished and collapsed on a nearby bed with a throaty sigh, immediately falling asleep.

* * *

Alucard stood in one of the hotel chairs, a glass of something red in his hand. From time to time he took a sip of the liquid, taking his time to savour the taste. It was good, but it didn't satisfy him. He knew that nothing would satisfy him from from now on but her sweet blood, the liquid travelling through her veins, giving her life, bringing his pure ecstasy with just one drop. His fangs lengthened and before he could realize it the crave for her life giving liquid intensified. It was a drug and he was addicted to it like a junky to heroine.

The No Life King shook his head slightly, trying to regain his senses. Burning, crimson eyes widened in shock as he came to a striking realization: he craved more than her blood, if the slight tightening in his trousers was of any indication. But, it was impossible, he hadn't felt any type of physical attraction toward a woman since he became a creature of the night, what could possibly change now? Sure, he could understand the crave for her blood, but nothing beyond that....

"_They do look the same..." _whispered a voice in his head.

Indeed, they did look the same, but the strange woman was nothing like her...

_Katharina....

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes.. heheh**

**Yeah, I know the chapter is shorter than what you guys were used to.... but that's what I could get. **

**Now, to clear everything up a bit.... as you can see, this Katharina came up! It's not a made up character, the woman actually existed in history, and as far as I found, she was the one Vlad Tepes was smitten with. She wasn't his wife, but they had a couple of kids and he actually planed to marry her. aparently the woman was very beautiful, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes (see any resemblance?). Also her father, some sort of nobleman wanted to marry the girl so other nobles, hungarian if I am corect, but the girl was also in love with Vlad and agreed to be his concubine. This slowly escaladed in a political riot and it seems that this riot was one of the reasons his reign ended. **

**Anyway, I think it's a beautiful story, and in the future chapters I will put a small scene... how they met(also documented in some history scrolls.) **

**So...... REVIEW!!!!! .....Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I apologize for the late update, but I just can't manage to study for school, go out with friends and find time to write at the same time. Anyway, I hope you like it an I have a billion thanks for the people who reviewed until now!!!!! Thanks you guys, it keeps me going!!!!!!!! _lots of hugs and kisses

* * *

_**

**OK now, lets see what happened previously:**

"You have no right to talk to me Uchiha." her voice dripped venom on each word. "You're desires mean nothing to me. Tonight you will pay for your sins."

"I do not wish to fight you." his voice had a defeated ring to it.

...............

_Sasuke, are you sorry, do you... regret? _The thought swarm inside her mind, wavering her heart's resolve, making her rethink her revenge.

_Do you.... deserve forgiveness? _

_....._

_You won, Yamanaka Ino, mind walker...._

_........_

_...._She knew the human mind like the back of her hand, knew what doors to open and what to close. And right now, the biggest problem about Uchiha Sasuke was that he was as crazy as they get.....

.................

Indeed, they did look the same, but the strange woman was nothing like her...

_Katharina....

* * *

_

It was night, she was dressed in a dark flowing dress that caressed her body like a shadow, softly touching the ground as a whisper. As a contrast the ground beneath her bare feet was a dirty shade of red, its color slightly darkened by the shade of night.

She walked, her limbs moving on her own, her mind out of her possession. Soon she saw the forest of bodies spreading into the horizon and realized she was steeping in blood saturated ground, her feet already becoming red with the liquid. Everywhere she looked were men, women, young and old impaled, friends and enemy alike, forming a forest of dead. Their tortured faces were twisted in different expressions of agony, nonetheless revealing the slow, odious death they've suffered. And there, somewhere up the hill was a silhouette, tall, imposing.

Feet moved on their own accord, even as her mind tried to protest. Soon she was close enough to see as the moon rays illuminated him. A tall figure with long, pitch black hair, a crown nestled upon his head. His body was clad in a heavy armor, a huge, double edged sword resting on his belt. He stood there, not facing her, his crimson cloak moving gently with the wind. As he seemed to realize she was there, the man turned around, regarding her with almost glowing green eyes. He was a handsome man, if a little rough around the edges. The high cheekbones, piercing green eyes and neatly trimmed beard and mustache gave him a severe air, unforgiving.

She didn't realize when the scenery changed, and it only took a blink for the man before her to morph into something else. Now he looked a bit younger, his hair shorter and seemingly floating in an inexistent wind. Green eyes were now glowing crimson, his skin deathly pale as his facial hair disappeared giving her a good view of long, pointy canines.

"Alucard..."

Maybe he heard her, maybe not, for the vampire gave her a face splitting grin, his devilishly features more pronounced. All around her people began to fall, their oped wounds seeping rivers of blood until their lifeless corpses turned a sickly blue and rose once more as an undying army of ghouls. She tried to scream, but she couldn't, her voice no longer under her control. He leaned over her, taking her by the waist, his moves oddly gentle as he brought her closer. Slowly, with incredible grace he caressed her neck, her collarbone, making her shiver in delight. It could have been erotic for her if it weren't for the predatory look in his eyes, his whole face the picture of evil. She felt like a small animal in the wolf's jaws, a fair maiden in the devil's claws as he tried to coax her into submission before he sucked her life and soul out. Literary.

The shadowy piece of material that clad her body seemed to move at his touch and her eyes widened as the ghostly touch silently began to caress her hands, her arms.... she wanted to close her eyes, wanted to scream, to run, to do something, anything.... but her eyes were locked with his own crimson pools and all she could do was stare into them, clearly seeing the promise of pleasure an pain, of sin. He descended over her, his mouth merely inches from her own while fingers still whispered promises across her skin. With careful movements he tentatively kissed her throat, before his tongue began tracing patters on her heated skin, following the path opened previously by wandering hands.

Soft sighs escaped her lips as little by little she soon found herself willingly in the arms of the devil, she sat quietly in the wolf's jaws, all thought of the pools of blood drenching her feet or the agonizing moans of the dead around her forgotten in the sinful sensations the demon above her offered.

A hand ghosted to her abdomen, clawed fingers gently grazing her soft skin, leaving shallow trails of crimson liquid behind. The pain registered only marginally inside her head as she was more interested in the skillful mouth on her neck, and that drowned every other thought.

By now the piece of material covering her body was long forgotten, her pale body revealed, ready for him to explore, to have. The pale hand drifted lower down her body, carefully outlined her inner thighs, approaching the juncture between her legs with agonizing slowness.

She felt like she was going crazy, the need to be touched making her want to scream and squirm to urge him further, but she had no reign on her body whatsoever, left at his mercy as he manipulated her body and mind. She couldn't resist, couldn't say no, and the desire for his touch remained the same even as she begun to hear the pained moans of the dead around her and the strangled screams of the still living as they were ripped to pieces and blood continued to flow everywhere.

He was almost there, the tip of his claws touching the sensitive bundle of nerves, making the woman in his arms gasp. He stroked it briefly and she gave a hearty moan, making his lips twist in a cruel smirk. Slowly, with languid moves he coated his fingers in the dripping nectar and gave her slit a few teasing strokes. She moaned, the feelings making her feel frenzied, and didn't bother to feel the slight pain caused by his lengthening fangs. Only when his two fingers finally entered her heated core did she feel the fangs puncturing her neck and a jumble of sensations flooded her mind. Pain and pleasure mingled , caressing her senses with a sensation she had no words to describe. The brain-wreaking feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of her combined with the painfully sensual motion of his long tongue over the wound he recently created was too much for her as her mind surrendered to him. Her internal walls clamped the digits inside her body as the orgasm washed over her in waves, her brain registering nothing but him. She didn't feel the life seeping out from her, didn't see the demonic figure spreading bat like wings in the shadow. And even if she did, it didn't matter.....

* * *

Ino woke up with a gasp, immediately placing her hands on her neck. Nothing, no puncturing marks, no blood. The next thing she did was try to regulate her heartbeat and breathing, while mentally slapping herself for actually waking up highly aroused.

_God damn it!! What the hell am I thinking? _

She had to admit, the dream disturbed her a lot. Indeed, it was just a dream, but it was the second time that the vampire had perturbed her dreams, and apparently each time was getting worse. Who knows what would happen next time?

Before getting the chance to analyze the problem better, Ino heard a pained sound coming from Sasuke's bed.

_Shit! I forgot about him! What do I do, what if he realizes something? What do I...._

"_Oh hush, you're getting paranoid"_ rang a now familiar voice in her head and for once Ino was grateful that it was there. _"Just get your bearings and see what the brat wants!"_

She quickly scrambled to his bed and see how her patient was doing. At first glance he was quite well, a bit of color starting to return to his cheeks. The rest.... well it was out of her hands.

"How do you feel?" She tried to make her voice as gentle as it was possible, like talking to a little boy. After all, she had no idea if the man before her was sane. Sure, she was confident in her powers, but you can never be to careful.

Sasuke gave another short groan, placing his hands gingerly on his skull. "Not taking into account the headache, I'm fine."

Ino blinked at him for a few seconds. _Did he actually answer? I must have changed his personality by mistake. _She almost giggled stupidly at that idea, making the Uchiha rise a questioning eyebrow.

He refrained from questioning her attitude, focusing once more on his state, mental state. Indeed, as he said, he was feeling fine, he was in control, all the thoughts and images that drove him insane carefully locked away. "What did you do to me?"

She expected that question, but Ino had no idea what his reaction would be to the answer. _Here goes nothing! _"You lost it. I had to readjust the barriers that kept your thoughts at bay so you were no longer overwhelmed by them. I didn't erase anything, so it will be up to you from now on to keep your sanity."

"Why did you help me? You claimed you wanted me dead!" the same, smug Sasuke...some things never change.

She watched him carefully, took in his coal eyes, his inky hair, the ungrateful smirk form his lips. _Maybe I can still go back on my decision..._ but deep down Ino knew she would never. She had loved her friend, and Sakura had always loved the man standing before her. She had loved him with everything she had and would have forgave him even if he were to be the bringer of apocalypse. "Don't flatter yourself Uchiha, it was for her."

His eyes widened in shock before he lowered his head in remorse. "I never regretted anything in my whole life, not leaving Konoha, joining Orochinaru, trying to kill Naruto....but I never wanted to hurt her...." he raised his head and for the first time in her life Ino saw the strong, almighty Uchiha Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "...she was supposed to doge...she was supposed to doge...."

She wanted to stay strong, turn around and act like she could care less for his grief, but it hurt to see him crumble in the dust. The man before her, the one she had loved, admired, loathed, this man who had everything taken away from him due to political schemes, this man was now broken. As much as she wanted to extract her vengeance by leaving him, Ino found out that she could not. _Damn me and my compassionate heart!!! _

With small steps she approached him and paced a comforting hand on his shoulder. Slowly he leaned into her body, allowing himself to be enveloped in a comforting hug. It didn't ease his mind, it didn't erase the pain, but it was the best thing that happened in his hellish life for the past few years. It didn't matter that she didn't really understand, it mattered that she tried and cared enough to provide comfort.

* * *

Heavy boots clinched on the metal floor of their current compound, sending an eerie sound in the empty hallways. A smile graced his lips and long, bony fingers fiddled with the bloodstained lab coat. Yes, Avondale Napyeer, widely known as Doc was bearer of good news. His long legs took fast steps, and in a matter of minutes he had reached the door leading to the Major's office.

The door opens with the heavy sound of metal on metal, and Doc's eyes are greeted with the pleasant, but insane smile of his superior.

"There is great news, Sturmbannführer! Great news!"

The Major leaned on his chair, his round spectacles reflecting the light for a brief second. "Speak Doc! Enlighten me!"

Rubbing his hands in an evil, scientific way, Doc approached the high chair on which the Major sat and began relating his recent findings with a crazed grin. "I have succeeded, Major! I managed to separate the life essence of the beast from She and soon we can awaken her!"

The smile on Major's face widened as he leaned on his chair, exposing his rounded belly. "Indeed, and when Alucard will get out of the picture, there will be sweet war... the blood of people will feed the earth and rivers and chaos will rule! The sound of bombs and guns, a symphony for my ears!!! Yes! War will come!"

Satisfied with the reaction of his leader, the Doc retreated, ready to go back in his laboratory and continue the experiments.

"Yes.... you will awake...."

* * *

The sun was just giving off his dying rays when the coffin opened and the No Life King awoke. _She's not back_, was his first thought before the phone in the room rang. Curious, the vampire picked up, and gave a wide grin when the thundering voice of his master spoke from the other end of the line.

"Why are you not back servant? Is the target annihilated?"

"My master, the target was silenced." Ah.... Integra's voice always gave him the chills. He could swear that if the woman ever decided to bed a man, she would first whip him to submission like a dominatrix. Indeed, it was unfortunate she chose to be a maiden forever...

"Then why are you not here servant? Answer me!"

"It seems, my master, that our little Blondie encountered someone she knew, one of her world, and a fight occurred...."

"What the bloody hell do you mean Alucard? Explain yourself! What happened to Ino?" Her voice seemed nearly hyped, and Alucard was truly amazed that his master actually cared for the kunoichi.

"They fought. He would have won, but surrendered and I believe that now Blondie takes care of his wounds. He wasn't in a good shape in the first place anyway."

"Servant, I will ask this only once, and you better answer truthfully. You say he was already weak, so are you saying this person is even more powerful than Ino?"

He already knew what happened in his master's mind. He knew her too well, watched her grow up, and quickly found out that Integra was a proud woman with a hunger for power. Fortunately she was the constructive type, but nonetheless, Integra wanted to have the powerful under her powerful command. "Yes, Integra Hellsing, he is roughly twice as powerful."

He waited for his answer, waited for the expected order, and his master did not disappoint him. "Bring him to me servant, in one piece and alive! I care not if he is willing or not, you will bring him to me right now!"

_So predictable...._"Yes, my master."

He threw the phone away and summoned his coat and hat to materialize. Now he had to face her and try to do so without showing his crave.

Lately, he realized, it was becoming more and more difficult to be in her presence without wanting to pierce her flesh and fest on the life giving liquid flowing through her veins. No, he could not let his mind wonder like he had done many times. The answer was always the same after all, even if he turned the problem inside out. He desired her, yet wanted nothing to do with her. It was a constant battle between the beast within him and the rational side. Sighing, he seemed to do that a lot lately, Alucard blended with the shadows, following her scent up to the hospital.

By now, Ino had gotten used to the vampire's sudden appearances and had learned to detect his presence right when he began to materialize, but Sasuke wasn't so lucky. His sharingan activated at the sign of danger and to Ino he looked like a porcupine with his hackles up.

"Ochisute, Sasuke-kun. Alucard no domei koku mo, shinpai shinai desu." (Calm down Sasuke-kun. Alucard is an ally, don't worry.)

As always, when she spoke in her language, Alucard regarded her strangely, but the man seemed to understand her and lowered his guard. "Time to go Blondie, take your bird ass friend and let's move."

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look strangely. To him, this so called companion of Ino spoke in a language he had never heard before. "Ino, kare ga iu no desu ka."(Ino, what does he say?)

However the blond kunoichi ignored him completely. Now that Sasuke was no longer in killer mood, her mind actually registered who she was facing and the previous dream rushed back in her mind fervently. _Oh no, don't think of that.... that was nothing, that was just a dream....stop thinking about it!_

"Oi, daijobu desu ka? Anata ga hatsunetshu shi te iru desu ka?Baai aka desu!" (Oi, are you all right? Do you have a fever?You're red!)

_This has to stop! Now Sasuke found the miracle of speech and starts pointing things out! I think I liked the brooding Sasuke better..._ And with great effort, Ino managed to close her thoughts away and come back to the real world where two problems awaited her. She decided to address the quickest.

"Iie Sasuke-kun, daijobu da yo!"(No Sasuke-kun, I'm fine!)

Then she turned toward the No Life King, the man... no vampire who haunted her dreams, and put on the most arrogant face she could muster. "What do you mean, vampire? I'm not taking him with me, Sir Integra might freak out if another inopportune guest arrives at the mansion!"

The usual grin on Alucard's face widened upon hearing her words, his face taking a predatory look, sharp canines glinting in the artificial light flooding the room. "Oh on the contrary my dear, Sir Integra insists that he comes."

Sighing Ino turned around, not wanting to see that smile anymore. "indeed, I will communicate this to him." She walked a short distance to Sasuke's bed and they began talking in hushed tones.

"Sasuke, my employer, Sir Integra wishes you to come with us. Most likely she wants to recruit you after Alucard reported our fight. She is a good leader, reminds me a bit of Tsunade-sama. Do you want to come?"

"Do I have a choice?" He realized that he had no place to live, no knowledge of the language or customs, and the creatures that previously plagued the city were anything but normal. So, Uchiha Sasuke knew he actually had no other choice.

"No."

"Then let's go." He stood up, the strength beginning to return to his limbs, and faced the tall, strange man that Ino had called Alucard. "Watashi mo issho ni iku."

"He said that he will come with us."

Alucard gave the man a look, measuring him, then put on his most insane smile. "Well then, shall we?"

Ino gave a soft nod and began following the vampire outside the building, Sasuke close behind her. "You will have to learn the language. I suggest using the sharingan, it will take less time." All he did was nod.

_

* * *

_

The return trip was long and quiet as all three travellers were engrossed in their private thoughts. As soon as they reached the Hellsing manor, they were escorted into Integra's office by the ever kind Walter and the reporting began. As always Ino gave the fully detailed report, like the good kunoichi she was, while Alucard limited himself at: "Target was silenced."

Naturally, after every aspect of the mission was found out, Integra's attention was fixed on Sasuke and for the next hour, Ino had the job of translator between her employer and her fellow shinobi. Integra decided that Sasuke will stay with the soldiers and be their trump card, since he and Alucard didn't quite seem to get along. Of course, Sasuke's skills were described, or at least what he allowed to be known, for Ino knew too well that Uchiha Sasuke had many others.

When the our ended, they concluded that Sasuke will be provided with a place in the soldiers' barracks, an English guide so he can learn the language, access to all necessary information for his instruction, a monthly pay that could be the same as a soldier's or even triple, depending on how he performs in the first mission. In exchange he was to swear loyalty to the Hellsing organization. Being between a rock and a hard place Sasuke found no reason to complain or make additional demands and the deal was struck quickly.

"Ino, tell him that from this day forward he is a member of the Hellsing organization." Integra's voice was filled with authority, and if Ino was to ponder on it for a minute, it might be the reason why Sasuke accepted everything so readily. She knew that when the employer was confident and strong, the shinobi performed better. That or he just had the hots for dominating women.

"Sasuke-kun," she began, pride noticeable in her voice. "ima sugu Hellsing memba."(You are now a Hellsing member.)

Finally, Sasuke was sent to his room in the barracks, with a pile of English books that contained pictures and with Ino's promise that the next day she will teach him more. As for Ino herself, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to get in her bed and sleep, but before she could do that, her eye caught a long trench coat preparing to phase through the walls.

"Alucard, please wait!" Surprisingly, he did so and regarded her with an intrigued look. "I...I wanted to apologize again for what I did. It wasn't my place to look into your memories, you have every right to not trust me anymore." Her head was bowed, the true epitome of an apology.

For a moment Alucard began questioning himself what was she talking about, before realizing why he was mad at her that time. Truth be told he had already put it behind. When you reach a certain age, grudges become something pitiful. However her apology did present him with an opportunity, one he wasn't willing to miss.

"Sorry you say, Blondie? Well, as I said, information about me comes with a price, one you said that you are willing to pay." The insane grin on his face widened at the same time her did and his voice took a deeper tone as he leaned on to speak near her ear. "Will you pay the price you agreed to?"

"W-what price? You said you wanted to know of my life, just like I wanted to know of yours!"

"However, I did not specify by which means I will find out of your life, did I? Your blood holds more than you will ever tell....After all you have done, it seems like a fair trade."

Her heart was beating a hundred miles per second, yet Ino knew that she had to answer. His lips were so close to her ear-shell that she could feel tickling puffs of air caressing her whenever he spoke. She had to answer....

"I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you guys didn't want me to put Sasuke in Hellsing, but have no fear, he will not interfere with the story in any way, no Sasuke/anyone pairing or stuff like that. As you might have already realized, he's mind is a mess even without the trouble of love. I hope I did the Japanese- English translations well. **

**So..... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!**

**And please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks :*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously: **

_"What did you do to me?"_

_"You lost it. I had to readjust the barriers that kept your thoughts at bay so you were no longer overwhelmed by them. I didn't erase anything, so it will be up to you from now on to keep your sanity."_

_ "Why did you help me? You claimed you wanted me dead!" the same, smug Sasuke...some things never change. _

_"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha, it was for her."_

_

* * *

_

_"Servant, I will ask this only once, and you better answer truthfully. You say he was already weak, so are you saying this person is even more powerful than Ino?"_

_"Yes, Integra Hellsing, he is roughly twice as powerful."_

_"Bring him to me servant, in one piece and alive! I care not if he is willing or not, you will bring him to me right now!"_

* * *

_Will you pay the price you agreed to?"_

_"W-what price? You said you wanted to know of my life, just like I wanted to know of yours!" _

_"However, I did not specify by which means I will find out of your life, did I? Your blood holds more than you will ever tell...After all you have done, it seems like a fair trade." _

_Her heart was beating a hundred miles per second, yet Ino knew that she had to answer. His lips were so close to her ear-shell that she could feel tickling puffs of air caressing her whenever he spoke. She had to answer..._

_"I'll do it."_

* * *

She knew those were the words that sealed her faith, but it was too late. Already Alucard's long arms had snaked around her waist and darkness surrounded them. They were already too far away from any human ears, when she began to struggle in his hold. However, even that defiance seemed so far away, like it wasn't a priority.

_What is wrong with me? It's not like he can control me or anything..._

"_Oh wake up!" _sneered the voice inside her head. "_You want him to do it!_"

The struggling ceased.

As for Alucard, he was too delighted about the current situation to see that Ino's mind walls were down. The rapid beating of her heart was everything he heard, the pulsing of her veins everything he saw, her warm breath all that he felt. The maniacal grin spread all over his face, accentuating his demonic features.

He grabbed her wrists, gently tugging her closer, his movements a clashing contrast with the pure evil lust in his features. As she came closer, her eyes turned fearful upon looking in the demon's glowing red orbs. The hunger and lust bubbling in the crimson pools was both frightening and arousing, making her heart beat faster and her mouth become dry with desire. The simple motion of guiding her closer to him reminded her of a naive mouse walking right into the cat's paws.

"Have no fear little Blondie," he said in low tones "I'll make sure you enjoy this too." the promise in that seductive voice made her tighten her thighs, motion which did not remain unobserved by the vampire.

With languid movements he circled her, untying the band that held her hair in the process, making sure to give her neck a fleeting caress.

"Do you want to know what I plan on doing to you?" She couldn't see, but the grin on his face widened even more, predator canines sticking out menacingly. "Do you, Blondie?" yes, the No Life King was in the mood for games.

Ino paused in her breathing, trying to process everything. She knew for a fact that she won't die tonight; Integra had made it clear that Alucard was forbidden to kill any of her soldiers. The inner voice inside her head began whispering suggestions, scenarios and kept on urging her to play along... "Tell me."

His eyes flashed, and a slithery tongue snaked out of his mouth to caress her neck.

"I will first toy with your senses, make your defences crumble at my feet, make you yearn for more with every whisper until you beg me to touch you, because every fiber of your being desires me; then I will take over your mind and strip you of your virtuous veil, kill your inhibitions and unleash your darkest thoughts." He circled her like a pray animal, his presence and voice ringing inside her head, omnipresent. "Then, when you body and soul will want nothing but for me to fulfil every promise, when your blood will roar inside your veins and your heart will tremble with anticipation," he drew closer, breathing upon her neck, making her shiver, "I will caress you with my fangs," she felt the deadly fangs trail on her neck slowly, lightly, as not to pierce the skin. "then I will feast on your life essence, take in everything that is you, drink in your pure blood, feel your soul as you burn my senses, making me want more until I am addicted to your taste and the world will consist of nothing but us and the pleasure given by this pain." By now Alucard was beyond the point of teasing, his mind wandering on the things he yearned to do, too lost to control the thoughts pouring out of his mind and morphing into words. "And as your human heart give it's last anguished beat, I will make you mine, give you life, make you a child of the night, a true No Life Queen."

Ino immediately snapped from the pleasure induced haze. His words were ringing in her head, their meaning suddenly too much to bear. "No!" She pushed away from him with chakra induced strength. "I don't want to be like you!" her voice rasped, blue eyes fixing Alucard's.

For a moment, just for one precious second, the vampire's face showed sadness. It was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by the customary grin. "Afraid of becoming a monster Ino? A monster like me?"

The first impulse was to deny it, give him reasons as to why it was so great to be a human, but before the words could leave her mouth, Ino realized what he was actually saying and frowned. "Why do you say this? Why do you label yourself as a monster? You want me to tell you that you are one, is that why you keep asking?" Her hair was flying wildly around as she passionately gestured around. "Tell me, why do you insist on being called a monster when you are not?"

"Because I am."

"W-what?..." she expected the answer, but not the bitter tone. Alucard was bitter of his nature.

"I am over five centuries old, and not one trace of humanity is left inside me. I kill for pleasure, and if I were not under the control of Hellsing I would have probably wreaked havoc in this world. I have killed more than you can count, both as a human and vampire; I enjoyed taking each and every life. I've become the worst nightmare of every vampire, a monster among monsters." His voice fluctuated from sad, to excited and proud. The no Life King, although he was bitter of what he had become, he was proud of it; or maybe, just insane.

"Do not fantasize that I am even remotely human, woman, for I am not. My interest with you is not of the despicable sentimental kind humans might share, but a mere infatuation with the essence that keeps you alive." He gently took her hand, analysing it's frailness. "Your body is warm, pulsating with life. You are frail, corruptible, and yet can clean your soul with such ease. Humans are fascinating creatures, always fighting for that precious thing called life even when all odds are against them. You, Blondie are no different."

His words hurt her, and Ino wanted to throw harsh things on him, but found none. _No different... _She had no expectation of being highly valued by the vampire, but the thought that he was interested in her only because she was the closest human woman available hurt. She felt like a civilian; powerless, just another pretty face in the crowd. It hurt. She turned around, not wanting him to see her misty eyes. "Then find another human to pester." and swiftly walked away, leaving Alucard to ponder her words.

* * *

Sasuke watched with curiosity as the soldiers practised their target shooting. To him, their killing method was loud and ineffective. The sound of the rifles could be heard a mile away, giving the enemy instant knowledge of your location. The soldiers themselves were loud, clumsy and stupid, hardly the kind of elite one would expect. They all talked, walked and behaved in the same way, just like a herd of sheep; all but one.

In a sea of spitting, smoking, leering men, her female figure stood out in an almost comic way. She was a bit on the short side, with impossibly large breasts, big blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. To him the girl looked out of place in the organization's uniform, but he knew better than to underestimate her. Small she might look, but Sasuke knew that in his world kunoichi always had the advantage of being underestimated, and even though the girl was no shinobi, he could feel that there was something about her that didn't seem normal.

His brooding was interrupted when a long pair of legs cut his field of vision. Sasuke lifted his head and saw the blond mane of his fellow kunoichi. "Ino."

The woman in question gave him a small nod. "Sasuke-kun, follow me." She watched him rise on one fluid movement and began speaking once his attention was upon her. "I decided to begin your instruction in the language and culture of this world as soon as possible. It took me a while to learn everything, but I am sure that with the copying ability of the Sharingan and your fast way of learning we will be done in one week at maximum." She didn't expect an answer, after all this was Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't a man of many words.

They reached Sir Integra's library, took one of the corner desks and while Ino went to retrieve the books they might need for their late night study session, Sasuke marvelled at the size of the room and the volume of books it contained. The room had a calming cream colour made almost flaming orange by the lamps littered all around. Its ceiling was of majestic beauty, a grim and complicated painting spread from corner to corner. As Sasuke studied it, the ceiling seemed to contain a whole historic period, maybe of the creatures called vampires, or maybe of the Hellsing organization; he did not know, and did not really care to ask.

When Ino came back with too many books for his liking, Sasuke sighed inaudibly. For the next three hours Ino taught him English while he had his Sharingan activated, copying and accumulating the basis with practiced speed. Just as Ino told him, once they fixed the basis, he would be able to improve his vocabulary alone. After three hours of feeling like an academy child all over again, Sasuke had to admit to himself that Ino was no longer the shrill, gossipy, clingy girl he once knew; she no longer boosted herself to be the best kunoichi, or the most beautiful girl, no longer pleaded attention, and he realized that he could actually get along with this new, grown up version of the blond woman.

_Speaking of blonds..._The image of the soldier woman he saw today came back to him and Sasuke's curiosity made itself known. "Who is the short blond girl that sits with the soldiers?"

"As, so you have met Seras!" A sly smirk stretched Ino's lips. "She is Alucard's... child you could say. He made her what she is, a vampire. Now she belongs to Hellsing and hunts down the monsters that Hellsing swore to kill."

"Monsters just like them."

Ino's eyes grew large with shock. He was just stating a logical conclusion, one that she refused to see. "You are wrong, you are all wrong!" The fury made her eyes icy and her words were just a notch to loud. "Seras is a sweet girl that would do anything to protect those she cares about and would never hurt anyone otherwise! And Alucard... he's not a monster, I know it, I just know it!" Sasuke's eyes were now wide, surprise at her outburst clearly showing on his face. "In the end, Sasuke-kun, aren't they like us? Didn't we kill hundreds and never asked why? You... you should know better!"

And just like that she stormed away with loud steps, her long hair swirling around her with seemingly its own rage. He smiled; not a smirk, or a mocking sneer, but a real, almost sad smile. "I guess you are right."

* * *

Seras Victoria, solider of the Hellsing army and Draculina looked at the blood pack with something akin to disgust. She didn't resent her Master from turning her, but drinking blood just didn't appeal to her. Only when the hunger was unbearable did the young vampire indulge in her demonic side and drank ruby liquid; now, the contents looked just... unappealing.

"Blood is your food, is it not?"

Seras jumped a few inches in the air, and the hair at the back of her head rose like the fur of a scared cat. When she turned around, she saw the new, mysterious man that her Master and Ino brought. A few days ago, when he was brought in, her Master told her that the man was from Ino's world and did not speak the language. He was to work with her and the soldiers; apparently he was very skilled, even more so than Ino. _But how did he manage to learn the language so quickly? _She kept her questions for later, only nodding in response to his. If she was to work with this man, she might as well get along; no need to be rude from the first conversation.

"Then," Sasuke said, eyeing the blood package "why don't you eat?"

Seras gave an embarrassed blush. No one had put the problem like that before. But even though his logic was good, there was no way she will just agree. "I don't like it! This came from a living being!"

"So? Humans don't kill to eat? Aren't pigs, chicken, cows, rabbits or fish living beings? At least the food you hold in your hands right now comes from a willing source." he took a final look at the blood pack and began walking away. "We leave for a mission in ten minutes." and then he disappeared into the shadows.

She couldn't do anything but gap like a fish at the place the strange man used to occupy. Beside the fact that he was extremely rude, he had actually made a point. Still reluctant., Seras ripped the blood pack open and diligently sucked on the content. _It's not because I like it, _she told herself, _it's because I need my energy for the mission. _

_

* * *

_

Ino was walking with silent steps toward Integra's office, a light tune playing in her head. Lately Alucard had been avoiding her and whenever she saw the ancient vampire, he seemed to be in deep thought. _Did my words actually have an impact? _She couldn't help but think of that; she sure hoped it did.

_Why not ask him? _Ino stopped dead in her tracks at the insinuation of her inner personality. She wasn't sure what to say... after all, that tinny voice in her head was herself; it was the part of her mind that protected her identity over the years, that helped her recover from the mind walking sessions, kept her strong when the ones dear to her perished, and all in all kept her sane.

_Maybe I should ask him... _Of course, she knew there were little to no chances that she would actually do that, but that was beside the point.

She had now reached Integra's office, and after a respectful knock she entered. As always the office was spotless, only the desk had papers littered all over it. Poor Integra, ruling over Hellsing was no easy job.

"Ino, please have a seat." she vaguely gestured in the direction of a chair. "I have a mission for you."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I believe you are more than able to handle it. Plus, Alucard and Seras will not be available." She took a long drag of her expensive cigarette before viciously putting it out in the nearby ashtray.

The kunoichi wanted to ask why they were not available, and where will they go, but kept it all for herself. "I understand Sir Integra." she gave a small bow, took the mission envelope from the desk and headed toward the door.

"Ino," said the seated woman in a grave tone. "be careful."

Sensing the slight worry coming from her new leader, Ino gave her cheerful smile and customary wink. "Don't you worry, you ain't getting rid of me this easily!" and she was out the door.

With a small smile Integra lit another cigarette. "I don't even plan to."

* * *

On the way to her room Ino saw the spiky hair of Sasuke. "Oi, Sasuke-kun!"

The young man turned toward her with a somewhat blank look on his face. "Ino, hi."

Ino smiled lightly as she took in his appearance. The customary back spiked hair was unchanged, but now Sasuke was no longer wearing the Uchiha type shirt, or any shinobi attire for that matter. In fact, Ino had to admit that the Hellsing uniform suited Sasuke just fine. Of course, the Uchiha symbol was stitched on his shoulder, right above the Hellsing coat of arms. He looked good, more peaceful than Ino has ever seen the Uchiha. _Maybe it's the atmosphere... _Or maybe it was the way Seras always tried to befriend him, somehow making the brooding aura of the Uchiha a bit more light.

"So, tell me, how are things here for you?"

"Hn." For a few seconds Ino thought he would stick with his usual answer, but then Sasuke amazed her. "I can't complain. Although I would enjoy having better adversaries."

She giggled a bit, remembering all to well that he wasn't the only one with that complex. "Careful, you're starting to sound more and more like Alucard." She watched him snort; such an un-Sasuke thing to do. _Maybe he did change... for the best. _"I'm leaving on a solo mission tomorrow."

"Take care."

"I will."

He began walking away, his steps inaudible. "Sasuke..." he stopped at the sound of her voice, turning halfway. "I'm glad you're here."

The small smile on her lips brought a smirk to his own. He was sure that Ino didn't forgive his crimes against her and Konoha, truth be told he didn't forgive them himself; but Ino knew to appreciate the presence of someone familiar. Even if right now they barely knew each other the simple fact that they had the same home created a bond between the two shinobi; a bond he wanted to keep. "Hey Ino, train with me when you come back."

Her smile grew bigger, and even if Sasuke didn't see it, she gave a small nod. She will train with him, not because she forgave him but because it was just them in a world where they didn't belong.

* * *

"My Master, you're orders." He was kneeling in front of her, head bent in submission. From the look in his eyes one would say that the great vampire did not mind, no... that he actually enjoyed being in the servitude of a human woman.

The tall blond woman on front of him gave a small sigh at how theatrical her vampire servant could get at times. "You will depart to South America. As you know, the Milenium scum are rumored to be hiding there."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"My orders are simple servant, Search and Destroy!"

"Yes Master." another low bow and he melted into the shadows.

"Walter, inform Seras and Captian Bernadotte that they will accompany Alucard in this mission."

"Yes sir Integra."

###############

She stood outside the massive door, staring at it in silence. The lower floors were dark and a bit damp, with only one or two stray lights throwing a yellowish light; it made it look all the more eerie.

Should she knock, should she just enter? Or maybe it was better if she just left; after all, the last time they talked, well it wasn't the most pleasant thing. He had never said a word to her since then, hasn't teased her like he used to... maybe he actually listened to her and found another human to pester.

_Now is not the time to think of that. I have a bad feeling about this whole mission thing... I must speak to him._

So she pushed the door open, quietly slipping into the room.

Alucard's chamber was simple. No blood red walls, no silk covered bed, no white dressed maidens that begged him to take them. The room was large, too large for her opinion. She could see in one corner an expensive looking casket that most likely served as his bed. In the middle of the room stood a large chair, the kind you would expect in a king's court, and a small round table with a glass of whine on it. Of course, the owner of the room materialized from the darkness and pinned her down with terrifying red eyes.

"I am leaving tomorrow...mission." She had no idea what she wanted to say, or why she even came down here. Why was she telling him all this anyway?

"As will I."

"I...good luck." _Great Ino, now that is a great thing to say to a practically immortal being._

Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his mocking laugh. "Is that all you came to say? Wish me good luck?"

"I..." she had no idea what she was doing, but she knew for sure that something bad was bound to happen; there was that terrible gut feeling that this will be the last peaceful moment they will have before all hell will break loose. Call it shinobi instinct, sixth sense, or just female intuition, but Ino had experienced enough battles to know that she should always trust her instincts. So she made one step, followed by another, and in the next second, moving with ninja speed she had her face buried in his long trench coat; she could feel her eyes sting and her vision became blurry.

"Please, take care! I know that something bad will happen, I can feel it!" Her almost desperate words pierced him like a sharp sword, and right before his eyes, the room changed, they changed.

Her words had brought to surface memories long buried, of times long forgotten.

He saw before his very eyes the interior of her house. They were now in the kitchen and she had her face buried into his chest, crying her heart out for him. Her long, beautiful blond hair was braided loosely, and he moved his hand through it to sooth her down.

"Hush my love," he said and the voice was warm, "nothing will keep me away from you. I shall return from this battle and make you my queen. Our children will be royalty and we can leave in peace. Your father will approve of it, he will have no choice." He kissed the top of her head, and the woman lifted teary blue eyes to gaze in his green ones.

"My Lord, my love, Vlad, listen to me for I feel something terrible is about to happen. Send someone else to deal with Matei Corvin. If something would happen to you my Lord, I could not live any longer!" Her hair loosened even more from the braid as she spoke, shaking her head in denial.

"Silence!" His tone was harsh, and as soon as he saw the tears come back to her eyes, he leaned to embrace her once more. He was never harsh to her, he loved her too much; but the pressure of the incoming war made him impatient. "My love, do not speak of such nonsense. I must defend my country against the ottoman pigs and I will do it even if it means asking for help from others." He tenderly kissed her forehead. "Of course you will live; for the children, for our children." Her eyes grew large with fear at the mere thought of him dying, and he secretly liked that. He liked that the woman before him, mother of three of his children and future queen loved him 'till the ends of Earth and back. "I must go now; send my love to the children and await for my return my beautiful Katharina." he gave her a passionate kiss then left, not looking back at the crying woman.

It was all like a painful flashback, leaving Alucard confused, annoyed, and more importantly with emotions that weren't supposed to be there. Indeed, the woman before her resembled her, but he had to remind himself once more that Ino was a different person. She wasn't her, he wasn't a human and he did not love her. However, he could not deny that her act of worry, courage, or maybe just plain foolishness didn't bring some emotion in him. He realized that the moment he saw his hand moving in slow circled on her back and lowered himself at her level.

With misty eyes, Ino watched as the man, no... vampire before her came at her level; she was staring into endless pools of glowing crimson and couldn't help but think that there was a flicker of human emotion inside them. He was only inched away, his eyes hypnotizing, his presence overwhelming. Just one or two centimeters away from touching their lips, his eyes hypnotizing, his presence overwhelming. Vampire trick or not, all Ino could perceive in that moment was him, his hypnotic eyes and his overwhelming presence.

Just one centimeter away from her inviting lips. He saw the slight shock in her blue eyes, then saw the invitation in them. He felt drawn to it, like he had never felt with a human. Judging on the right course of action at the last moment, the No Life king spoke in a low voice. "Don't be afraid my little kunoichi, no scum, alive or dead can slay me; they are not human enough!"

The spell broke, and Ino took a few steps back to regain her composure. Before she could turn and run away, shamed for her emotional display, the tall vampire grabbed her hand and pulled her in, pressing her to his body. He touched her cheeks with a gloved finger, wiping a stray tear. She watched, mesmerized as he put the finger in his mouth, looking like he was tasting the sweetest blood.

"Your sadness tastes good. You shed tears for a monster, when I have given you no reason to do so; Don't waste your feelings on a creature like me." And he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Ino there to ask herself what had come upon the usually sadistic vampire to be so... deep.

* * *

"Anderson, you know what you have to do."

"Aye."

* * *

She left the next evening.

It took no more than one hour to travel to the ghoul infection site. The sickening stench of rotten flesh invaded her nostrils as Ino crept into the night shadows. There was no need to alert every creature of her presence, that was more like Alucard and Seras's style; she was a shinobi, working in the shadows was her job. The tactic was working well, so in less than ten minutes Ino decimated half of the ghoul population. As she moved closer to the main tower of the small town Ino realized that the closer she got to the tower, the more different were the ghouls; they were faster, smarter, they fought back. Truth be told, that suited her just fine; a little challenge never hurt anyone. _Maybe I should go in the open, have a little fun._ The thought was tempting, and in the next second Ino jumped high into the air, making hand signs for a simple genjutsu; it would confuse their senses, allowing her to quickly take them down.

_Hmm... I think some mass destruction is needed, they're too many to take down on a one to one basis. _With that in mind, she jumped as high as she could, quickly made the necessary hand signs, calibrated the exact amount of chakra necessary, took a deep breath:

_Katon Housenka! _(Fire style: Pheonix fire!)

A multitude of flames seemed to come from her mouth as she blew towards the ghouls residing below. It was like a rain of fire coming down from the heavens, the supreme punishment delivered to the sinful souls.

Green eyes watched in amazement as the demon woman burner, slashed and stabbed the hell's creatures with the ease of a dancer. He wanted to interfere, kill the monsters himself, but orders from above were to be respected, rendering him powerless. Paladin Anderson had a feeling that it would be a long night.

Clueless of her hidden watcher, Ino went on with her job, a devilish smile now planted on her face. With a silver kunai in one hand and the chakra scalpel activated in the in the other she slashed and stabbed through the hoard of ghouls. Blood soon gathered filled the ground and as she advanced, a trail of the red, sticky substance, crushed hearts and splattered brains were left in her wake. Ino realized that she had a very messy way of killing the creatures. With a gun, you kept a good distance, didn't get dirty and kept yourself safe. She pondered that as she jumped, avoiding a bullet; probably from the vampire freak that created the ghouls. She took the opportunity to shoot another Housenka at them. It was now just Ino, the freak and a few stray ghouls.

_Why don't I use a gun? _With the corner of her eye she saw one of the ghouls move toward her with incredible speed, ragged teeth ready to tear her open. It took only a fraction of a second to draw her nodachi and severe his head. _Too easy!_

Although, Ino spoke too soon as the freak and the remaining ghouls began to shoot at her, their semiautomatic weapons creating a deafening sound. Her body was pierced by hundreds of unmerciful bullets, blood flying in all directions.

Anderson's green eyes widened in shock. She was dead... But he didn't even have time to register the thought in his head, that the body lying on the floor transformed into a shredded log and seemingly out of nowhere a giant ball of fire crashed on the remaining unholy creatures. A second later, Ino landed on the ground, panting slightly. The ghouls were dead, burned to crisp; In front of her stood the vampire freak, a mad look on his face. He looked like a caged animal, ready to do anything for his life.

"You... it's not possible! You are human!" His eyes widened even more as he saw her hand glowing blue. "No... What are you?" He shot a few rounds and saw the woman before him dance through the bullets. "How... how did you dodge them?" She smiled, an evil smile. Next thing he knew, she was behind him, and then the pain came; then darkness.

"Ye'r not dead, demon!"

Ino's eyes narrowed at the sound of that voice. She could pinpoint that bloody Scottish accent anywhere. She quickly fished a kunai from her pouch, and turned to face him.

"Father Anderson, what an unpleasant surprise. Did you enjoy the show?"

He took a step in her direction; his hands were in his pockets but Ino knew that the man had those damn blades everywhere. "My eyes saw enough, child of Satan!"

"Paladin, you are mistaken. I am only human." _What is with this guy calling me a demon? He's the one regenerating with inhuman speed!_

But Anderson's ears were shut to anything the woman might have to say. "Deceiving with an angel's face, the devil hides in frail bodies! Ye demon have gone to the protestant pigs and their nest of monsters, but it is I, the servant of God that shall bring justice!" In only a split second he threw a blade in her direction.

She dodged the blade, jumping aside, only to have to pair the next one with her kunai. _This guy is nuts! _Anderson moved forward, throwing an endless number or bayonets, while the kuniochi jumped and dodged in an effort to escape. She didn't want to fight him hand to hand, that was too dangerous, so jutsu was the only option. She quickly made the hand signs while dodging three blades.

_Katon Ninpo Hibashiri! _(Ninja art Fire style: Racing Fire)

The stream of fire raced towards the paladin with amazing speed, circling him. There was no way to go. _I can't waste my energy on trying to hurt him. Genjutsu would be best. _She focused her chakra, the hand signs coming naturally.

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu _(Demonic Illusion: Tree binding death)

Alexander's eyes widened as he saw himself binded to a tree, unable to move. As much as he tried, there was no way he could move his limbs. He was sure that it was the work of that demon woman, and his suspicions were correct as he saw her emerge from the tree and stab him with one of her strange knifes. "Leave me alone, Priest." he heard her say, and her voice sounded tired. "I have no business with you, or your church. Just let me do my job."

"But you see, pretty lady, we can't do that." She felt more than saw massive chains wrapping around her, rendering her immobile.

_Impossible! When did they sneak up on me? _A sharp katana was touching her skin, giving her the clear message that if she moves, head head drops. _How... _A sharp hit delivered to the back of her head made the scenery go dark as Ino fell unconscious.

"Heinkel, Yumie, good job. Prepare the car."

"Yes Father."

Aderson watched the two leave, Yumie clearly disappointed that she didn't get any action. Well, good think Heinkel was more levelheaded, balancing her impulsive partner. He could have spent more time debating the peculiar personalities of the two nun assassins, but now was not the time. He had to bring the demon woman to the leader of Vatican's Special Section XIII_, _Enrico Maxwell.

* * *

_It appears I have been captured... _

"_It appears so!" _

Inside her mind Ino became aware that the voice which answered didn't belong to her inner self. How could anyone enter her mind, and how did she not notice? Was she getting that weak?

"_Oh no, pretty lady, you're not weak, you're really strong!"_

_Who are you? _A boy suddenly appeared in her mind realm. He looked barely seventeen, with a wide smirk stretching his lips, red eyes, blond hair and cat ears. Wait... cat ears? _What are you? _

"_My name is Schrödinger and I am everywhere and nowhere! As you can see, I am in your mind right now." _

_I see that, but how did you get here?_

"_Hehe! I told you, it's easy! I am wherever I want to be. I just have to think of it and I am there!"_

She found it a bit hard to believe, but now was not the time to doubt thing, she would think of that later on. _What do you want? _

"_The Major finds you interesting. He asked me to pay you a little visit. I have to say, pretty lady, you are quite a character."_

_Yes, thank you, now could you please leave me alone? I'm not in the mood to talk to you koneko-kun._

"_Then I'll see you on the battlefield, pretty lady!"_and just like that, he was gone.

Next thing she knew, Ino found herself in a room with poor lightning, staring at two pairs of shoes. She had a massive head ache and her body was immobile. _They must have tied me up. _Fortunately for her, the kidnappers had no idea that the first academy technique taught was the rope escape. With their rope tying technique they wouldn't have a chance in keeping tied up a genin.

Lifting her head, Ino saw the faces of Alexander Anderson and Enrico Maxwell. "My, so impolite of you to tie up a woman, Mr Maxwell."

"Silence! Father Anderson here reported that you have some unusual abilities, miss Ino. At first I coud not believe my eyes, but now I am certain that it is true." He turned on a small screen and Ino saw herself performing the Housenka jutsu and obliterating ghouls everywhere. "You see, I am most curious as to how you can do such things. Some might say that you are a demon; that is yet to be proven." He took a silver knife from his pocket and began to slowly walk toward her.

Ino tuned the man out and began focusing on untying the ropes that kept her prisoner. She saw the twitch in his eye, proof that he was a bit anxious as he moved closer and closer. "This," she heard him say just as the final knot was undone "is a sacred blade sanctified by the Holly Pope and dipped is holly water." she had to wait for the right moment. "If you are truly a demon, this blade will make your flesh burn, will make you scream in agony." just a few inches away.

The archbishop took her face between his fingers, and placed the blade a whisper above the skin at ther throat. He didn't even have time to blink before he found himself in the surprisingly strong grip of the ninja, his sanctified blade poised at his throat.

"One wrong step and his head will meet his boots Paladin!"

Anderson was frozen. He was more than sure that the woman before him will indeed act on her promise. But how did she escape? He had tied the ropes himself, he was sure that there was no way to escape! Powerless, the priest could only watch as she pushed the archbishop out the door, still holding the dagger, ready to kill.

"Now," she said in a sweet voice. " Mr Maxwell, or should I say Enrico, since we are so close? You will show me the way out. Do not dare to lie, I will know if you do!" the frightened man nodded and began guiding her through the building.

"You will pay for this, you poisonous bitch!" He was hissing and spitting, his eye twitching madly, but all in all Enrico didn't dare move too much. His life was too precious for him.

"My, for a man of God you have such a sharp tongue! Shame on you, Enrico." she purred the last part of the sentence, making his squirm like a teenage girl. "Does it excite you to be in the hands of such a powerful woman? Does my power intrigue you, tingles you senses and bring shivers down your spine?" yes, sometimes Ino just loved to play with people. As a mind walker, one knows certain aspects of the human psychology; it comes with the job.

"Shut up you vile woman!"

"Ah, but it does excite you..." they had almost reached the gates, and how the guards carefully stepped aside in horror. "You pitiful excuse of a man. You call yourself the servant of God? God should laugh at your depraved mind and your poor excuse of a servitude to Him!" and with a final push, Ino threw him in the direction of the guards, quickly shushining away in a swirl of petals.

She appeared in a nearby tree, just in time to hear Maxwell's insane yell. _Seems I've touched a sensitive cord there!_

* * *

**A/N: This is it! I hope you enjoy , now that you've read, you could also push the button review and tell me what you think!**

**thanks for sticking with me! Love you all!  
**

**Koneko= kitty-cat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously:**

_"Do you want to know what I plan on doing to you?" She couldn't see, but the grin on his face widened even more, predator canines sticking out menacingly. "Do you, Blondie?" yes, the No Life King was in the mood for games._

_Ino paused in her breathing, trying to process everything. She knew for a fact that she won't die tonight; Integra had made it clear that Alucard was forbidden to kill any of her soldiers. The inner voice inside her head began whispering suggestions, scenarios and kept on urging her to play along... "Tell me."_  
_..._

_"Blood is your food, is it not?"_

_"Then," Sasuke said, eyeing the blood package "why don't you eat?"_

_"I don't like it! This came from a living being!"_

_"So? Humans don't kill to eat? Aren't pigs, chicken, cows, rabbits or fish living beings? At least the food you hold in your hands right now comes from a willing source."_

_..._

_"Ino, please have a seat." she vaguely gestured in the direction of a chair. "I have a mission for you."_

_..._

_"Ye'r not dead, demon!"_

_Ino's eyes narrowed at the sound of that voice. She could pinpoint that bloody Scottish accent anywhere. She quickly fished a kunai from her pouch, and turned to face him._

_"Father Anderson, what an unpleasant surprise. Did you enjoy the show?"_

* * *

Alucard relished in the power he had over mortals. After glamoring the bellboy to overlook the large coffin in which Seras was sleeping, he went to the luxurious hotel room with a grin plastered to his face and patiently waited for night to fall and his fledgling to wake. He knew that war was upon them, it was inevitable and an insane smile stretched his lips at the thought of the destruction that will bring. This time he would make sure that those Millenium vermin will be eradicated once and for all.

But it wasn't war that troubled his mind and brought a frown on his face. He couldn't he couldn't help but think of the young foreign woman, who looked so fragile yet was so deadly. Truth be told, Alucard couldn't tell what were his exact feelings for the kunoichi, whether it was yearning for her body, her blood or simply her presence, his mind no longer knew the difference. The idea itself made him grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Police girl, wake up." he looked in the confused face of his fledging with the grin suited for a No Life King.

"Master! What is with all the people outside?"

"It seems that we have company. Prepare to engage in battle, Police girl!"

"But Master! They are human!" Seras was scared, could her master be that heartless, to kill these foolish humans without giving them a second chance?

"I can and I will!" he gave her one of his most frightening grins at the sight of her large eyes. "Don't forget Police girl, I made you, I know your every thought!" Then his grin turned into a frown. "Why kill them you ask? Because they will try to kill us, they will come at us with no mercy, hunt us down like you hunt animals. Whether they have guns, stakes, pitchforks or silver crosses, these short lived, mindless animals called humans will hunt us down! Why show them mercy when they show us none?"

Seras was stunned by her Master's speech. She immediately realized that his reasoning had a more deeper root than she could ever understand, one that she couldn't argue with even is she wanted to. After all, she was only a child in the vampire world, a pitiful vampire that clung to her humanity with every ounce of strength she had, refusing the changes in her body and soul. _And what do I cling to? Are humans better than vampires? Do they cause less bloodshed?_

"No." answered Alucard with a twinge of sorrow in his voice. He especially knew that he must have killed an equal amount of humans in his living days, if not more. "So tell me, Police girl" burning pools of crimson focused on her. "will you join me on tonight's hunt?"

"I-I..." her blue eyes were frightened as she tried to fight her very nature. "... I can't."

He was disappointed, and it showed in his eyes. "You will eventually come around." was said in a whisper, audible only with vampiric senses. Then, like in a flash his expression turned to one of disgust, looking at her like she was a bug. "Then hide! Hide like the coward rodent that you are and let the predators rule the night!"

From that moment on chaos ruled over the unfortunate South American city. He killed with a passion, ripped through their flesh like a gluttonous predator and relished in the sound of their screams. And when he finally came face to face with the vermin that Millenuim had sent for him, Alucard smiled.

"This is a fine night."

* * *

"So, ready to stretch a little and do some sparring?"

Sasuke looked up from his book and saw Ino with a bright smile on her face. "Anytime." He closed the book and went past her, not missing the way that innocent smile turned into a grin. Yamanaka Ino was in the mood to tease.

"I never knew you were much of a reader... never quite stroke me as one."

"Then again, you never knew me much." It was close to say that no matter the jab, Sasuke never appreciated when people were out to make fun of him.

"True. But even as we were kids you always gave the impression of being more action than you know... knowledge. The hot headed type, act first think later, stuff like that."

"Oh and you surely are the bookish type?" He was actually beginning to get annoyed.

"Well, not at the beginning, but then again, I am a med-nin and a mind walker; I practically ate books for breakfast, lunch and dinner. But yeah, I understand why you don't know that, with you not being interested in girls and all that it makes sense why you didn't know anything about me." the grin on her face grew larger as Sasuke stopped in his tracks and glared at her like he was about to spit flames.

"What?" Why would he not be interested in girls? Sure he was, he's always been! It was just that he had better things to do! "You are going to pay for this Yamanaka!"

He was so funny that Ino couldn't help but burst with laughter. He was almost pouting like a child damn it! "Waiting for it Uchiha, show me what you got on the training ground!" And just like that she sprinted away towards the exit.

He had to admit, that all her energy and cheekiness was a bit contagious. That brought a small smile on his face; It's been a while since he felt this carefree and it felt good. In a matter of seconds he shushined to the training grounds, keen to get the element of surprise in their little match.

* * *

"Have you ever thought about getting back home?" Sasuke looked at her from the space he occupied near a pole. In truth they both needed the training and their little sparring session had brought back memories from an unreachable place called home.

He sighed. "Sometimes." It felt good to talk in their own language, felt familiar. "Even though I know that nothing waits for me there." he was a traitor and didn't expect to be greeted with open arms if he ever got back.

"Don't be ignorant! Yes, you did horrible things, but as far as I can see, you've changed a lot! There still has to be some people that will be happy to see you, right? Naruto?"

"Hn." He had to admit that even he saw the change in him. Maybe it was the environment? "Not likely... this time even Naruto couldn't and won;t be able to forgive me." He took a look at the kunoichi spread on the grass. She had changed too, but then again if they were to ever go back, Ino would be welcomed with hugs and tears of joy, unlike him. "Why did you forgive me? I never remember you being the lenient type."

She rose her head from the grass, looking at him with unreadable eyes. "I never said I forgave you. I never will. But we're here, only two people from a totally different dimension, thrown in a world full of monsters and vampires. I just thought it would be better to be on the same side rather than be enemies. And when did you become so talkative?"

True, when had he become so inclined to speak so much? When did he start talking more than it was absolutely and strictly necessary? It was strange how he hadn't changed his ways in so long, and now all of the sudden he started to talk, care about what others thought of him, he even stopped obsessing about his clan. Did it take just one near death experience at the torturous hands of an evil madman to do that? If that was so, he should have convinced Ibiki to do it to him while he was still a genin in Konoha and nothing of this would have happened. Was it because of Sakura? He didn't know, but the dull pain left behind by her death, at his hands, spiked once more. "Heh!" He tried to brush it off with a smirk, "Guess Seras's sunny way of living rubbed of on me, ne?"

Ino regarded at her fellow shinobi a bit skeptically. "Yeah, to bad she's not quite the role model, with her being practically dead and all."

"So..." started Sasuke, suddenly eager to change the subject. "What is the deal with Alucard?"

For a moment there Ino had no nasty comeback, no witty response. He expected her to lash out, say something in her defense and then put it all behind, but this was something else. "I..." she said, her voice trailing off. "I don't know."

"Hn." returning to his old expression seemed the safest thing to do right now. He had no idea how to deal with this kind of things and Sasuke was less than eager to start learning how to right now. "I'm going inside, join me?"

"Um, no. You go, I'll be right there." He took off, leaving Ino with her thoughts. It was better if she sorted out her own issues, he wasn't actually the best counselor.

* * *

Integra watched the gory images transmitted live on the Internet; images of her vampire servant slaughtering the police force sent to kill him. A slightly pained look was in her eyes, knowing that he had acted on her command, and that he had carefully manipulated that command out of her. "Walter, have I done the right thing?"

From the shadow of a drape, Walter emerged, his step as silent as a feline. "Sir Integra, Alucard acts on your will. He belongs to the Hellsing family and will always serve it. I am sure that our vampire will do nothing to harm you or your cause."

"It is not Alucard that I fear Walter. I control Alucard's power, but who is to control mine?"

Through the years he spent serving Hellsing, Walter has seen many faces of Integra Hellsing. He saw the little girl become a confused adolescent and then a strong willed and determined young woman. "Sir Integra, you have ruled this agency through thick and thin. You had been able to keep Alucard on a short leash with a steady hand since you were a little girl. I am more than sure that you will be able to guide your power with a steady hand and fulfill the task Hellsing organization has sworn to do many years ago. Now, would you care for a cup of warming tea?"

The platinum blond woman almost smiled at her devoted servant. "Thank you Walter, tea would be good."

* * *

"Will I... will I become like that?" There was primary fear in her eyes and her gloved hands shivered as she took in the destruction her creator was creating. He bit, slashed, shot and crushed every mortal that stood in his way. And he did it all with such pleasure that it made the young vampire shiver. _How could he be so... cruel? How can he love this so much? Master... what are you, what am I?_

A cackling sound echoed in her head and she instantly knew that her master had opened the mental connection they shared. _I am, you are, we are Nosferatu; creatures born from the deepest pits of hell, demons with human faces, beasts in sheep clothing. We kill not only because we have to, but we want to. The feeling of that last breath they take before they die, the way their life flashes before them, that final anguished moan before their life belongs to us, making us stronger. _

"No! That is not true, Master! I'm not like that!" She tried in vain to cover her ears, willing the cruel voice to go away. But Alucard would have none of that.

_Not like that? Fool! You are that, you will be like that! You are my child and no child of mine will sit as vermin like these come to kill us. Will you be a martyr Police Gril? Put your heart on a platter for them and hope they will see that you are a good person? _

By now all amusement had fled from his voice and the Vampire King bordered on screaming some sense into her. In Seras's mind his words came in powerful barks that made her feel smaller with each word. _You are an idiot! They don't see, they don't care! You are a monster and it doesn't matter what you do, in their eyes you will remain a monster! It's in your nature to kill and enjoy it, so kill! Enjoy it!_

"No!" she shouted as hard as she could, "I won't be that!"

Somewhere outside, among the sea of bodies he created the No Life King stopped and sighed. "Stubborn fool." he said in a sad voice. He then turned his ruby eyes toward the silly looking man standing before him; He called himself The Dandy man. _Hm, what a stupid name. _He grinned and a few bits of leftover flesh hanged from his sharp teeth. _These people make my life interesting. _And then he pounced.

* * *

"I see." Integra's voice was muffled in the phone and Alucard assured her in his deep, silk covered voice that he had imprinted in his mind every piece of information extracted from Tubalcain Alhambra, also known as The Dandy man. "Her Majesty has conjured a Round table meeting. You must return at once."

"Of course." A pause, as if to gather his thoughts. "Tell me Integra," he said, rolling her name on his tongue. "Did it excite you? Did your blood boil in your veins when I killed them? Does it now? Now that you know war is upon us. Will you be able to release the very forces of hell upon them?"

"Silence you insolent monster! You will listen to me, you will do as you are told and you will kill for me!" Anger filled her to the brim as she smashed the phone in its hook. _That damned vampire! _She took a cigar and lit it, allowing the lazy, sinuous smoke to calm her nerves.

On the other side of the phone, Alucard grinned sinisterly. He knew that nothing will stay in her way. She will move mountains, wage war with the devil himself to achieve her purpose, and he will help her; He will be her tool for destruction, her weapon of chaos, reigned with an iron fist. A demon to bring down demons; and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"As you wish, my Master."

* * *

"I see." Ino looked at Walter with an unreadable expression. The news of an upcoming war did not surprise her as much as she thought it might.

They were in one of the meeting rooms of the Hellsing manor. Sasuke stood in a chair, half obscured by shadows. Ino herself was sitting on a large table, one leg dangling on the side, listening to Walter as he told them of the upcoming meeting with Her Majesty.

"It is probable that the Iscariot will be present as well." He looked at Ino for reactions, but the kunoichi's face was carefully guarded. "They had been conducting interrogations on individuals who had collaborated with Millenium during the second World War and have come to us with information."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Sasuke in a cryptic tone.

"Precisely Mr. Uchiha."

"What are we to do?" Ino's voice had a professional edge to it.

"You will attend the meeting as well. Alucard is to come as well and give us the information he extracted from one of Millenuim's agents."

"Understood" came the unison reply.

Walter left with a slight smile on his lips. Those two were probably the best Hellsing had in terms of soldiers. Sure, not as powerful as Alucard, but they were disciplined and trained to be weapons from cradle to tomb.

Back inside the room, both shinobi were lost in their thoughts.

"I guess we can never escape it, ne?" Ino's voice was hollow.

"Hn." he didn't feel like giving a dignified answer. Fighting didn't trouble him much, it was what he was raised to do, what he did all of his life. However he knew that here you didn't fight humans, but monsters that refused to die.

* * *

Alucard, Seras and Pip were on their way to London in a private jet that was leaded to them by none other than Iscariot. Even now he grinned when he remembered the encounter they had with the Juda's Priest, Anderson. He was truly an incredible adversary.

For a moment, the vampire closed his eyes and saw the sharp blue eyes belonging to the stubborn kunoichi back at the manor. He wondered, what was she doing? Was she training to keep her skills razor sharp? Was she making plans with Integra regarding the war? Was she... thinking of him? As the last part of his thought formulated inside his head, he heard a voice tell him: _Why not find out? _He knew that voice, after all it was his own. _Vlad...you decided to stick your ugly head into my business once more? _He heard the voice give a low chuckle, it's inflexions stripped of Alucard's silk coated voice. It was the same, yet different, rougher. _I am you vampire, I know you better than anyone. You want to know, why won't you do it? You know you can... Just send your thoughts to her, I'm sure she'll pick them up. _

It was tempting, and Alucard wasn't one to like resisting temptations. So he closed his eyes once more, accessing the endless pool of power that resided within him and stretched his perceptions toward her.

Ino felt a familiar mind probe at the edge of her barrier. She sent a chakra pulse to her brain to open the telepathic connection that usually only the Yamanaka's had; she still didn't know how he managed to do that with her.

"_Blondie" _came his silk coated voice.

"_Alucard... I hear you are on your way here. Are you so anxious to talk to me that you could not wait?" _she smirked but Ino knew Alucard was unable to see it. She expected him to laugh at her, but he said nothing for a few seconds; that frightened her.

"_I was wondering if you were thinking of me..." _his tone was mocking, calming Ino's nerves. She could play this game.

"_Every breath I took. After all, you are the center of the universe, are you not?" _there was a distinct sarcastic pinch in her voice.

"_Oh no," _countered Alucard in a light voice, _"just the center of your universe." _

"_You'd wish Alucard, you'd wish."_

"_Oh?"he asked in mock surprise, "is that why you dream of me, my little kunoichi? I would call that a wish come true!"_

Ino gasped wondering how the vampire knew of the way her subconscious was betraying her. Were her barriers so low during sleep that he had managed to get a glimpse of her dreams? Did he see everything?

"_I have to say," _ he continued in a more low, seductive tone _"your fantasies are most intriguing. They seem so real that I could feel you trembling in my arms, I could sense you blood heating, pumping erratically through your veins. Most intriguing indeed." _

It took a few moments for Ino to compose after the initial shock and the crazy blush his words gave her, but as soon as she did, the anger and indignation that was so specific Ino came rushing to the surface. _"You insolent bastard! Do you have any idea what the word privacy means? You have no right to go through my head and least my dreams!" _she shrieked the last sentence through their mental connection. _"I swear, you are the most infuriating person I know! You.."_

"_And yet," _he interrupted her tirade, "_ you want me, my little kunoichi. You want me to touch you, to kiss you, to posses you."_

It took a great deal of willpower for Ino to stop herself from shrieking in pure rage once more. She took a few deep breaths and tried to adopt a cool attitude. For a moment she thought she should take lessons from Sasuke on aloofness; he was surely an expert in that. _"Do you have a problem with that?" _and for good measure, she coated her voice with honey for the next sentence. _"I could try to stop." _

"_Not at all Blondie. It intrigues me, your desire for me, not for what you would want me to do to you, but for what I would do to you. Actually I think I will encourage you to continue with your nightly fantasies; they take the edge out of the dullness." _Back in the plane, Alucard smirked when he heard her groan in annoyance.

"_Urgh! You're impossible! If you don't mind it, pray do tell me why are you throwing it into my face?" _By now Ino wished two things: First that she could kill the vampire, strangle him until all un-life would seep from him. Second, she wished she just didn't dream all those things about him. In the end she just began cursing him for all she was worth; of course, without him knowing.

"_Obviously I do it because you get so riled up about it. I have to say Blondie, you're quite a picture when you're angry!" _

She heard him laugh in glee inside her head. That was the last string. He was showing her with the finger for dreaming of him, making fun of her stupid, crazy desire for... him, and then he made fun of her! _"You..." _she began in a barely controlled voice. _"Are incorrigible!" _By now her voice level had risen a couple of notches. _"You're acting like a child, trying to spite me all the time! That's it! This conversation is over!" _And just like that she forcibly pushed him away, closing the mental connection.

Inside the plane, Alucard smiled one rare, real smile. _Maybe I am, Ino. _

* * *

As the two vampires entered the room, Seras marveled at it's grandioseness. However, it wasn't the size of the room, the huge table, or the imposing, richly decorated chairs that amazed her, no; the most amazing thing were the people in the room. Somehow, through heaven knows what unholy forces, the head of the Hellsing organization shared the same table with the pompous archbishop that lead the Iscariot! And even more shocking was that there were no casualties! _Yet..._ she thought with a sigh. As the shock passed, the young woman managed to give the room a better look. She saw Ino an Sasuke both standing like statues on each side of Sir Integra, with strange masks on their faces making it impossible to read their opinion on the gathering. Even so, she gave them both a small wave and was glad to see Sasuke's spiky head briefly nod in response.

It took Serar a few seconds to realize that Ino's eyes were on her Master, whom was currently kneeling in front of a really old woman.

_Oh God, that really old woman is the Queen! Wait a minute, how does Master know the Queen? _

Somewhere in the background, the heard her Master speak. More out of habit than anything, she turned her attention toward his, drinking in his words.

"Fifty five years ago, a deranged Natzi major attempted to breed a vampire army. Walter and I laid waste to their operation, however it seems they simply refuse to die. They've returned, replenished their numbers and are ready to complete their original mission..."

The rest of her Master's speech became a buzz in the background of her thoughts. The way she saw the situation, it was simple! If they put their heads together, combined forces in order to gain a larger number, then they could fight those Milenuim creeps and be done with it! But then Seras knew... she knew that on their side there were only two of the undead, while they had hundreds, who knew maybe thousands. It wasn't going to be an easy battle.

Unknown to Seras, Yamanaka Ino was having a similar line of thought. Naturally, she knew that Iscariot had an army behind it for support, and they had some pretty good numbers on their side as well, plus Alucard who was a one man army, but would it be enough? How many innocent people will die in this clash? How many lives will be lost, people who didn't have a single clue of the war plotting in the shadows? Hundreds... thousands? It reminded her too much of a similar confrontation...

_War here, war there... why the hell can't they just get along or something? _It was a silly thought, she knew. Many would have thought that having the profession that she had, a state of peace would be... let's say bad for business. Actually it would be, and one could even say that it was paradoxical for a kuniochi to want people to get along, but Ino realized that she there are so many other enjoyable activities other than killing and fighting all day long, and she just didn't have time to so them! She wanted to have time to do them!

Her train of thought was interrupted by a disturbance in the chakra net that had been placed inside the room and around it. _Someone's here! _She shared a glance with Sasuke, discreetly indicating the place of the disturbance. A nod was her answer and before everyone had time to get a glimpse of the cat-eared boy, several kunai and shuriken were embedded in his flesh.

It was to their great surprise when the boy appeared again, out of nowhere, unharmed. "Wait up!" said the cat-boy, a large grin spreading his features. "Don't shoot the messenger, I'm not here to fight!"

Ino immediately recognized him as the strange boy who managed to enter her mind. _Koneko-kun? _And as if he had heard her thoughts, the boy turned toward her and waved anxiously. She did not wave back.

The lack of greeting did not seem to bother the strange boy, as he put a monitor on the table, insisting his only purpose there was to deliver a message from the Major. Soon the monitor buzzed and the portly figure of the Major came into their view. He saluted them all, paying special attention to Alucard and Integra. Ino could have sworn that the Major's gleaming eyes, those golden pits of madness were looking at her with the hunger of the predator, but the man did not address her. He gave a long speech of himself, his organization and their purpose...chaos, war. His lack of sanity knew no boundaries as he showed them how his monster soldiers teared through flesh, devoured and drank every drop of blood in their victims, all done with a viciousness none of them had ever seen.

He was mad... damn bloody stinking insane. But he, the Major thought differently as he sat there, looking at his soldiers with pride in his eyes. Then he declared war in person, but not to the world, not to Brittan, to one man. The Major declared war to Alucard.

The last words that were spoken that night came from the Queen's steely voice. "Alucard, Sir Hellsing. Destroy them!"

* * *

**A/N: I know you will be pissed off, but I have no idea when the next chapter will come up. All I know is that I will finish this story, no matter how long it takes!**


End file.
